Troubles of the Past
by Redhead2
Summary: Follows Discoveries. Another wedding. Shalimar is the only one who can help when Logan has to help Ororo put her past behind her. Remy finds his past back to haunt him as he is forced to face that which threatens to take his very soul.
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

_**Troubles of the Past**_

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

_Chapter 1_

May in the school is always the same, very busy and very loud. School is almost over. The weather is too warm and inviting to allow anyone to really concentrate on text books and essays and math calculations. The teachers here have long been aware of this distraction from the time they themselves sat in those very desks. They plan the schedule accordingly and usually have all the real work done by the end of April.

There is added excitement to this year's summer break. Logan and Ororo are getting married. They decided to have the wedding the first week of June so that the students who would normally go home for the summer would still be there. Ororo is one of the most loved teachers and she, in turn loves all her students. A wedding in her village is an affair for...well...the whole village. All the students make up her village now and she would not have it any other way.

As Ororo walked through the halls to the dining room she thought about details. There were so many to deal with. There have now been 4 weddings of her family in the mansion. Evie's and the double wedding were planned on short notice. Though they were both exceptionally beautiful events, they were put together quickly with little time spent worrying over details.

She remembered Jean's wedding; the first she had been so involved in. She helped Jean with everything, of course. She was, after all, Jean's best friend and Maid of Honor. She remembered all the work in planning and shopping. She even remembered wondering why, when everything was planned and supervised so well, Jean was up so many nights worrying about the details. Now she understood.

Her wedding was two weeks away. Everyone was very helpful. All the details were set and arranged for. There were of course the last minute things to be done. None of which was particularly daunting.

School was out in a week and then her family was to arrive from Africa. She couldn't wait to see her sister again. She had spoken to her often in the last few months about the wedding but had not actually seen her in about 2 years. That visit was a pleasant one; much different from the one 2 years before when events led to their loosing the younger of their two brothers. As she entered the dining room she got herself lunch and pushed those memories away as she began to again go over the long list of details in her head.

Logan and Gambit were in the locker room after their last self defense class of the year. Routine warm ups and exercise schedules were already posted for everyone who was staying in the mansion for the summer. Gambit knew that at least for the first month, they would be his to oversee as Logan would be away on his honeymoon. "Dere's still time to back out, no? Remy sure dat Ro won' take it too personal if you jus' admit you lose your nerve." He smiled and easily dodged the wet towel Logan threw in his direction.

"Shut up, Cajun. You keep this up and I'll add some programs to your danger room sessions for the summer." Logan growled at him.

"We havin' company, too. Lots." Remy continued unshaken by the hollow threats. Not enough guest rooms. Ro told Remy to move in wid mon chere. Brennan and Shalimar get Remy's room."

"I'm sure you'll find it very annoying having to share a bed. Watch out Rogue doesn't have a nightmare and throw you out the window," Logan teased as they walked out.

Sanctuary had changed in the last 9 months. Nadene was crawling around and getting into everything. Jesse had to come up with safety devices to keep her from opening panels under consoles. Because she was so quick he had to add signals to the computer to alert them when she tried to get in to places that were too dangerous for her to be on her own. He even had to make her a bracelet for her little wrist that acted as a tracker, much the same as their rings. She got away from daddy once, crawled under the sofa in the rec. room and fell asleep. The men had looked for her with no success for a half hour when they finally called the girls back from a trip to the mall.

Shalimar walked into the main hall and stopped. She let her eyes turn golden as her senses, on high alert reached out around her. Everyone quickly followed her as she entered the rec. room.

"This is where we were when she left," a very frazzled Adam informed them.

"She's still here," Shalimar whispered as she bent down. Standing upright she carefully moved the sofa away from the wall and there in the newly illumined shadows was a very angelic looking sleeping baby. Work began that minute on her bracelet.

This morning was a good one. No missing baby, no catastrophic mission and for Kitty, no morning sickness. She walked into the training room and went to a weight machine. As she was adjusting the settings, she heard a now all too familiar clearing of the throat. With out turning around she answered the unasked question. "I'm fine, Jess. Adam said I could go back to training as long as I kept it light." She finished her settings and turned to face her overprotective husband.

Jesse walked in and sat on the bench at her side. "You've only just begun to feel better. Why don't you give it some more time?"

"Jesse, I've been lounging around here too sick to move forever now. I can't stand it anymore. I feel so much better and I really want to look good for the wedding."

"You look more beautiful than ever." He leaned in and kissed her gently.

Pushing him away with mock indignance, she scowled, "You only say that because you feel you have to. I'm already showing and have to wear loose clothing."

"I say that because it's true and all I see every time I look at you now, is that handsome son you're going to give me." He took her hand and wouldn't let it go when she pulled away.

"We've already changed the timeline, Jess. Shalimar never got sick after her honeymoon. How do you know that everything else will stay the same?"

"I don't; but Shalimar getting sick had nothing to do with Bryan's birth. There's no reason to not believe that some things will really be the same."

"We could change his name," she offered in jest.

He tilted his head and gave her the 'come on, now' look that she loved so much. "Can you honestly say that you would be able to look at him and call him anything else?"

"Not really, I was just pushing the issue. Now leave and let me at least try to look good in the dress I ordered."

Brennan had indeed changed the timeline he was exposed to. He could only hope that nothing else would get in his way as he planned to spend his life making his wife and family as happy as they could be. They were out shopping for the trip to the mansion. Nadene slept in the stroller as they walked along checking off items as they went. Living in the house with a baby made them all 'parents.'

Evie and Adam worked on getting projects wrapped up so they would be free to enjoy their time away. The mansion was truly becoming their home away from home. Tomorrow they would lock down and go off to enjoy the planned wedding festivities.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

_**Troubles of the Past**_

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

_Chapter 2_

Three days later, "They'll be here tomorrow." Ororo paced around her attic loft as Logan watched her, amused by her nervousness. "Everything's ready for them. Brennan and Shalimar will pick them up from the airport. Onnaka well remembers them. They shouldn't have any trouble. I hope Kira's dress fits her. Do you think she'll have any trouble making friends here?" Logan's laughing made her pause.

He stood up and crossed the floor as she turned a questioning glare at him. "Ro, Darlin', just relax. I've never seen you like this. Where's all your calm reserve?" He rubbed her arms as she dropped her face to the floor.

"I am worried that something will go wrong. I want our wedding to be beautiful. I want you to be proud to be marrying me."

He put a gently finger to her chin and lifted her face to his. "I am proud. I love you… but you have to calm down. If anything happens, we'll deal with it. You're gonna make yourself sick. I don't want a sick wife on our honeymoon." He smiled suggestively at her.

With tired resignation in her voice she whispered, "I have not had time to center myself all week. Calm is getting harder and harder to achieve."

"Why don't you take some time and fly? It'll help to clear your head."

"You won't mind if I leave you for a while?"

"I mind that you're ignoring yourself? Go. I'll meet you back here in an hour." He kissed her and left her room. "I need a beer," he said to himself. "That woman is even making me nervous now."

Everyone was in the library when Logan walked in. "There he is," exclaimed Bobby, "the man of the hour."

A meaningless growl made everyone laugh.

"Where's Ro?" asked Shalimar.

"She needed to take some time and fly off the excess nerves she been carrying around. I hope she's calmer when she gets back. I don't know how much more of the nervous woman I can take."

"Her family arrives tomorrow. I imagine that she is anxious about that as well as all the details." Professor X sat sipping his wine.

Just then Remy's cell phone rang. He looked around quickly and wondered who would be calling him. "Remy be right back," he mumbled as he left the room.

"That's unusual," Scott offered.

"Yeah, there aren't too many people who have his private number. Ah think Ah betta…excuse meh," Marie looked slightly worried as she followed in the direction he went.

"What do you want, Pierre?" Remy asked sternly.

Marie entered the hall and couldn't find Remy at first. Then she heard a low grumble. Turning a corner she found him with his back to her and not sounding at all pleasant.

"What you tell Candy dat she give you dis number?"

She sensed he wasn't aware of her but something in his tone worried her. She stood as still as she could.

"No!" he snapped trying to keep his voice down. "I'm not interested in your opportunities. I like what I've got."

Marie's eyebrows suddenly rose.

"I do not want you here…No…Don't do it…You leave her out of this…"

Marie stepped back as if she was pushed. Her hand went to her mouth to cover the silent gasp. His accent was intact but he was speaking plainly and not in 3rd person. _ What in the world is goin' on? _

"Fine, I'll meet you. Where? I'll be dere." He clicked the off button and stood still for a moment to collect his thoughts. _ What dey want now? Don' need trouble. Life's jus' getting' good. _ He turned around and almost ran into Marie. "Chere, you scared Remy, sneakin' up like dat," his smile wide, to cover his shock and worry over the phone call.

"Remy, don't," she said and put her hand to his cheek.

He knew what she meant. She must have heard everything. His first impulse was to hide the troubled feelings he had from the call but she wouldn't stand for that and he knew it. She was the only girl who ever really cared for him, not just the accent and the pretty face. His face dropped the charade as he took her hand and pulled it so he could kiss her palm.

"Don't hide from meh, Remy. Ah love you."

"You are so special, Chere. Remy loves you, too." He embraced her and pulled her head to his shoulder.

Marie stood quietly letting him hold her. She had a feeling he needed the comfort he was trying to give her so she lovingly let it flow back to him.

After a few moments he pulled away. "Let's walk, Mon Belle Marie." He secured his arm around her and guided her out to the gardens. The night was clear and the air was crisp though not cold. Once out there he sighed and took a deep breath of fresh air. "Dis is beautiful. Don' always remember dat. Sometimes it takes de ugly to remind you of de beauty."

She just kept her hand on his waist as they walked. She knew he would tell her. He just needed to calm enough.

He led her to sit on the bench by the main fountain. It was running and colored lights played about it, giving the water's glow a tranquil effect. As he sat contemplating the conversation, he felt her intertwine her fingers with his. Suddenly his thoughts changed. How easily she could distract him. _ Her hands are so soft yet I know how deadly dey can be. I know she can handle anything and she won' stand to be protected like dis. _He looked into her eyes and started, "Dat was Pierre. He's…an acquaintance…from de Bayou. Wants to talk to me about an…opportunity."

"You didn't sound laighke you were interested."

"He ain't nothing but trouble, Chere."

After a moments silence she realized he was doing more thinking than talking. "Who is she?" she whispered almost afraid to ask. Her voice must have betrayed her feelings. She saw him tenderly look at her and smile.

"Candy is my cousin."

_ Again, not in 3rd person. _ It only raised Marie's level of concern.

"She was de only bright spot in my life before I came here. We didn' have much family. Papa died and lef' maman and me alone. His family was aroun', but never close. Candy's maman and mine were sisters. She died when Candy was born so maman raise her as her own. I was 5 when she come to us. When my powers started I was 10. I started to mix with de wrong crowd. By de time I was 15, I was always in trouble. Maman tried to understand and did her bes' by me. She never turned away…but she worked and sometimes she was out or asleep when I'd come in drunk. Candy at the age of 10 seemed already much older. She took care of me; always stuck by me. When my maman died, she stayed with me. Took care of me even when I stayed out for days at a time and got into minor trouble with the cops. By de time I was 22, I was bad news. I got into real trouble with de police and was jailed. She came every other day to see me. Talked me through a lot. It didn' take long to get my head on straight and realize what a mess I'd made of my life. Dat's where Charles found me. He helped me to get back on my feet and then let me come here. He even offered to let her come but by den she had someone. He was a good man and I could tell how much dey were in love. She's married now with a son. I've kept in touch. She's happy." His look suddenly went hard. "If dey hurt her or her family…"

"Ah'd lahke to meet her." She wanted to keep him calm.

He immediately smiled at her, his most charming sincere smile. "You will."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"No, Chere. Remy handle it. Just a minor bump in de road." He could be truthful with her but he was also going to protect her as much as he could.

He turned her and pulled her back to rest against him. He found that he really enjoyed this position of comfort almost as much as he found out she did. As they quietly gazed into the sky, they saw Ororo fly overhead and come to a gently landing on her balcony.

"How do you feel now?" Logan asked as she entered through her balcony doors.

"Oh, much better. I didn't realize how tense I was until I started to release it." She walked to him, her white loose fitting shift still billowing in the slight breeze coming in the room. Putting her arms under his and resting her hands and head on his shoulder, she sighed in comfort. "Thank you for suggesting I go out. I really had too much on my mind to even consider that it might be helpful."

"I'm glad you're feeling better." He released her after a hug and a kiss to her hair. "Maybe now you can get a good night's sleep. You do have your family coming tomorrow." Crossing to the bed he sat and began to remove his shoes. "I'll be glad when all my stuff is up here. This living in two rooms is for the birds."

Ororo watched in amusement as she crossed her arms in front of herself and walked slowly toward him. "You know, once they all get here, you'll have to stay in your own room." She almost laughed when his head snapped up and he looked at her in surprise.

He softened to a smile and continued to remove his clothing. "You shouldn't tease me like that. I almost thought you were serious."

"Logan," she whispered then just stood and waited for him to respond.

He heard her whisper his name but when she didn't continue he turned to see her in the same position with the same half smile and glint in her eye. "You are kiddin', right?"

"I'm afraid I'm not. I told you that my brother was very old fashioned. He knows we have been together for a long time. He's not stupid but he will expect us to uphold some form of tradition. With him in the house it just wouldn't be right until after the ceremony."

"You really are serious." He walked closer to her.

"You'll do that for me, won't you?" she added a slight mischievous pout to her query.

With a lightning move he rushed her and scooped her into his more than capable arms. "I'll do anything for you," his voice crooned to her, "as long as you do the same for me. If I have to do without you for a whole week, you'll have to make sure I get enough tonight to hold me over. I'm glad you're feeling better after your flight and I hope you don't have any morning appointments." He kissed her as he put her down on the bed and she giggled at his intent.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

_**Troubles of the Past**_

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

Author's Note: Hello to all. I'm so glad you have all welcomed me back so warmly. I hope you like this story so far. It is a little more X-Men centered but I'm trying to work my way through to that point 20 years in the future which we saw before. I have an outline of marriages and births that I want to work into some action. I also have some adventure for the teens of the next generation. My world is simple in nature. Love and be loved and deal with the bumps in the road on the way. If you'll stay with me, I'll try to make it an exciting ride.

Redhead

_Chapter 3_

Morning held its usual chaos. People moved in and out of the kitchen in shifts. After all the children were fed and sent off, the adults settled in for breakfast. Evie and Jean put Thomas and Nadene in highchairs next to each other. It had been a while since the children were together but still they seemed to be as comfortable with each other as if they lived together. Evie sat back and watched them 'eat' or more like make a mess together and thought about the young adults they would turn into.

"I do the same thing sometimes," Jean announced breaking Evie's attention from the children. "They'll grow up to be so happy. I hope they stay that way."

"Do you think we changed the timeline enough to keep them safe?" Evie asked as she poured a cup of coffee for her and one for Adam.

"I hope so but that's the problem with time travel, you just never know." Jean responded as she fixed breakfast for the rest. She knew they were all about to come in.

Adam walked in and smiled as his wife handed him a cup. He kissed her gratefully then watched the same scene play as Scott walked in. "We're the luckiest guys in the mansion. Telepathic wives are the best," he crooned as he took a sip from his cup.

"Here, here," Scott lifted his mug then joined the sip.

"Telepathy has nothing to do with knowing how our husbands like their coffee. All the women here do the little things for their men," Jean countered.

"Yes they do, but the telepathic bond that we have makes our relationship all the more intimate…" Adam looked michieviously at Scott, "and interesting."

Both men looked intently into their wives' eyes and sent a very suggestive love note. They both laughed when they saw the women blush.

"See?" Adam teased then ducked as he saw two towels lobbed in his direction.

Soon the kitchen was full as most of the adults were chatting and ready to start their day. "Where's Logan?" Jesse asked. "I'm supposed to make sure he gets to his tux fitting. Ro will have my head if he misses it."

"Remy tinks you better change it to an afternoon appointment. Dey still sleepin'. Tink dey were practicin' for de honeymoon until de wee hours of de mornin'."

Everyone snickered until Jean added, "I think it's more likely that she told him that with her brother in the house, he would have to move back into his own room. She was a little concerned how he would react."

"I think she found out," Scott added as his wife punched his shoulder.

"Saket is the head of one of the ruling families of his tribe. He is a very well esteemed and reputable man. I know that he loves Ororo deeply and respects us as her family as well." The professor eyed the men in the group. "I trust that we will show him the same compliment."

Everyone was momentarily silenced at the paternal warning until Bobby spoke up. "We promise to be good, Professor. We won't even pressure him to come along to Logan's bachelor party." Snickers ensued until Logan walked into the room.

"What's so funny?" he growled as he walked to the coffee pot. He had to have at least one cup before the rest of these guys started on him with all the pre-wedding teasing he fully expected.

"Sleep well, Logan?" Brennan asked into his cup of coffee. Shalimar's immediate punch made him spill some.

He turned and eyed his 'friend.' "I slept very well, thank you." There was an unnatural politeness in his voice.

"That's not all you do very well, My Friend." Hank muttered as he folded his arms smugly and leaned his chair on it's back legs. Everyone almost choked on whatever they were eating. No one expected Hank to say such a thing.

"Beast? I'm shocked. Not in front of the kids." Logan gestured toward Thomas and Nadene who were innocently playing with their fruit.

All laughing abruptly stopped when Ororo walked into the room. The suddenness made her stop short in the doorway. Looking around at her friends' obvious interest in their breakfasts made her raise a questioning brow. "Did I do something?" she innocently asked.

At that they all burst out laughing again leaving her to wonder at them. Logan moved quickly to her side and kissed her cheek. "Ignore them," he said loud enough to be heard over the din. "They're just jealous of you, Baby. They wish they all had it so good."

After another round of riotous laughing and a time to finally settle down, conversation turned to the business of the day. "Brennan, will you and Shalimar be alright going to the airport?"

"I don't see any problems. We'll recognize Onnaka. I'm sure she'll remember us." He smiled at her. Ororo had become a dear friend to him and he would do anything to make her happy.

"I've spoken to her. She does remember both of you well and knows you will be there to meet her. Saket, Reena and Kira will be with her. They are only here for a week, but if I know my sister-in-law, their luggage will suggest a much longer stay. Perhaps you should take the van."

"Don't worry, Ro," Shalimar placed a caring hand on her shoulder. "We'll take care of it. We should be home in time for dinner. You just look beautiful and we'll all handle the rest." She kissed her cheek as she and Brennan left the kitchen.

The day was spent on mansion chores, child care and getting rooms and dinner ready for their guests. Everyone worked well together. At times like this, one wouldn't have known that Mutant X and the X Men weren't one.

Brennan and Shalimar left at the proper time to be at the airport upon arrival of the flight. As they waited in the terminal they spoke of how they both looked forward to seeing Onnaka and Kira again. They watched the steady stream of people exit the docking tunnel into the terminal. It was not long before they saw the small group they waited for. They saw Onnaka look around the terminal as soon as she was clear of the doors. She looked just as they remembered her. By her side was a beautiful young lady they would not have known. Kira was 9 now and growing up to be as beautiful as her mother. When their eyes met Shalimar waved and watched as the group moved toward them. Behind Onnaka was a tall handsome man, about 40, dressed impeccably in a suit. Gracing his arm was a lovely woman dressed in what looked like a formal traditional gown of their culture.

When they were close enough, Onnaka released her daughter to embrace and greet both Brennan and Shalimar. "I am very pleased to see you. I have thought of you many times over the last few years. I was pleased to hear that you married. I offer my congratulations."

"Thank you," Shalimar smiled. "We're very glad to see you again." She turned to Kira and smiled. "You're a young lady now. We wouldn't have recognized you."

The young girl smiled politely and reached to shake each of their hands in turn. Onnaka watched proudly then turned to her brother. "Saket, allow me to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Brennan Mulwray."

Shalimar smiled and put her hand on Brennan's arm. She didn't get introduced that way too often. She found she rather liked it.

"You have heard the stories of when they came to help our village." She turned back to Brennan. "This is our brother, Saket and his wife Reena; leaders of our family and in our village."

Brennan extended his hand politely and shook Saket's. "It's an honor to meet you, both." He met the man's eyes then turned and nodded politely to include his wife.

Shalimar smiled as Saket nodded politely to her and Reena extended her hand in greeting. "Ororo is very happy you were able to come."

"Thank you, I look forward to seeing her again," Reena declared.

Brennan looked up and noticed another face. A tall well built man about 35 years old was standing a few steps behind the group. He met his eyes then looked back to Onnaka. He kept his face as neutral as possible when he saw her sad look.

Shalimar immediately sensed the change in Onnaka's feelings. Fear and nervousness seemed to be radiating from her. Concentrating on diplomacy she smiled and waited.

The man stepped forward. Onnaka looked up at him then turned back hesitant to continue.

Brennan took the initiative and put out his hand. "Another guest, I see. My name is Brennan." He retracted his empty hand when the man just folded his arms across his chest in a superior posture.

Onnaka spoke quickly now to cover the offense to Brennan. "This is Matubu. He is…"

"Ororo's husband," he boomed in his deep voice.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

_**Troubles of the Past**_

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

_Chapter 4_

Brennan and Shalimar looked at each other in shock. When they looked back at Saket, Reena and Onnaka they could see sadness in their faces. _ This must be some sort of joke. _ Brennan thought quickly. "Excuse me?"

Onnaka moved to his side and reached for her daughter to come closer and away from Matubu. "It is a very complicated story but I assure you we had no choice in his accompanying us here."

Saket stepped forward. "Please forgive the disrespect." He inclined his head to Brennan. Turning to Matubu his voice hardened. "I may have been unable to stop you from being here but I will not allow you to be disrespectful of my family. Orroro's family here is, by extension, my family and I will tolerate no insolence. Is that clear?"

They all watched as the man stiffly and silently nodded his head. They went to get the luggage. When Shalimar and Brennan were off to one side he whispered so low he knew only she could here him. "We had better be at Logan's side when this guy is introduced. I just hope that together we can hold him back."

Shalimar bit her lip to not smile but she knew that Brennan wasn't kidding. She worried more about Ro. _ She's spent so much time planning her wedding. What will this do to her? _

Soon dinner was ready and everyone was dressed. This was going to be the only formal dinner scheduled in the week's events. Even the 18 children who lived in the mansion were in their finest. One of the things Professor Xavier insisted on teaching was etiquette and formal behavior. There was no excuse in this world for not being polite and respectful. Learning more formal behaviors would only serve to broaden everyone's scope of opportunity. This would not be the usual loud and boisterous dinner.

As the van pulled up out front the young men were dispatched to help with the luggage. Brennan and Shalimar guided their guests into the main hall where Charles and the rest of the adults waited to greet them. Quickly scanning the group they noticed that neither Logan nor Ororo were with them.

As Charles greeted Saket and his family and introduced the rest Brennan found Jesse. "Where's Logan?" he whispered.

"He and Ro are in the Library. Who's the big guy, hanging out at the door?" Jesse could sense his nervousness and looked up at him.

Brennan smirked and looked around again. "Just stay close. You may have to help me trap a wolverine."

Jesse raised his brow but didn't get a chance to answer when the library doors opened and Ororo came walking out on Logan's arm. They looked great and made a wonderful couple.

Onnaka and Kira moved closer and met her with a happy reunion. Saket and Reena followed close behind. As Ororo greeted her brother and sister-in-law, Onnaka met Shalimar's eyes with sadness and stepped aside.

After their heartfelt happiness at the reunion, Saket looked away and Reena spoke, "Ororo, please realize that we had no choice." Sadly she also looked away.

Confused by their sudden change of mood, Ro reached for her brother. "Brother, what is wrong? I don't understand." She saw him once again sadly meet her eyes then step aside.

He was a large man himself and being so close to her he knew he blocked her view. His heart ached when he heard her gasp in horror at the sight he offered. Too slowly he reached for her when he realized that she had fainted.

Panic spread through the hall as everyone realized what had happened. Logan's reflexes were as sharp as ever and he had her in his arms before she could near the floor.

Shalimar, too, had reacted and led him back into the Library. She helped him arrange her comfortably on the couch.

Jean and Hank were at his side in an instant. They confirmed that she had only fainted.

"Ro, Baby, come on. Wake up, Darlin'." Logan's worried voice encouraged her as she began to stir.

"Logan?" she whispered weakly.

"Right here, Darlin'. You scared me to death, doin' that. I hope it doesn't become a habit." He smiled as her eyes loving met his. But his smile soon turned into a frown as she grew fearful and turned away from him. "Ro, what is it? What's wrong?" He knew there was a problem when she closed her hand on his. He knew how strong she was but if it were anyone else's hand right now, it would be broken.

Turning she looked sadly at her brother and sister. They silently met her eyes, both afraid to move.

Professor X moved into the room and decided to take control. "I suggest we all leave Ororo to visit with her family for a while."

"No," she snapped. Looking at Charles she thought, _Please, Charles. Do not leave me now_. Desperation was clear in her thoughts as she looked at him. Just before she looked away she begged, _Logan…_ Charles understood.

With his help, Ororo sat up and smiled at her fiancé. She knew he wasn't fooled but she needed to be strong. Standing to her feet she spoke, "Please, I would like you all here. You are all my family and this is a family matter." She turned and looked at her brother.

Saket stood tall and watched as everyone moved into the room. He saw Matubu enter the Library and stand near the door.

Logan was silent as he noticed the eye contact between Ororo and this other man. Something wasn't right and he could feel it. He looked down as Shalimar moved closer and rested her hand on his arm. Getting only a small smile from her he raised a brow in worried curiosity. Sensing Brennan and Jesse move closer only made him more suspicious. "Ro, What's going on? Who is this guy?" The air was tense. He could feel it. Her family was very anxious and she was scared. _ She's never scared. _ He took a step forward but was pulled back by Shalimar. Looking down at her with a frown he heard her breathe, "Trust her."

"Logan," Ororo began but didn't turn to him. "This is Matubu. He's my…I was…"

Logan saw the man quickly step forward and stand in front of Ro. He clenched his fists but Shalimar's feral grip stayed any movement. He didn't have to look at her to know her eyes had turned. He could sense it.

"She was given to me. I lay claim to what is mine and you have no right to her." He glared at Logan as he touted his

boast.

Immediately, all the men around her were on their feet. Ororo turned and held up a hand to still all of them.

Logan growled but couldn't follow his first impulse to attack. Brennan and Jesse had each grabbed an arm and pulled their weight against his initial lunge. In a blink of an eye, Shalimar had released his arm to Brennan and now stood with her back against his chest, giving no care for the grip he had on her upper arms. He met Ororo's eyes and saw…pain. Forcing himself to calm he rubbed the soreness he knew he created in Shal's arms. It was all he could do to not push her aside and take Ororo protectively into his embrace.

"Logan, I can explain," she began as her eyes glistened.

"There is no need for explanation" Matubu boomed. When Ororo turned an angry stare at him he only grinned and continued, "You will return to the village with me and take your place at my side."

Lightning flashed, thunder rumbled and Wolverine growled as he now pushed against his friends to be released. They were loosing ground. Ororo sensed it and as her eyes turned back from white, she turned her head and made a silent request of her friend.

Rogue stood quickly and reached around Shalimar to touch Logan's face. As he twisted to get away from her, she whispered, "Ah'm sorry, Suga, but we have to give her a chance to explain." Within moments his strength was gone and he slumped back as Jesse and Brennan lowered him into a chair.

Matubu humphed, "Weak creature."

This time, when his friends moved to Logan's defense, it was Saket who held up a stilling hand. He met the professor's eyes for but a moment then turned an angry stance on the interloper. "That will be enough! For honor's sake and the sake of my father, I allowed you to make this foolish overture. I told you before that I would tolerate no disrespect of my family." Saket stepped closer to Matubu and though with his height he still needed to slightly incline his head to face Matubu, he portrayed the strength and determination of being in command. Lowering his voice to a threat he continued, "If you can not conduct yourself in a manner befitting your family, I will not allow this to continue."

Onnaka and Reena were at Ororo's sides as they led her to the sofa to be seated.

Saket moved to stand in front of the professor. Calming himself he folded his hands and spoke. "Charles, I apologize for the disrespect. Please allow me to explain. One of the ancient customs of our tribe was to betroth our children from very young ages. Marriages were made to strengthen families and maintain friendships of the heads of houses. Sometimes political maneuvering was used for families with lesser standing," he glared at Matubu, "to become more influential." This practice is no longer forced upon our young." He moved to his niece and placed a loving hand on her head. "I am very glad that Kira will never have to deal with this. But unfortunately, our father was forced into a situation where honor demanded just such a union. At the age of 4 Ororo was given in pledge to Matubu, the son of one of the counseling families. The counselors serve as advisors to the ruling families. Father regretted the task but had no choice but to honor tradition. When it was heard that we were to come here for Ororo's wedding, Matubu demanded to come and claim his right. With great reluctance I was forced to allow him to accompany us."

Ororo looked up at Matubu, her eyes still moist but refusing to release the torrents they detained. "Teanna is a wonderful woman. I knew she loved you and I did not claim you when you chose to marry her. I thought you cared for her. The matter was closed." Her voice was calm as she spoke. She refused to allow shock and anger to rule her.

"I love my wife. I chose her, not my father. But you will also come under my roof."

Knowing the tradition well she calmly stood and straightened to face him. "You have made your request. Our tradition allows me to make my choice. I refuse."

All her friends looked on with wonder and worry.

Onnaka stood and moved to her sister's side as did Saket. They all stood tall and proud but with varied emotion displayed on their faces. Saket seemed to maintain the calm of his polite explanation. Ororo was distant and featureless. Onnaka was quietly indignant.

The rest in the room remained respectfully quiet as they seemed to understand that they were witness to the fulfilling of tradition. Charles lightly grazed Matubu's mind. Though his purpose was not to intrude he still could sense the amusement that was there. He turned his eyes to his friend and offered his help.

Matubu looked at each of the three in front of him as if he was considering his response. He looked past them to the man in the chair. After giving an arrogant glare he turned back to Ororo who had her eyes to the floor. "I do not accept your refusal."

Ororo's eyes rosed to his as she tried to remain calm.

"You must accept," snapped Onnaka. "You were merely to fulfill the steps of the dispute. The betrothal is denied."

Matubu smugly smiled and turned to Saket. "I have given my answer. It will not change."

"What do you hope to gain from this?" Saket moved to stand in front of his sisters. "You have your family. Leave Ororo to have her own."

"No. If you will not give me what is mine, then I demand the right of challenge." His haughty demeanor was abrasive to everyone in the room.

"No," whispered Ororo. She looked at him again and stepped forward. "I will not allow this to continue. There will be no challenge."

"Then you agree to come with me?"

Logan tried to move but couldn't fight against the hold Charles had on his mind. _Chuck, let me go!_

_No, My Friend. Let this play out. For Ororo's sake we must respect her traditions. I will not allow anything against her wishes._

"No," Ororo stood firmly.

"Then you have no say and will remain quiet or you and your family will carry this disgrace. I demand…"

"You demand nothing!" Saket didn't allow him to continue. "I am the overseer of this challenge and I will dictate your actions. This conversation is over for now. Since you have proven yourself to be an adversary to the family gathered here you will go to a room and remain there until you are summoned. You will not cause more difficulty than you have already." He turned to Charles. "Is there a secured place he may eat and spend the night?"

"I will not be treated as a prisoner," Matubu griped.

Saket turned back to him and gave a dangerous glare as he whispered through gritted teeth, his calm threatening to give way. "You have lied to me. You have used the esteem and honor of our fathers to maneuver your way to this meeting so you could clearly use the traditions we respect to usurp undue power for yourself as a future leader. I consider this treacherous behavior and will not stand for it. You will be treated as I see fit and will be returned to the village as soon as possible for further consequences."

Charles moved forward as he released Logan. "Scott, will you and Remy, please escort our guest to one of the secured rooms in the south wing?"

Logan, having regained his strength from the soft drain that Rogue applied, stood defiantly behind Ororo.

"Matubu," Saket warned as he saw the two escorts approach him. "I will not tolerate any further disruption."

The room was quiet until the men left and the door was closed. Logan wrapped his arms around Ro as she turned and finally released the flood waters she had been holding. After only a moment to regain her composure she lifted her head and looked at him. "I am so sorry."

"For what, Darlin'? You didn't do anything."

"Let's all go into the dining room. I think we will all feel better after we eat."

"Very good idea, Jean." Charles agreed and led the way.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

_**Troubles of the Past**_

Author's note: Thank you all for the reviews. It's nice to know that I have a few readers who have stuck with me. All your encouragement is wonderful. Thank you all soooo much.

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

Chapter 5

Dinner was very quiet. Conversations were brief and remained trivial. Ororo was quiet as she ate. Everyone seemed to be talking around her and trying not to say anything that would have further upset her.

When they all returned to the Library for drinks Logan couldn't take anymore. "How long are we gonna tap dance around this? What is this challenge?"

"There will be no challenge," Ororo stated firmly not looking at him. "If I must I will return to our village and plead my case to the ruling counsel. I will just have to…postpone…our wedding." She finished with a quiet sob that she turned away and tried to keep from escaping.

"But, Ro, you've worked so hard on everything. Isn't there any other way?" Kitty asked.

"There is," Onnaka began. "She can choose…"

"Sister, stop," Ororo quickly cut her off.

"Choose what?" Jubilee's curiosity was at an all time high.

"I will not." Ororo stated firmly, pleading silently with her eyes to her sister.

Onnaka remained quiet but Saket spoke. "Sister, you know that I would not allow you to marry him, no matter what the outcome. Though he led me to believe that he was trying to fulfill tradition, his challenge is a vain attempt to attain you and use your position in our family to be given authority as your husband."

"I do not blame you, Brother. You would have had no way of knowing his motivation beyond obligation," she tried to smile at him.

"I still don't understand," Logan interjected.

"He has a right to know," Onnaka stated quietly as Ororo looked at her in defeat.

Reena has long been Saket's wife. She loved her husband and her family. Their position as ruling family has given her specific duties to which she has proven to be more than an excellently capable consort and helpmate to her husband. Her mild manner and melodic voice lent to her often being called upon when diplomacy was essential. She began to explain. "If when, the proper time comes, either person does not wish to fulfill the arrangement made by their fathers, they need only announce their refusal. Our forefathers made this arrangement long ago to be able to both follow tradition and still give the couple an honorable option to do their own choosing of a mate. The other can agree and the betrothal becomes respectfully annulled. If it is the man who makes the refusal, the woman is released without disgrace and is free to be pursued by another. She can not make a challenge. If the woman refuses the man, a challenge can be made. The woman must choose a defender who will fight the man for her right of choice."

"That sounds easy enough," Bobby declared. "He claimed, you refused, he challenged, you pick a champion, they fight. None of us would let you lose. We send him packing. The wedding goes on as planned. Problem solved." He smiled proudly.

Logan winked at him in agreement and added, "Except I'm the only choice. I've wanted to beat him to a pulp since this whole thing started and now he's asking me to do it. How easy can it be?"

"Logan…Bobby…" Jubilee softly rebuked, "it's not that simple for Ro."

"It is not that simple for any of us," Saket gently corrected. "Though there has not been a challenge for over one hundred years, it has been traditionally…to the death."

Gasps were heard and murmurs began as everyone spoke at once. Ororo covered her face with her hands, where she stood still, in the middle of the room. When she felt Logan's strong and gentle hand on her shoulder she dropped her hands, looked into his eyes then turned and fled.

Everyone fell silent at her movement. Logan moved to follow her but Saket stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. "I know that you love my sister and you would willing protect her life with your own. However, this situation does not threaten her life but her honor and the honor of her family."

"I care about those things, too. I understand that her tradition and custom make her what she is and dictate how she lives and I love her for it. I'll do whatever is necessary."

Saket smiled, "Onnaka said you were a good mate for Ororo. I am pleased to be able to agree."

"I'm glad to know I have your blessing but that doesn't seem to be enough in this case." Logan was polite but wanted to follow Ro.

"No, regretfully I must agree with you on this point, but let me go after her. I will speak with her and we will find an honorable way to end this for everyone." Saket turned from Logan and met the eyes of his very irritated sister. He smiled reassuringly at her then walked out.

In the hall, Ororo was seated on the stairs, staring into her hands. She could sense the approach of her brother but did not look up. "In these hands I have the power to mold and wield nature like a sword. Lightning and great gales rush to answer my call. For all my power, I do not have the power to make my own choice." Her face fell into her hands as she began to cry.

Sitting next to her, Saket's heart broke as he heard her rending words. Pulling her to him, he allowed her to cry into his shoulder as he had done so many years before when her powers began and she ran to him with fear and questioning. "I will not allow Matubu to take you."

She looked up at him with tears still falling from her eyes. "You can not refuse a challenge, Saket. You and your children will carry the disgrace. I can not allow that to happen."

"We will not be disgraced. We will find a way for all parties to save face. Matubu is the one who is carrying his own dishonor. I will go to him and force him to recant his demand for the challenge. I will offer him leniency if he is agreeable." He sat and rubbed her arm in comfort as he spoke.

"That will not serve you. He will go back and say he was coerced into agreement against his will. With no other ruling family to mediate, it will be his word against yours. I will go to him. I'm just not yet sure what I will say."

"Logan is truly a lucky man. I know that he loves you very much and will make a good husband, one that I will be proud to call brother." He was pleased to see her smile, finally. "Let us go and rejoin our family."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her.

The issue was allowed to rest for the evening as they spoke again of other things until the time for retiring came. Their guests were escorted to rooms and Saket was assured that Matubu could not leave his room without setting off the security alarms.

Logan followed Ro to her room and waited for her to change. When she came out of the bathroom in her nightgown, her restraint and calm demeanor taxed, she ran into his waiting arms. Desperately needing to feel some measure of peace and comfort, she held him tightly and rested her head against his chest.

Logan just held her and stroked her long hair. When he felt her loosen her hold on him, he spoke as comfortingly as he could. "Everything's gonna be ok, Darlin'. Don't you worry about it."

"Oh, Logan, I am so sorry."

"Hey, now I already told you, there's nothing for you to be sorry about."

"But I wanted our wedding to run so smoothly. I had everything planned so well. I wanted you to be happy."

"Our wedding is still 6 days away. I don't think anything is ruined. And as for me being happy," he tilted her head to look into her eyes, "I'm happy every time I see you look at me with love in your eyes. I know that nothing will ever change that." Slowly he leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. When he moved away he smiled and added, "Besides, now your plans for the wedding just got better as far as I'm concerned. I'm sure your original plans didn't include a fight." He smiled as she playfully smacked her open hand against his chest. "Come on, now. No more tears. I can't stand to see you cry. Try to get some sleep. We'll deal with everything tomorrow." He led her to the bed and watched her lay down. "I may not be able to stay with you but I can still tuck you in." He arranged the sheet over her then sat by her side.

"Logan," she whispered. "You can't fight Matubu. The fight is…"

"…to the death. Yeah, I know. I hardly think it's a problem though. My healing factor's in fine shape."

"You can't just kill, Matubu."

"I won't," he assured her. "I'll just convince him to change his mind and he'll be forced to accept your refusal. The guy's power hungry. He doesn't have a death wish." He smiled then leaned down and kissed her. After a longer, deeper kiss, he sat up. "Go to sleep," he said as he walked to the door. "You're tired. I want you to get all the rest you can this week, while I'm in my own room. After Saturday, you're never sleeping alone again."

"I love you. Goodnight, My Love."

"Goodnight, Angel."

Monday

The next morning all was almost normal in the mansion. Breakfast was as loud as ever as the children all came in and went out in rounds. Kira walked the halls as she left her mother to sleep in their room. It was easy to follow the noise to the kitchen. After being greeted by some of the other children she had met the night before she accepted breakfast from Jean and went to sit at a table. As others arrived she found acceptable conversation in the company of 3 other young people.

Suzanne, (Sissy) age 12, a teleport, was a first year student. She ran away from home when her parents ordered her not to use the 'freaky power' she had. When the professor contacted her parents to let them know she was safe, they gladly relinquished custody to him and have never contacted her since.

Eli, age 10, was a psionic. Though he couldn't read minds and speak into them, he could distinguish individuals by their minds. Then, if he concentrated hard enough on that which was familiar to him, he could assimilate their optic impulses. His parents sent him to a psychologist when he began to tell them that he was seeing things. He heard about Xavier's institute from a counselor and requested to be enrolled.

Jack, was a special young man. He seemed to be a wealth of information. He had the ability to instantly remember all information he was exposed to. At the age of 7 his powers began to develop and the teachers in school immediately notified his parents. They proudly put him into an accelerated program but soon found that even the advanced programs in their area were not enough to keep up with his growing intellect. While reading a paper by Hank McCoy, Jack decided he had some questions he wanted answered by the author. It wasn't until his 3rd correspondence that Dr. McCoy realized that he was indeed communicating with a child. Professor Xavier contacted his parents and Jack was transferred to 'Mutant High.' Now at age 13, his course work includes all areas of the sciences. Literature from varied cultures is his favorite hobby. The subject he works hardest at is being a child. He is encouraged to not forget his age and learn to have fun.

Kira enjoyed meeting these children and was fascinated by all their personal stories. Though she was not a mutant, she was very intelligent and very mature. Her mother and uncle saw to her education and were determined that she have every opportunity. After breakfast she agreed to go on an extended tour of the grounds with her new friends.

Just off the grounds a small group was meeting.

"What happens if dey figure it out?"

"Don't worry. Dey won'. You studied all the pictures and you know all you need to. Just try to mingle and see what happens. If you run into trouble, just talk your way out. Dat is what you're best at. Now, wait here 'til you see him leave."

Hank and Adam began working on a project they had planned for their time together. Scott left on an errand of the professor's. He would be back on Tuesday morning. Jubilee had plans to take Kitty out while it was still early in the week. They had catching up to do. Bobby and Jesse were hanging out at home and watching kids.

Mid morning Remy went to find Marie. He found her coming out of Ororo's room. "How is she?" he nodded up the stairs.

"She's worried. I've neva' seen her laighk this. I'm startin' to worry about her." Marie pulled close and put her arm around his waist as they walked down the hall.

"Stormy's a strong woman, Chere. Remy's seen her in many situations. She always pulls through. Dis one just took her by surprise, dat's all. You'll see. She'll be fine." He walked with his arm draped casually over her shoulders. When they had gotten to the landing of the stairs he stopped and turned to her. "Mon Belle, listen to me," he began.

Marie immediately braced herself. _ He dropped the 3rd person again. Ah guess this is how Ah'll know when he's really upset about something. _

Remy could see her stiffen in concern. He hated to make her worry but he had no choice. He had to find out what Pierre wanted and get him out of his life. "I have to go into de city for a while."

"Can't Ah come with you?" she tried.

"No, Chere. I have to do dis alone. I'll find out what dey want and be rid of dem. Be home for dinner," he leaned in and kissed her gently. "I promise." He looked into her eyes and saw her fear. "Don't worry, Chere. It's not dat bad. Everybody have people in deir past dey want to forget. Sometimes dey try to reintroduce demselves." He gave her one of his most charming smiles as he stepped away. "Remy deal wid it and be back to give you de whole story." He winked at her and strode down the stairs.

Logan had errands to run for the wedding and decided that he was going to continue as planned. This little distraction of Matubu's wasn't going to ruin his wedding. He was determined to make Ororo happy, especially after all of this. He left with Shalimar and Brennan along for the ride.

Saket met with Charles in his office after breakfast. "I wish this could not have happened."

"There must be some reasonable way around this situation," Charles stated.

"Matubu has never shown interest in Ororo, even when she was younger. He never mentioned the betrothal when he married Teanna. I considered the matter closed. When he approached me 4 days ago, I questioned him. He indirectly gave me the impression that he was merely fulfilling tradition by proceeding with the formal refusals so that Ororo would maintain her honor. I should have been suspicious of his vague answers but I wanted to believe he was satisfying his responsibilities and acting in her best interest. I have been a fool."

"No, My Friend. As a leader of your people, it is your responsibility to see the innocence until the guilt is proven. There was nothing else you could have done. It is up to us now how to proceed. A fight to the death is out of the question."

"There is something else I must tell you." Saket looked older every minute. "Matubu is a mutant." His face contorted with question as he saw Charles smirk. "This is not upsetting to you?"

"That he is a mutant? No. I sensed it when I tried to touch his mind last evening."

"Would it be wrong to share your findings with me?" Saket respectfully asked.

Charles considered the ethics of it for only a moment. The reading wasn't deep so there really wasn't too much yet to reveal. "I only touched his mind from a distance. I do not believe he even sensed it. He was too focused with his own intents. Beyond the feeling that he is a mutant, strongest at the time was his distain for Logan. Having witnessed Marie weaken him, I'm afraid he believes that Logan would be an easy kill. I agree with your intuition of ulterior motive. He has no heart for Ororo, only what she represents for him. He is over confident and arrogant, but none of this is of revelation to you, only confirmation. Am I correct?"

"Sadly, yes. After all that has happened, I was hoping for a shred of hope to salvage the honor of his family. His wife's brother is my closest friend. She has given Matubu two beautiful children. I care for them deeply." The heart of a true leader was clearly visible in his words.

"I realize banning powers would not be considered honorable in this case. Do you know what his powers are? I was not able to discern from the distance."

"I know that he has incredible speed and that his strength is incomparable. He has been called upon when the strength of the other men has failed. Those are the only powers I have been witness to."

"That's why he has such disregard for Logan. His first impression was set by his being weakened. I'm afraid he will be greatly surprised by Logan if they are to actually fight."

"Does he also have superhuman strength?" he asked almost hopefully.

"Though his strength is great, it is not his mutation."

"Maybe he would defer to another champion, one with a matching ability."

"There are two here with that kind of strength. One is Marie and I don't think she would be considered a suitable second."

"No, fighting a woman no matter how strong would not be respectable."

"The other is Hank."

"Dr. McCoy?" he watched and Charles nodded. "Perhaps he can be the chosen one."

"Saket, I share your desire for this to proceed as simply as possible but I do not see Logan allowing a friend to take up his fight."

"You are correct, of course. We will find another way. I will not see my sister unhappy."

Remy went to the bar where he agreed to meet Pierre. It was lunch time and the place was quickly becoming full of business men and women from the surrounding office buildings. _ Nice choice. Looks like Pierre wants to make sure Remy stay calm. _

"Mr. LeBeau?" a hostess asked.

Turning quickly at the question, he found a lovely young lady smiling professionally at him. "Oui, Chere." He smiled charmingly at her as she began to blush at his politeness.

"If you will please follow me, your party is waiting."

"With pleasure," he gestured for her to lead the way. In the distance he saw Pierre and another man in a booth in the back of the restaurant, conveniently away from the crowded bar. His eyes were dark as he saw Pierre notice their approach. As the young lady turned to address him again he instantly softened to a charmer, as usual.

"If there is anything else I can get for you, please don't hesitate to ask." She glanced around the table then smiled up at Remy as he remained standing.

"Merci, Petite." He smiled as he watched her turn and walk away. When she had left he turned his dark eyes on his hosts and sat down.

"You still charm all de files, don' you, Remy?" Pierre began.

"What do you want, Pierre? You had better not've hurt Candy." Remy threatened.

"Relax, Remy, Candy's just fine. You remember Claude, Candy's brother-in-law?" Pierre smiled mischievously at him.

Remy nodded but his concern was not lessened. "Why you want to meet me?" He turned a smile of thanks as a waitress brought him a menu. "Thank you, Chere, just a beer, please." He waited for her to turn before returning a glare at his hosts. "I'm waiting."

"What's de matter, Remy? No time for old friends?" Pierre grinned.

"I would not call our past association, friendship. I'm done doin' jobs for you. De last time I ended up in jail and you left me high and dry."

"Dat was yesterday's news. We don't want dere to be any hard feelin's. We just want to catch up and see what's goin' on wid you. After I met, Claude, here, he was kind enough to introduce me to de rest of your family. Very nice people, especially Candy. Belle file."

"Don' threaten me." Remy's voice was low and dangerous.

"We're not here to threaten any one. We just want to make sure everyone knows everyone very well."

Remy glared at him.

As Kira and her new friends walked along the path on the south edge of the property, she admired the beauty of the trees around her. They were different from the jungles she was used to. The kids spoke and laughed and exchanged stories as they walked. Suddenly a noise in the trees behind them made them all stop. "What was that?" Sissy asked.

Eli slowly moved in the direction from which they heard the sound. "Maybe it was a dear. How close do you think we can get to it?"

"Not very, if you keep talking," Jack whispered. "Now get down." He crouched down and moved past Eli to lead the way.

Just as the girls began to slowly follow, he jumped from the tree and landed behind them.

With shouts and jumps the 4 children turned to see that they had been fooled by the sound. "Mr. LeBeau," Sissy said as she tried to get her breathing to return to normal, "You scared us."

"Don't you tink it's dangerous for you to be out here alone? Anybody could've snatched you. Den what you do?" He stood glaring with his hands on his hips. "Now all of you get back to de house where you' safer."

"Yes, Sir," they chorused as they all turned and walked back with him following closely.

"Hear you got a new girlfriend and a nice place to stay," Pierre said. "What's her name again?"

"You had better stay away from my home. You wouldn't get along with my new friends." Remy warned.

"Oh yeah, Marie, sure is a beauty and got a wonderful voice, too." Pierre grinned like a wolf.

"You stay away from her." Remy now knew why Pierre wanted to meet in this place. If it were anywhere else he would have already punched the grin off his face. Instead he kept his voice tight and low. "Why you doin' dis?"

"You know us very well. We just wanted to make sure we knew you, too. So dere wouldn't be any misunderstandings. We don't want you to be too friendly with some people; the cops, for example."

"You holdin' my family over me if I squeal to de cops. I didn't roll on you when I was in jail. Wat makes you tink I do it now?"

"We're just making sure everyone stays friendly. Why don' you come home for a visit? I'm sure everyone back home like to see you; especially Belle."

Remy froze for a moment at the mention of her name. Almost instantly he recovered to not let the men see any reaction, "Forget it. I'm too busy. I told you. I don' squeal." He stood up and glared back at the men. "You stay outta my life and I stay outta yours. Dat's all I promise you." He turned and strode to the door smiling back at the hostess who had seated him. Once outside he got on his bike and headed home anger building as thoughts of the conversation replayed in his mind. He wanted to punch something. _ I need a workout, _he thought as he got closer.

As the children walked silently back to the house, he followed them. In the garden he saw her sitting and reading. He slowly walked up behind her and just stood there gazing at her. "Wat you reading, Chere?" he spoke after a few moments of silent appreciation.

Marie gasped and turned as she was startled from her reading. "Remy," she yelled. "You scared meh."

"Remy's sorry, Chere. Must be a good book. Didn't mean to make you jump." He moved closer and sat by her side.

"Hey, wait a minute. What are you doin' here? You said you were goin' into the city and wouldn't be back until dinner." She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

_**Troubles of the Past**_

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

Dream

Chapter 6

"Well, I got done early and wanted to get back to see you. Why don' we take a walk?" He stood and held out a hand for her.

Marie looked suspiciously at him. _ He's been actin' so weird lately. Maybe he'll finally tell meh what's goin' on. _She reached out and took his hand and let him lead her away from the mansion.

The 4 friends went into the kitchen. "After we eat let's go swimming," Suzanne offered. "The pool's warm enough, today."

"Kira, do you know how to swim?" Eli asked.

"Yes," she answered, "but at home we swim in the river. We do not have a…pool."

"Tonight, can you tell us some stories about your village?" Jack asked.

"I would like that," she replied as she was beginning to feel very accepted by these new people.

As they ate they heard a motorcycle pull into the garage. A moment later, Remy walked through the kitchen. He smiled when he saw the kids, in spite of his angry thoughts. They're one reason he liked it here so much. The kids always made him smile. "Hey," he rustled Eli's hair. "Nice to see dat you all taking de time to make our guest feel at home."

They all looked strangely at him. Eli closed his eyes at the sight of 2 strangers in his mind.

"Why don't you give her a tour of de grounds. I bet she like dat, won' you Kira?"

They all looked to one another then back to him. "Yes, Sir. I would, but…"

"Don' worry. Your maman won' mind. You can't get lost." He turned to Jack. "Take her out to the south trail. Just don' stay out past dark."

"Uh…yes, Sir," Jack said hesitantly.

Ororo found her brother enjoying the afternoon sun. "Saket, we can not let this carry on any longer. I want you to go to Matubu with me. I will allow his right of challenge as long as he agrees that it not be to the death."

Reena looked at her husband then back to her sister-in-law. "Ororo, are you sure this is what you want?"

"I can see no other way. Our family honor must be preserved."

"Logan will insist on being your defender," Onnaka remembered how he fought when he was in their village.

"I know. We have already spoken."

"If this must be done, Logan has his love for you as motivation if not power. It may carry him through," Reena declared, "but are you prepared for any outcome?" She looked serenely into Ororo's eyes and was pleased by the determination she saw.

"If he wins I will go back with him and become his…property. If he loses he must return to the village and never speak to me again. The matter must be closed."

"What if he refuses your terms?" Onnaka asked as she sat beside Reena on the back porch.

"I will not give him the choice," Saket replied as he sipped from his glass. "I have been thinking about this and believe that he has worked his way into a corner." He turned to his sister. "We only have one chance at this. If he agrees to fight and wins, you will have to go with him. I do not wish to see that happen."

"Nor do I," Charles said as he came through the door.

"I have no choice, Charles. I must maintain the honor of our family. Unfortunately I must put this burden on Logan."

"What burden, Darlin'?"

Ororo jumped at the sound of his voice. "Logan, I thought you were out with Shalimar and Brennan."

"We just got back," Shalimar smiled as she came through the door after Logan.

Reena poured them all glasses of lemonade from the pitcher she had on the table and offered them around. "Please sit and join us. We must discuss this now and make our decisions."

Marie walked silently, waiting for him to talk to her. When he seemed he wasn't going to speak she asked, "Remy, what happened? What was that meeting all about?"

He moved closer and put his arm around her shoulders. "Aw, Chere, Remy don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about us. What we gonna do later?"

"Remy…" she began to move away from his uncomfortable hold, "talk to meh. Ah want to help you."

He stopped walking and pulled her closer. "We can talk about dat later, Remy wants to talk about us." He leaned in and kissed her.

Marie was a little shocked when his kiss wasn't quite as soft as usual. She moved away and looked at him but was pulled roughly back to him. _ What happened to him? _ She didn't like this change. "Hey," she forced him away, "What are ya doin'?"

"I want to kiss you, Chere." He tried to pull her again but found she was stronger than he thought. "Don't fight me?" He began to struggle against her strength.

"What's wrong with you?" She pulled away but had to fly to do it. As she rose off the ground, he panicked and let go. She landed a few feet away from him and stood with her hands on her hips. "Ah want to help you, but all this is doin' is makin' meh mad. When you want to talk, you can come find meh." She turned and stormed off.

"Well, well, well. She's quite a little fireball. You've got good taste, Cousin," he whispered then headed back to the mansion.

Ororo moved to sit next to Logan. "Logan, you know that I love you more than anything in this world. No matter what happens, please believe that will never change." She looked at him with tear-filled eyes as she continued. "For the sake of my family's honor I must accept the challenge and ask you to be my champion."

Logan looked around at the sad faces peering back at him. He turned to face his fiancé and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Darlin', we talked about this last night. I have no problem fightin' this guy. I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine."

"I will not allow a fight to the death," Saket declared. "He will agree to a knock out. If you win he will go back to the village and tell everyone that he accepted Ororo's release without refute."

"But if you do not win," Onnaka began sadly but could not continue.

Confused, Logan looked around. He sensed everyone's anxiety. He knew Shalimar could feel it, too. He looked at her when she put a hand to his arm before she spoke.

"What happens if Logan doesn't win?"

"Ororo will go back to the village with him," Reena stated as calmly as she could.

Logan smirked, "Oh, is that all?"

Shocked, Ororo looked up questioningly at him. When he met her eyes he smiled, "Come on, Darlin'. Do you really think he's got a chance? There's no way I'm gonna lose you. Not after taking so long to finally find you." He smiled over her shoulder as she fell against him and cried.

"Logan," Charles got his attention. "There's something you must know. Matubu is a mutant."

When Logan refused to react to the information, Brennan spoke up. "What, exactly, are his powers?"

"He has speed and strength," Charles replied.

Logan refused to be shaken. He was not going to lose his girl. "Well, I'll just have to stay away from him long enough between hits to heal." No one was amused.

Saket stood. "We are agreed then. After dinner, in the presence of all, let us present our offer to Matubu. If he agrees, they will fight tomorrow. I wish to have this unpleasantness over quickly so we can get on with the wedding." He nodded to Logan as he conveyed confidence in his victory.

When the man got there, he entered the kitchen door and found her getting a drink. "Chere, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me."

"Ah just want to help. Why are you pushing meh away?" Her eyes pleaded with him.

After his workout, Remy went to his room to shower and change. When he was presentable, he went looking for Marie. As he got closer to the kitchen he heard…

"Remy's sorry, Chere. Just trying to protect you." He opened his arms and let her come to him.

Stepping through the door he stopped in shock at what he saw. Brandishing a charged card he spoke just loud enough to be heard. "Rogue…move away…now."

Hearing her code name and his voice across the room, her head snapped up from the shoulder it was resting on. With his arms still around her she looked from one man to the other, shock and fear evident on her face.

"Now, now, Remy, look what you've done. You've scared the woman." He reached up and let his fingers slide across her cheek.

She jerked her head away from his hand and stepped back but was blocked from escape by the counter. "Remy, what…who…" she stuttered as she looked again from face to face. The two looked so much alike that in her shock she really wasn't sure which her beau was.

"Jean Paul," Remy's voice was low and threatening, "get away from her.

The man smiled at the look on her face and stepped back.

It was just that moment that Jean and Evie chose to walk through the door with both their babies. Evie gasped at the scene before her and turned her body to shield Nadene.

Jean looked at her friends and saw the fear on Marie's face. Taking a deep breath to recover from her own shock she stepped forward holding her son closer. She knew the mind of her friend when she reached for it, but this other man had the looks, and the demeanor that would confuse anyone else. He was the same height, had the same hair and except for the shade of the eyes had almost the exact same face. _Gambit?_ she met his eyes. _Is there really immediate danger here?_

_Remy just find him here with Marie._

_Drop the card, unless you plan to blow a hole in the _

_kitchen wall._

He smirked and dropped the card as it fizzled to the floor. He reached his hand out for Marie to come to him. He smiled when she immediately complied. He pulled her closer, looked at her then stepped protectively in front of her and spoke again. "What are you doin' here?"

"I came to visit. I guess she thought I was you."

Marie stepped forward in outrage. "What? You intentionally led meh to believe you were…were…" she looked between them again and got more frustrated and confused. "You claimed to be him and came after meh. How dare you?" She began to lunge at him.

Remy grabbed her arms and pulled her back. "Easy, Chere." He turned back to his cousin, "Jean Paul," he threatened.

Smiling smugly at his accomplishment he conceded to his cousin's silent demand. "I apologize for the deception. I heard my cousin had a beautiful girl. I wanted to get to know her a little."

Evie could sense the tension in the room rising instead of quelling, "Marie, why don't you come help us with the babies and let Remy speak to his cousin." She knew Marie didn't want to leave but felt she had to get the men alone. She looked at Jean. Then Jean silently urged Marie to follow them.

When the women and babies were gone, Remy glared at his cousin. "Pierre wanted the meeting to get me away from home so you could come here." His realization put fury in his voice. "I want you to leave…now."

"Come on, Remy, it's not my fault she couldn't tell the difference between us. There were a bunch of kids who thought I was you, too. I think I scared them."

Remy was fed up with this. He grabbed his arm and began to pull him from the room.

In the hall he almost walked into Jesse and Bobby who stepped aside in shock. "Remy, what's going on?" Bobby asked.

"It's ok. Remy's cousin was just leaving." Without stopping he pulled him through the front door and pushed him down the porch steps.

Stumbling down the steps and turning to face his angry cousin, Jean Paul taunted, "Is this any way to entertain a guest?" He looked back and saw the same 4 kids he met first. "See, I told you I must have scared them."

Remy looked at the fear on their faces as they looked from man to man. He turned back to his cousin. "You not a guest here," Remy spat. "Get out. Tell Pierre if any of you comes around here again, Remy blow you to pieces." He folded his arms across his chest and stood firmly at the top of the stairs.

Seeing the men from the hall and the three women from the kitchen, sans the babies, come out to stand with his cousin, Jean Paul snickered. "I'll tell him but I doubt he'll be worried. See you around, Cousin." He waved over his shoulder as he walked down the drive.

They all stayed in place until the visitor was out of sight. Remy finally dropped his hands to his sides and sighed. He turned to see his friends looking at him.

Evie came up and put a caring hand on his shoulder. "They say you can pick your friends but you can't pick your family."

"Now you know why Remy prefers to stay here." He watched as they smiled. Turning to the children he tried to explain. "Dat was Remy's cousin. He likes to play games but I don't tink you have anyting to worry about. Even you little ones could take him out if you tried."

"Stop that," Jean softly reprimanded. "You'll only encourage them to be reckless. Come on, kids. Let's go get a snack." Jean and Evie herded them into the house as Eli's voice faded as they went, "Miss Jean, can I talk to you?"

Jesse shook his head as he pat Remy's shoulder and turned to follow Bobby and the girls in.

Only Marie waited on the porch. "Did he hurt you, Mon Ami?" Remy took Marie protectively into his arms.

"No, Ah'm not hurt. Ah just can't believe Ah thought he was you. You look so much alaighk. Remy, Ah'm sorry. Ah let him kiss meh and…"

"Hush, Chere, don' worry. Remy not let him near you. I'll break him in two if he touches you again." His voice was deep and dark as he whispered into her hair. He saw her pull away and look into his eyes. He could feel her concern but he would handle it. Without another word, he guided her inside and soon they were distracted by life in a big mansion.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

_**Troubles of the Past**_

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

Author's Note: I really love the reviews. I don't mind the constructive critisisms. I want to make my stories enjoyable so I take what you say seriously. I am also an edit nut. I go through my work many times before it gets posted, so you can imagine my dismay when I read it online and find a typo. mxangel sent something about typing the word 'and'. I went through the entire chapter and couldn't find any typo this time. Could you please point it our specifically so I can fix it? Thank you so much. Love, Redhead.

Dream

Chapter 7

Dinner was served. It was a little less formal than the night before but still quieter than usual. After all the children were cared for, for the evening and sent to their rooms the adults gathered in the library for their evening social. This evening tension was high and it was anything but relaxing.

"If you would prefer, this meeting can be arranged to be private," Adam offered.

"I appreciate your desire to be sensitive to our family but to properly fulfill tradition; it must be witnessed by all who are available. At home this would be done in front of all the adults of the village." Saket offered as explanation.

"Every meaningful event in our lives has tradition and ritual connected to it in some manner." Reena sat beside her husband and again proudly functioned in her role as his adjunct. "We should handle this no differently just because we are not home. Here is where Ororo lives and here is where her family is," she opened her arms to include them all. "This is her home; therefore we should conduct ourselves accordingly."

"Along with the gathering, there is ritual." Onnaka joined the conversation. "Saket and Professor Xavier will preside and accept or refute the final outcome. Ororo must stand before Matubu and again state her desire. Saket will call for anyone willing to fight for her right to choose. Any single man may step forward." She looked at all the men gathered and smiled at their willing faces. "She then must choose her defender." She moved to stand in front of Logan and reached for his hand. "When she picks, you must stand by her side and answer Saket when he speaks. Do not touch her. Look only at your adversary and make no aggressive action no matter what provocation he may give you." She looked at everyone in the room. "No matter what he may say or do, you all must remain quiet and not interfere," she looked at Ororo and added sadly, "no matter what he does."

"A time and place will be set and the two will be left alone to prepare themselves for the encounter. I will tend to each of their needs for the evening and morning as they must remain in seclusion," Reena continued.

"Are there any questions before we begin?" Onnaka offered.

Everyone looked around the room and eventually all eyes fell on Ororo who was focused on her hands in her lap. "If we have to do this then let's just do it and get it over with." Jubilee snapped.

Saket looked at each face. He turned to his sister. "Ororo, I will ask you one final time. Is this what you want?"

Without looking up she nodded and whispered, "It is."

The pain that shot through everyone's hearts was strong enough to make Jean and Evie wince. Adam sat between them. His connection to his wife led him to put his arm around her for support as she leaned into him. Seeing Jean lower her head and touch her temple he knew she was feeling it too. He caringly took her hand in the absence of her husband and winked when she smiled back at him and held his hand firmly.

Saket turned to Charles and nodded.

"Brennan and Jesse, could you please be in charge of escorting Matubu where ever he may need to go in the next 24 hours. It is my understanding that he may only be escorted by the already married, not a potential opponent." Charles watched as they stood and nodded their agreement. "Please bring him here, now."

Kira sat in Sissy's room with her, Jack, and Eli. "This is strange for me," she told them. "We would not sit in our room like this."

"What do you do before bed," asked Jack.

"Before our bed time we sit with our parents as they tell stories." She looked down as she continued. "Tonight though would be different."

"What do you mean?" asked Sissy.

"Tonight my Godmother must risk shaming our family."

"What's going on down there?" Jack asked.

"Eli could look through Mr. Logan and find out what's happening," Sissy offered.

"No," Eli shouted. "I can't do that."

"Why not? Don't you want to know what's going on?" She pushed.

"Leave him alone, Sis," Jack defended. "He can't do that. It wouldn't be right and you know it." He turned to Kira. "You can tell us about it, though. It's a tradition or some kind of ritual, isn't it?"

Kira proceeded to tell them what she knew of the old ways. She told them of her grandfather and of Ororo being betrothed to Matubu. "It gets very complicated but she must refuse him before she can marry another."

"Then Mr. Logan has to fight this guy. How cool is that?" Sissy said.

"Not very. If I remember correctly, it's supposed to be a fight to the death." Jack interjected.

Kira looked surprised. "You know of our customs?"

"I like to study cultures and literature. Miss Monroe gave me some books on your culture before. Are you betrothed to anyone?" he asked and instantly quieted the others.

"No. My uncle and the other ruling leaders have recently declared that custom to be part of history and never to be practiced again. I will have the right to choose without the burden of needing defense."

"Will they let us watch the fight?" Sissy seemed incorrigible.

"I do not believe so. Children are usually sent away during such times."

Brennan opened the Library doors and preceded Matubu as he entered. Matubu walked with his head held high and no apparent emotion on his face. Jesse soon followed and closed the doors.

Saket stood in the middle of the floor as Matubu approached him. Everyone else remained seated around the room.

"I have come to claim she who was given to me by your father," he boomed in a formal even tone.

"Sister, come forth." Saket held out his hand as Ororo stood and walked to his side. He held her hand in his and stretched it toward Matubu. "I willing give her," but as Matubu reached to take her, Saket pulled her hand back. "...if it is what she wants. Ororo, do you also wish this?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Ororo. Slowly she raised her head and let her eyes meet Matubu's. Standing proudly before him she spoke slowly. "No. I do not wish this."

With speed that was quicker than anyone's eye, Matubu moved. When all movement was still, Ororo was locked in his arms.

Logan growled low and was aware of everyone's shock. He looked at Ororo and saw the fear in her eyes. The instant he was about to move he heard,

_NO! Logan, don't!_

Logan's head snapped around as he looked into his friend's eyes.

_Don't move. Honor her ways. He won't hurt her. He's only trying to intimidate us._

Hearing the growl, Matubu turned a superior grin on Logan. Then he looked down into Ororo's frightened eyes. "I do not accept your refusal. You will come into my home and I will take you as mine." He was amused at the sense of apprehension he was causing.

"Matubu, release my sister," Saket warned in a dangerous voice. "You have not yet earned the right to lay your hands on her."

Onnaka defiantly walked up behind her sister and put her hands on her shoulders, glaring at Matubu and waiting for him to remove his hold on Ororo.

Matubu looked at her and mocked her defiance. When he looked back at Ororo he declared as he released his arms but put his hand to her face, "A mere technicality." He let his hand brush down her cheek and onto her neck as he whispered, "You will be mine before long."

Shalimar heard it. She had no doubt Logan did as she knew it was only said to irritate him. This is why she made sure to stay by his side. Her iron grip fell to his arm. She smiled inwardly as he rested his hand over hers in understanding. Outwardly she showed the same restrained distain as did everyone else in the room.

As Onnaka guided her sister to stand with their family again. Saket stepped forward. "She has refused your claim. Leave her with us."

"I do not accept her refusal. You will honor the betrothal." Matubu stood unshaken before Saket.

"I will not oppose her desires. Again I ask that you leave her with us." Saket's voice remained formal though a slight strain could be heard. He was trying desperately to function dispassionately as both overseer and head of family. Tradition must be satisfied and Matubu must not prevail.

"She has no right to desire anything but that which I demand. The honor of your family dictates that you must comply."

Kitty sat at Jesse's side. Normally a sensitive girl, being pregnant increased that sensitivity and Matubu's gruff and arrogant manner was wearing on her. Near tears she tried to restrain herself, putting her hand in her husband's and interlacing their fingers.

Jesse didn't look away but knew instantly what his wife must have been feeling. He firmly held her hand and covered it with his other as he soothed her.

Bobby and Jubilee sat by the window. He took both her hands in his when he saw her beginning to spark.

Adam strengthened his hold on both the telepaths by his sides. Tension was rising and this had the potential to get very ugly. Turning his eyes to Hank, he knew his friend had the same feeling, neither wanted to spend the evening in the med lab healing injured friends.

Remy sat casually as always, rubbing soothing circles on Marie's back as she sat on the edge of her seat. Seeming as though he wasn't seeing or hearing the same as everyone else, his laid back demeanor only proved to be more threatening when action was actually called for.

Brennan's hand was being mangled as he held one of Shalimar's. He knew her other held Logan's as she tried to help him remain calm. He almost had to laugh at the thought of two wildcats, both, trying to restrain their actions and the actions of the other.

Charles sat mindful of everyone and concentrated on Matubu. He would not let this get out of hand.

"She will not be given to you." Saket stepped in front of his sister, completely blocking her from Matubu's sight.

"My honor has been violated. I demand the right of challenge."

"You have that right." Saket granted. He turned to the people gather around him. "Is there any here who is willing to defend the honor of my family and the right of my sister to choose her own mate?"

Bobby stood and walked to stand behind Saket's family. A second later Remy moved to join him. Hank's large form stood and moved to stand on the other side of Bobby. After a moment's delay Bobby and Remy both stepped apart and Logan filled the space they created. Defiantly the four friends stood facing their opponent. Logan and Matubu's eyes locked in silent battle.

"Sister, it is for you to choose from those assembled here. Whom would you have defend you?" Saket motioned his hand to the men standing with his family.

Ororo took a deep breath and turned to her friends. Ceremoniously she stood in front of each one and emotionlessly looked into each face. Hank smiled at her as their eyes met but she continued on. She looked at Bobby's eager expression as he smiled at her. Her heart was pounding as she moved to stand in front of Logan. She watched as he glared over her shoulder. Forcing herself to continue, she stepped in front of Remy. When he looked down at her and winked, she almost lost her resolve. She knew they all loved her and her heart quaked even more. Stepping back in front of Logan she lowered her head. Her heart was beating so loudly in her ears that she could hardly hear her own words as she stated, "I choose this man."

A slow proud smile crept across Logan's face as he glared back at the man who thought he could take his girl. He stood straighter, held his head higher and puffed out his chest as he stood in defiance.

Sarek turned but did not move closer. "Ororo", he boomed. "Come back to my side."

Immediately she responded but never lifted her eyes from the floor.

Again he turned, "Logan, come forward."

As the other men returned to their places, Logan obliged and turned to face Saket.

"Do you understand what has been asked of you?"

"I do," Logan replied.

"Is it your desire to give of yourself for this woman to gain for her the right of choice?"

"Yes," he declared without hesitation.

"So it will be." Saket confirmed as he turned to face Matubu once again. "Prepare yourselves. Tomorrow, noon, we will meet to decide the fate of my sister."

Matubu, feeling confident and pleased, smiled and nodded his head in agreement then turned to go.

Brennan and Jesse got up to escort him back to his room. Just before the three reached the door of the library, they heard,

"Wait," Saket took a few steps toward them. "There will be one change to the tradition of this challenge."

Matubu furrowed his brow in suspicion. "There can be no changes. Tradition must be upheld."

"I am pleased you said that. For it is upon that statement that you will agree to the change." Saket smiled slyly.

"What riddle do you speak, Saket? Make it plain so I can leave and prepare to win my prize." He grinned as he looked at Ororo.

"I will let you prepare, but do not tax yourself. Tomorrow's fight will not be to the death."

"You can not change it. It is tradition." Matubu stepped forward.

Saket stood his ground and didn't flinch at Matubu's confrontation. "I will change it and you will agree."

"I will not."

"You have no choice. That I am allowing this challenge at all is only out of respect for your family. You have dishonored them and yourself by your own actions. Pursuing this challenge only threatens to increase that dishonor."

"I have claimed what is mine. I have no dishonor. She carries the dishonor for rejecting me." He angrily pointed to Ororo.

"Where was your honor when you chose to marry Teanna? I happily celebrated your union without mention of your betrothal to my sister. The moment you married her, you gave up your right to Ororo by not first fulfilling the tradition of refusal. That was your dishonor. You broke tradition. You married one while betrothed to another. Had your father been alive, he never would have allowed it. When the elders of the village approached me about the slight I dismissed it. The tradition was outdated and you were the last to carry any part of it. You were happy and I knew that my sister would not have wanted to deprive you or Teanna of your happiness. Now, years later, when Ororo wishes to marry you decide to assert your right of betrothal. When you approached me in the village you gave me the impression that you just wanted to officially release my sister. To honor your father, I allowed you to come. You lied to me. Do not think me such a fool that I would believe after all this time you actually love my sister. You only want the position you would hold as her husband. You dishonor yourself, your father, your wife and your traditions."

Matubu stood seething as Saket cut him open in front of his adversary. "News of this will get back to the village. You will be…"

"Yes, news will get back." Saket refused to let him continue. "Your actions will be the deciding factor as to how it will be told. My sister has gone beyond tradition after your dishonor to her and agreed to a challenge. Out of respect I have allowed it. Now you will agree to our terms. If you do not, this ends here and I take you back to the village myself to reveal all to the elders."

Matubu's lips thinned as he furrowed a dangerously vicious look toward Logan. After a long moment's pause he turned back to Saket. "If I win, she comes with me?"

"She has agreed. I will not forbid it. The matter will be closed."

"I agree to your terms." Stepping to the side to face Ororo he avowed, "It will make little difference. You will return with me." He immediately turned and left the room.

Silence ensued as everyone was too spent of emotional energy to move. Finally Ororo collapsed where she stood. Logan's reflexes proved excellent as he again caught her. Lifting her into his arms he stood before her brother.

Saket loving brushed the hair from her face. "This has been so hard on her. I know her life has at times been difficult and I know that she is a strong woman but matters of the heart and family mean more to her than her own welfare. She has always had that one weakness and ... it is her greatest strength." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Take her to her room, please. Onnaka will attend her. You must rest yourself. Reena will come to your room in the morning. You must not leave your room for any reason until the appointed time."

Logan stepped aside and had only taken a step when Saket's hand fell on his arm. He turned and looked into the man's weary face.

"Thank you. No matter what the outcome, tomorrow, I wish you to know that I believe you to be a man of high honor and deep respect."

Logan only nodded his head then turned and lovingly carried his fiancé to her room.

Onnaka looked around then silently followed Logan out.

At the hotel three men sat around the bar. "I really didn't get too far," Jean Paul said.

"It doesn' matter," Pierre replied. "We learned what we needed. Now all we have to do is get dem and get back to put our plan into action. By this time Wednesday, Remy will be walking right into our trap."

Logan gently put Ororo down onto her bed. He smoothed her hair down and kissed her still lips. Standing motionless, he just looked at her sleeping form.

"She loves you. You must not fail her."

Logan spun around to see Onnaka in the doorway. "That's not likely."

"Understand that Matubu is a mutant and will use all of his powers against you. Though he does not love my sister he wants the position she will give him. Greed will make him a dangerous opponent."

"Well, Darlin', I think greed will also make him reckless. He's arrogant and self confident. All I have to do is let him wear himself out."

"He will hurt you before your wedding."

"The only hurt I could get is if he takes Ororo away from me and I won't let that happen." He walked to the door then turned again. "She's the most important person in my life. I won't see her forced to marry."

"Sleep well, Logan."

"Goodnight, Darlin'."

Shalimar waited for Brennan in their room by the open window. Concern flooded her mind as she tried to relax. Sensing everyone's anxiety put her on edge early on in the evening. She wanted to run and get outside to breathe the fresh open air but she couldn't leave. She could only imagine that Logan felt that way, too. There was nothing to do but ride it out. Now she was pacing as she tried to release the trapped energies.

Brennan walked in and silently went to change. When he got into bed he waited for Shalimar to join him. "Come on, Shal. Get some sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow."

"What will Logan do if Matubu wins?" she asked as she lay by his side and put her head on his chest.

"I don't know but somehow I don't see Logan even letting him get close. If I'm wrong, life around here will get grim in a hurry."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

_**Troubles of the Past**_

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

Dream

Note: For some reason when I upload to the Doc Mgr. it automatically takes out my notations. The personal thoughts on my doc are indicated by italics and the 'greater than' and 'less than' signs. Telepathic communications are indicated by the wavey line that is half of the 'about equal to' sign. The italics will have to suffice for now but the signs did take in other installments of my story.

Chapter 8

Morning was more quiet than usual. All the children were sent on their way. Charles wanted them away from the mansion during the fight so he put Peter, Donna and Joseph in charge of the rest. They were all 16 and had grown into very responsible young people. Charles was proud of the way they had grown while at his school. He met with them after breakfast and explained all he felt necessary and suggested they take the rest on a hike and picnic to the lake on the west grounds.

Jean had often called on Peter and Donna to baby-sit. She was confident of their abilities and was comfortable letting them take Thomas where ever they went on the grounds. Evie, likewise, had come to be comfortable with their care of Nadene while on visits and was agreeable under the circumstances to let them take her for the afternoon.

Reena prepared the tray she needed and went to Matubu's room. The customs were known and no talk was needed as she worked. Finishing as quickly as possible she replaced the items on her tray and moved to leave. When she reached for the door knob her hand touched his as he used his speed and blocked her exit. "Let me pass," she requested as she pulled her hand away in surprise.

"Tell my opponent that he can not win. He is not of our village and is not bound by our ways. Ororo should not have obligated him. I will allow him the chance to back out now, without dishonor."

Reena spoke unthreateningly as she looked into his eyes. "Ororo loves Logan and he loves her. Their love binds them and obligates him. It is you who should back out. My husband will allow the same respect for you."

"I will not release the challenge." He opened the door for her.

"I am truly sorry." Reena looked away and walked from his room.

Proceeding to Logan's room, Reena knocked. When the door was opened she smiled as Logan let her in. "I hope you slept well."

"As well as could be expected, Darlin'. What's all this?"

She put the tray on his desk and picked up a bowl with a creamy mixture in it. "This is to relax your muscles. The more relaxed they are the more readily they will obey your demands on them. Please sit and take off your shirt. While I do this, close your eyes and try to relax your mind."

Logan complied and soon could feel the soothing cream being massaged expertly into his shoulders and back. He must have been relaxed because when he realized she had stopped and opened his eyes, the clock read 30 minutes had passed. "How am I supposed to fight when you put me to sleep?" he smiled at her.

"When you face your opponent, thoughts of sleep will be nonexistent." She gathered her items again then handed him a glass. "Drink this. It will give you energy." When he handed her the empty glass she returned it to its place but did not lift the tray. "Matubu asked me to offer you no disrespect if you wish to back out. He feels you should not have been placed under this obligation."

Logan smirked then he immediately sensed her mood shift. The professional diplomacy she had been working under was suddenly gone and worry had moved in to its place. He gently touched her shoulder and watched as she turned to him. "Reena?"

She straightened and tried to be strong. "My husband has faith in you. He believes you will prevail. We do not wish to see Ororo given to such as him. She should not be treated as an object of power to be won."

"As long as I'm alive I'll do everything I can to prevent it."

She smiled at him. "I know you will. When this is over you will be a most honored part of our family." She kissed his cheek then turned and left his room.

As the morning went on the children were sent off to have their picnic. The day was bright and warm. Donna carried Nadene and Joseph carried Thomas as they led the rest toward the lake. Peter walked with Jack and Eli as they brought up the rear and hurried along any stragglers.

"I wish they would've let us stay to see the fight," Eli said as he kicked a loose stone. "I wanted to see Mr. Logan pound that guy into the ground."

"Kira said 'no kids allowed.' They want us as far from there as possible," Jack shot back.

"You don't need to watch what's going on. You guys get into enough trouble on your own. That's why they don't want you around. They're afraid it'll encourage you to be worse than you already are." Peter laughed and playfully pushed Eli's shoulder.

Once at the lake, everyone helped to set up the picnic and then broke into groups. Some went swimming right away while others played with a Frisbee they brought. Jack, Eli, Sissy and Kira were among the first group. Donna was sitting under a tree watching over 2 napping babies. Peter played lifeguard and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

It was almost time for the challenge. The danger room was programmed with a suitable location. A clearing like what would be found around the village seemed most appropriate. Scott came home earlier in the morning and Jean filled him in on all the details. Now he waited in the control room as he programmed the computer to accommodate this strange affair.

The danger room doors opened and Saket entered with a look of solemn resolve upon his face. Professor X entered next followed by Adam, Evie, Marie, Remy, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, Shalimar, Jean and Hank. They worked their way into the room and looked at their surroundings.

"Is this ok, Saket?" Scott asked over the mic.

"Yes, this is suitable. Thank you." Saket moved to a place in the center of one side. He motioned for Charles to come to his side. "The rest of you will need to stand there." He indicated a place near the doors. "I will ask for one married woman to act in service of Logan, giving him water or towel as needed. Reena will stand for Matubu."

The women looked at each other. Evie, Kitty, Shalimar and Jean all seemed to come to the same conclusion. Shalimar looked at Adam who just nodded with a smile.

She stepped forward. "May I stand for Logan?"

"Thank you, yes. Please stand here, beside Charles. Reena will bring with her all you need. You are the only one allowed in this space once the fight begins," he indicated the clearing before them. "You will tend to Logan as you see fit. The only thing you may not do is help him stand. Do you have any questions?"

"No," she turned and smiled at Charles as he reached for her hand as reassurance.

A moment later the doors opened again. Ororo walked in followed by Onnaka and Reena. They moved to their proper places. Reena handed Shalimar one of two baskets she carried. She stood for just a moment and smiled at her then moved to her place at Saket's side.

Ororo moved to stand in the center of the clearing with Onnaka standing just beside her. Both women stood silently with their heads turned down.

Ororo moved suddenly. Onnaka looked up in surprise and Saket immediately stepped forward. "Ororo,…" he began.

She stopped and looked at her brother. "Brother, I must speak. We are not in the village and these are my family. They do not fully understand." She saw him nod and continued on until she stood in front of the small group. Scott had joined them and Charles and Shalimar now moved closer. She sadly looked into each face as she now spoke to them for the first time since this all began. "I am truly sorry for all that is happening. I want you to know that if there were any other way I would take it but for the sake of my family, I must now see this through. I know that Logan will do everything in his power to succeed. I love him all the more for this. If I do not get the chance, please tell him that. If Matubu should win, I will return to the village with him."

"If that happens we will take this to the ruling counsel at home. I do not intend to let him get away with his deceit." Saket stepped closer to his sister.

"I know, but I need to say this. He will most likely restrict my contact with all of you until we leave. It would be his right. I want you all to know how much I love each of you, Brennan and Jesse," she looked at Shalimar and Kitty, "and all the children. I will not forget what you all do here for me today." She looked at each as they all just smiled and nodded to her. There wasn't anything left to say. This just needed to be over with. Turning she took her place as did everyone else.

Within moments the doors opened again. Matubu entered followed by Brennan and Jesse. They all went to stand in front of Saket and Charles. Saket formally nodded to dismiss Brennan and Jesse who turned to join their friends.

Brennan hesitated when he saw Shalimar not standing with the others. He smiled when he heard a familiar voice in his head.

_Shalimar's standing as Logan's water girl. _Evie watched as he came to stand beside her and smiled when he winked.

One final time the doors opened as Logan strode through. His eyes swept the room as he took in the scene he'd entered. His senses gave him the information his eyes couldn't. His friends were anxious but confident. Matubu was arrogant. Ororo…she's the one he was most concerned about. He hadn't had any time to talk to her in over 24 hours. He could sense her sadness, but mingled with that was fear. He knew she wasn't afraid of him getting hurt. She would know better than that. The only thing she could be afraid of is having to go with Matubu. Did she really doubt he would win? _ It's all right, _ he thought to himself. _ I'll finish this and she'll never be afraid again. _ He went to stand in front of Saket and Charles.

"Matubu, speak," Saket commanded.

"I will fight for what is mine. She cannot deny me." He stood tall and haughty.

"Ororo, come here," Charles called. When she was in front of him, with Onnaka behind her, he spoke as he was instructed. "You have been denied your right. Will you go with him?"

"No," she stated but never lifted her head.

"Logan, you will fight for her right to choose?" Saket asked for a final time.

"Yes." Logan stood proudly by her side.

"Take your places. Remember," Saket warned, "When one is unconscious the battle is over. I will tolerate nothing else." He watched as they moved to opposite sides of the clearing and faced each other. "Begin."

The apprehension in the room was thick.

Logan stood ready for an attack, remembering well that the man in front of him had mutancy on his side. His speed and strength were not to be dismissed but none of that mattered. All Logan could see before his mind's eye was Ororo and the fear in her eyes when Matubu touched her.

Matubu walked around casually. His carefree stance touted his confidence. He toyed with his foe as he circled. "I will give you one last chance to retain your honor and your health. Ororo has belonged to me for many years. When she was still living home, no one dared even look at her for fear of me."

"She doesn't belong to anybody, bub. She's strong enough to take care of herself and make her own choices." Logan followed his movements matching step for step as he glared back into the man's eyes.

"She is strong, I know. She needs a stronger mate. One who will take all she can give and still show her, her place." Matubu could feel the rise of temper in the room. He was reveling in his antagonism.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

_**Troubles of the Past**_

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

Dream

Note: Thank you all for the reviews. I love them. Chris and Libby, Jean has Thomas, Evie has Nadene and Kitty is 4 mos. pregnant with Bryan. See the last story, Discoveries for the 20 year leap into the future where they got to see all their kids.

Chapter 9

"You won't get the chance to touch her again." Logan was beginning to feel his own fury build. He had to keep it in check. A berserker right now was the last thing he needed. His head had to stay clear and focused.

"And you think you will stop me? You are but a little man trying to handle that which is beyond his grasp." Matubu pushed until he got the reaction he wanted.

Logan growled and lunged across the dusty ground. Just as he felt he was about to make contact his target was gone. Before he could stop himself he felt a powerful arm trap one of his behind his back and another close around his neck. His free hand went to hold the arm from crushing his throat.

"You are no match for me," Matubu hissed in his ear. "Do yourself a favor and stay down when I hit you." With speed that left only a blur for the onlookers, Matubu released Logan and appeared in front of him.

Before Logan got his balance from quickly being released he felt a punch that caused him to stumble back and almost fall. Quickly regaining his balance, he glared at his grinning opponent and touched the pain in his cheek. Looking at the blood on his hand, he could feel his powers kick in and close the split.

"Is that you're power?" Matubu asked in amusement. "It's no wonder the woman could weaken you." He moved and punched again. When he appeared next, Logan was holding his side and stooped over.

Marie's heart sank. She knew Ororo had asked her to do it. Now her actions were used to hurt her friend. She flexed her hands and wished she could put just one finger on that loud mouth.

Remy saw her and knew exactly what she was thinking. Careful not to touch her skin at that moment, he put an understanding hand on the shoulder of her short sleeved shirt. He winked to calm her when she looked at him.

Releasing her powers, she placed a loving hand over his.

Ororo had been watching but could stand no more of Matubu's taunting. A tear silently crept down her face as she watched Logan stand straighter with a hand over his side.

In the next second, Logan reeled from three punches and fell to his knees as his legs were kicked from behind.

Shalimar moved to his side and wiped his brow. She handed him a drink and waited at his side for him to catch his breath.

Matubu arrogantly walked to Reena and reached for a drink. "This is much too easy. When we get home, this will make a most amusing story."

Reena glared at him then turned to see that her husband was straining to keep his calm composure firmly in place.

Friendship and loyalty strained against respect of custom as the onlookers watched their friend in what now seemed a poor option for settling this dispute. Tension which had begun high was now vibrating through every nerve in the room. Evie and Jean were the first to show any outward signs. Both cringed at the feelings they had. Not only were they dealing with their own but they could feel the strum of tension in everyone around them. They watched as Logan stood only to be punched from behind by a whirl of wind and dust. Each put her hands to her head as pain struck. Scott and Adam, both turned and pulled their wives into a full embrace; their bonds working again, to show they were fully attentive to each other.

Charles felt it and turned to see both women with their heads buried deep in the men's shoulders. _Jean, Evie, you both must shield._

_Can't, _Jean sent back. _Lowered them to try and calm everyone but it's too much. Can't get them back._

_Tried to help Jean,_ Evie added. _Backlash was unexpected._

Charles closed his eyes momentarily and appeared in both their minds. He extended his shields to reinforce theirs. When he opened his eyes again they both nodded their gratitude.

Matubu laughed as his voice boomed in the still air. "I'm bored with this already." He moved and punched again then watched as Logan spun from the punch to his face. "I thought you might at least give me a little challenge. Ororo will put up more of a fight than you are now." He moved and Logan doubled at the waist.

Ororo's eyes had been fixed on Logan. Every punch he took tore her heart. Now she saw the blood he spit and could take no more. Her hands covered her face as she slumped and felt Onnaka put a caring arm around her.

Shalimar watched as he took punch after punch. In her own fury her eyes turned feral. She closed them tightly to try and regain the control she felt was slipping. Suddenly all of her senses were tingling. Her breath caught in her throat as she turned and saw Matubu come to a stop off to her left.

The men could stand little more. Charles sensed their individual inner battles and knew his boys would react soon. _You must all remain still, _he sent to them without turning. _This must be finished in the proper manner…no matter what the outcome. _

Remy, Bobby, Jesse, Brennan and Scott all looked to one another, calmed by the professor's voice and pleased to know they were united in their indignation.

Logan took hit after hit and never landed one of his own. Matubu was giving him less time between attacks now. Playtime seemed to be over. With the speed and consistency of the attacks, his healing powers were not able to keep up. Breathing heavily he finally fell to his knees.

Shalimar eyed Matubu closely. When he moved to Reena, she quickly went to Logan's side. She wiped his face and held the bottle of water up for him to drink.

"I can't…even…land…a hit." Logan panted then took another drink as she held his head and the bottle. "How am I supposed to knock him out when I can't even see him?"

"Close your eyes," Shalimar whispered in his ear as she carefully watched their opponent.

Logan looked up incredulously, "Darlin', are you sure he didn't hit you, too."

She looked into his eyes and smiled a feral grin. "Listen to me. When you stand up, close your eyes. Healing is not your only power. Let your other senses take over. Reach out with them and trust them." Shalimar gasped as a gust of wind with hands pushed her away from Logan. She flipped herself up and over and landed gracefully on her feet.

Brennan and all the other men standing with him were in motion the instant they realized what had happened. Electricity danced in Brennan's upheld hand. The sparking card that magically appeared in Gambit's hand was ready to be thrown. Iceman's hand was frosted and Jesse's was stone as they stepped forward together. Cyclops' hand was on his visor control as he and Adam stepped to follow the others. Beast snarled a growl as he also moved to react.

"STOP!" Saket yelled quickly stepping forward.

Charles knew that alone wouldn't stop them. He closed his eyes and froze them all in place.

"Professor?!" Brennan yelled.

He sent to all of them but looked into Brennan's eyes. _I'm sorry but we must finish this. Shalimar is fine. Let Logan repay Matubu the offense for ALL of us._

"Matubu, you will conduct yourself in a respectable manner. If that woman was injured, this would have been declared over and I would not have stopped her men. I will not interfere again but will gladly allow them to do it for me. Have I made myself clear?" Saket saw Matubu nod with a restrained grin. Anger was not an emotion Saket could allow himself at this moment. He reached deep within himself for his calm to be able to continue this for his sister's sake.

Jean and Evie both stepped forward and touched Brennan's arms as they focused their calm on him above the others. When the professor released everyone, he allowed them to lead him back to his place.

Remaining feral and glaring at Matubu she defiantly stalked back toward Logan and retrieved the towel and bottle from his side.

Logan looked at her with concern. His eyes narrowed as he heard a low growl in his ear.

"Close your eyes." Shalimar stood to her full height and slowly walked back to her place beside Charles.

With paternal concern, he reached for her hand. He was pleased to see her return his smile.

Matubu watched as Logan stood and prepared to face him again. "There will be no need for further interruption. This will end now."

Logan saw Matubu take one step and then he was gone. He closed his eyes but wasn't quick enough. He first felt a pain in his side and then a stab to his stomach made him curl in half. His face contorted in pain as he stumbled and struggled to stay on his feet. His eyes were closed from the pain when he heard her.

"Logan," Shalimar whispered, "please trust me. I know it sounds crazy but please try," she begged.

He squeezed his eyes tighter and turned his head in her direction.

She knew he understood. "Yes, keep your eyes closed and you'll be able to find him."

Logan stood and turned back to where he knew the center of the grounds was. He turned all his determination on keeping his eyes closed. He tuned the rest of his senses on Matubu.

Matubu snorted at this. "You can't even face my final attack. What a coward you are." He bolted toward Logan determined to make this his last pass.

Those watching weren't privy to Shalimar's advice and only saw what looked like Logan resigned to the fact that he was defeated. Sorrow spread through the entire group as they watched Logan waiting for the final blow.

Fists clenched and teeth bared as the final blow was cocked and aimed.

As he approached, Logan felt the air change. He heard the whir of material in the wind. He could smell the arrogance wafting past. Quickly extending an arm awarded him a clothesline of his attacker. With a feral growl he pounced on his prey. Relentlessly he punched. Once Logan got a feel for this guy he wasn't going to give up.

Ororo still couldn't look. She had had her hands over her face for the longest time. Curiosity got the best of her when she heard the gasp from those around her. Now with the shift in power in the room, hope was restored. She gasped when she saw the condition of Logan's clothes. Drying blood and many tares displayed the truth of his condition over the inconsistency display in his skin thanks to his healing powers.

Matubu used his speed to get away from Logan and stand on the opposite side of the clearing. Wiping the blood from his lip he glared and laughed. "Finally, this has become a fight. It's about time you showed some ability. Too bad it's too late. This fight is over." He moved again and was gone.

Logan used his heightened awareness to zero in on exactly where Matubu was and just where to hit him. His sensitive hearing gave away the location of his head. He also could hear the beating of the man's heart. In the heat of the battle though, it seemed to be beating in slow motion as every swing and punch seem to move just as slowly. Restraining the idea of releasing his claws and slicing this guy down, Logan balled his fist and slammed into his face.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

_**Troubles of the Past**_

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

Dream

Chapter 10

The other fist buried itself into the taut flesh of Matubu's side. Another punch found a home in his abdomen. Adamantium reinforced fists were more than enough to counter Matubu's mutant strength. Logan pummeled his opponent with hit after hit as the man couldn't seem to get a chance to strike back. Even after forcing the man to his knees, Logan didn't let up. Blow after blow was released and with each went Logan's fury and the retaliation for the men of the offenses to both Ororo and Shalimar. This finally felt good, too good. Logan's release bordered on berserker; that was until he heard her.

"Logan, stop," Shalimar whispered as she moved to his side, "that's enough."

He turned a wild feral look on her. Her feral eyes meeting his managed to reach in and stop the rage from continuing. Letting his opponent go, suddenly took all energy with it. He watched as the man fell unconsciously to the floor.

"Just watch dem. Sooner or later some of dese kids are gonna wander. When dey do, we grab dem. Take dem home, den make a call. He'll be rushin' home in no time."

"Enough," Saket finally declared.

Ororo stood shocked in her place as Onnaka hugged her. After only a moment she began to move.

Cheering blared. Logan fell to his knees then back against Shalimar as he sensed her there. Panting heavily he let her give him a small drink and wipe his face with the towel. When he looked up Ro was standing there looking at him through tear filled eyes. He watched her fall to the ground before him and into his arms. He just held her as she sobbed and he waited for his heart to stop pounding.

Everyone moved to approach them but Saket stepped forward and held up a hand to still everyone. Silence ensued as everyone curiously waited for him to speak. He stood silently as he looked across the clearing at Matubu, who was beginning to move.

Shaking the daze from his head, Matubu pushed himself from the floor. On his knees he looked around and saw his opponent with Ororo in his arms. "No, this is not over," he tried to yell but his voice wouldn't cooperate. He tried to stand then shakily stepped toward Logan but stopped when he was immediately blocked by 5 men who stood together, each with his arms crossed over his chest. The looks on their faces and their posture gave him pause.

"Matubu," Saket moved to the center of the clearing. "The challenge has been declared over. Logan has won for Ororo, her right to choose. Do not dishonor yourself by continuing this. Will you concede?"

"NO!" he yelled, wild with fury he lunged at the men in his way, determined to get to Logan. As he collided with the wall of bodies, he used his speed and strength to knock them all from his path.

Seeing him charge, Logan pushed Ororo from his arms and stood to meet the attack. With a furious growl he braced himself. A ching of metal was heard as his claws shadowed his fists and waited to do his bidding.

Scrambling away horrified at the sudden attack, Ororo screamed. Onnaka was by her side in an instant.

The claws and the wild look in the eyes of his adversary cut through his fury and froze Matubu in place. He looked from face to face. He knew he had no choice left. He failed. Saket was right. Further conflict would only bring about total dishonor. Hanging his head in shame he spoke, "I will concede. Ororo is freed by right of challenge. I will gather my belongings and return to the village today."

Once the situation was in hand, the girls ran to their men who had been thrown like pins knocked by a bowling ball. All were shaken but none seriously injured.

Logan retracted his claws but did not lower his defenses as he just eyed Matubu's every movement.

With renewed strength Ororo reigned in her emotions and stood abruptly. Angrily wiping the tears from her face, she moved to her fiance's side. Reaching up she placed one hand on his shoulder and met his eyes. She stepped forward as Logan followed as closely as he could.

She stood proudly justified before Matubu and looked into his eyes when he turned. A crack was heard as she slapped his face. Then in a voice that was so low and strained that it was almost too hard for everyone to hear she said, "I have been freed and the honor of my family upheld. You are _never_ to speak to me again. You are _never_ to look at me again. If you carry this further or not honor my wishes in any way, I will not hesitate to allow my _husband_ to finish what he started here today." Turning on her heals she walked quickly from the room as her friends parted to let her pass then silently followed.

Scott and Adam stayed to relieve Brennan and Jesse of their duty to escort Matubu. Adam knew what Brennan would do to him if given the chance, for touching his wife. He also had no doubt that Jesse would try and give him that chance.

When only Scott, Adam, Charles and Matubu remained, Saket turned to speak. "My sister has spoken. If you wish you may tell the elders that you accepted her refusal. My family and I will never speak of this matter again." He turned and left with Charles. Matubu was gone within the hour.

Logan had showered and changed and joined the rest in the dining room. As he walked in, a cheer was heard from all.

Ororo stood, walked to him and let him lock his arm around her. She stayed silent as she watched her brother approach.

Saket extended his hand to Logan. "You have fought bravely for the honor of my sister and my family. Words can not express the gratitude we carry." He stopped and looked down at his sister. Touching her face he continued to address everyone gathered. "This has been a dark page in what is now, thankfully, our family history. It has brought more pain to Ororo than anything I have ever seen. We all suffered through this time, together. Now that it is indeed in the past, I respectfully request that we keep it there and for all our sakes, but especially Ororo's; we never speak of it again. From this point on we are here to celebrate and enjoy the wedding of my sister." He looked from face to face then smiled when he heard them all chorus their agreement.

Ororo moved to hug her brother. After a moment she was pulled away. "Hug him later." Logan grinned. "I'm starving. Let's eat." A very usual, very noisy lunchtime began as everyone started to discuss all the details of a wedding that was only 4 days away.

"Sissy, will you and Jack watch Thomas and Nadene for me. I need to clean up this mess," Donna asked.

"Sure. Can we take them for a walk?"

"I think they'd like that but don't go too far. Stay close enough to get back fast if one of them needs a change."

"Can I go too, pleeease," begged 7 year old Sammy who was sitting with Thomas.

"Sure, Sam. Come on." Sissy smiled as he tried to get Thomas to walk holding hands. "Let me carry him," she smiled, "or we'll never get anywhere."

Jack led the way as Sissy carried Thomas and Kira carried Nadene. Playing with the babies for most of the morning allowed Nadene to get used to this new girl. Now she happily played with Kira's long beaded braid as they walked down a path. Jack and Eli followed close behind, keeping a sharp eye on the active Sammy. "There's a group of rocks just beyond those trees," Jack pointed. Let's go teach Thomas to climb.

"Oh, like he needs to be taught," Sissy declared. "He's been climbing steps forever now." The friends happily walked along unaware of the eyes watching them.

"Dere's too many."

"No, Don' worry. We grab dem when dey separate."

About 5 minutes later, Thomas was happily showing them he didn't need their instruction as he worked his way to the top of the small rock pile. Sissy stood near him in case he decided he needed a hand. The rest went to sit on a fallen log about 20 feet away.

They laughed as Thomas seemed to be stuck. He couldn't find where to put his foot next. Sammy went and stepped on the rocks behind him. "Look, Thomas, put your foot here," he showed him and stood behind him as he tried. "Good job. You did it."

As the friends laughed, a sudden rustle was heard in the bushes behind them. Out jumped two strangers. Claude wrapped his arms around a wide eyed Kira and pulled her backwards off the log as she held Nadene securely in her arms. Pierre, being a larger man covered the mouths of Jack and Eli with his hands and pulled them both back and into the bushes, out of sight.

The noise and struggle got the attention of the two on the rocks. After only a moment's shock, they both yelled for their friends. Thomas was already crying. Sammy began to step down when Sissy grabbed Thomas in one arm and put her other hand on Sammy's shoulder. In the blink of an eye they were standing by the side of the lake. "Peter!" Sissy screamed. He was at her side in an instant and she quickly explained what had happened.

"Donna, Joseph, gather all the kids and count heads. I want to know exactly whose missing." He ordered. Looking at the faces who were quickly gathering he spotted Jonah, the 8 year old speed demon of the group. "Jonah, listen. I need you to run back to the mansion. Tell the professor that we have a problem and we need help out here now. Got that?" When he saw the boy smile he patted his back, "Good, now go."

The first few minutes of sitting around the table together trying to put the morning's events out of their minds was awkward but as wedding conversation continued everyone's moods lifted. Ororo even managed to smile. After lunch the girls gathered to do the first of many detail checks that would happen over the next few days. They sat at the now cleared dining room table as the men sat on the porch, digesting from their overeaten lunch.

Conversation was a melee of strung out sentences sometimes started by one and finished by another. Questions and answers were flying gaily across the table until Evie suddenly sat up straighter.

Shalimar sensed the fear immediately. "Evie, what's wrong?"

Silence suddenly filled the room. "It's Nadene, she's afraid."

"Jean?" Marie noticed the far away look on her friend's face.

"Thomas is crying." Standing up sharply she added, "All the children are panicked." She quickly headed for the porch with all the ladies right behind her.

They got out onto the porch just as a small gust of wind and dust swirled in front of the professor. Coming to a sudden stop and falling into the professor's lap Jonah appeared.

"Hey kid, you gotta work on those stops. You can't be falling into your opponents." Logan smirked.

The professor gave Logan an amused grin as he helped Jonah to stand. "What caused this rush, Jonah?"

"Wait," Pierre called to halt their escape. Not wanting to talk he moved to Kira and tried to take the crying child from her arms.

"Leave them alone," Jack yelled as he tried to push the man away from them.

Pierre swung and backhanded Jack's face, knocking him to the ground. Pulling the baby from Kira's arms he forced the baby into Eli's arms. Pointing back in the direction from which they had come, he pushed Eli.

"Eli, go back," urged Jack. "Take Nadene back, hurry!"

The men grabbed Kira and Jack and headed off the grounds.

"Peter sent me," Jonah stood straighter to report. "He said there's a problem with the kids and he needs help now. He was doing a head count when I left." He nervously looked around as everyone went on sudden alert.

"Were they still by the lake?" the professor asked as he held the boy.

"Yes, Sir."

Charles lowered his head and closed his eyes. _Peter, what has happened?_

_Professor, there's been a kidnapping. 4 of the kids are missing._

_We will be right there._

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

_**Troubles of the Past**_

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

Dream

Chapter 11

The professor looked back up at the nervous boy in front of him. "You have done very well, thank you. Go back into the house and remain here until we all return." Looking up at the others he continued, "4 children are missing." He turned and saw Logan and Shalimar dart passed him in the direction of the lake. "Rogue would you be so kind as to assist me?" He saw her nod and step up to his side. "Storm, can you get everyone else there?"

"Yes, Professor. Everyone, please step off the porch and gather together." Her eyes turned white and in an instant everyone was airborne.

The lake wasn't far. Logan and Shalimar made the clearing in about 5 minutes. They saw Peter standing guard over the rest as they all sat in a tight group in the center of the clearing. As they approached they heard him say, "Kidnappers." Nodding to each other they split and went in opposite directions.

The rest of the adults were on the ground in a matter of minutes. Rogue lighted to the ground gracefully and seated the professor on the edge of the deck. The rest went through the group checking the children. Donna handed a crying Thomas to his mother as Peter approached the professor.

Evie knew in an instant that Nadene wasn't there. She held her breath and turned as Adam put his arm around her.

"Peter, report," the professor ordered.

"Professor, Sissy and Sammy ported back with Thomas and said that Kira, Nadene, Eli and Jack were taken by two men."

Logan and Shalimar returned at that moment. "They were here, two men. They had motorcycles. I smell bike oil," Logan reported.

"Nadene?" whispered Shalimar as she took off with Logan right behind her.

Within seconds the rest heard the cause of their flight. Adam, Evie and the rest of Mutant X took the lead.

Hearing the rustling in the brush and the leaves and twigs crunching under approaching footfalls, Eli held Nadene closer and crouched low to the ground shielding her with his body. Shalimar smiled when she saw him and touched his shoulder as she spoke gently to him. When the frightened boy looked up at her with recognition and relief she took the crying baby from his arms. Logan scanned the area then turned to look at the boy. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Sir. They took us then sent me back with Nadene."

Evie ran into view and sighed in relief when she saw her daughter safely in Shalimar's arms. Coming up and taking her, she turned to her husband. "She's fine," she told Adam as he smiled and touched his daughter.

"Come on," Logan said as he patted Eli's shoulder. "You can tell the professor exactly what happened."

"They suddenly stopped and the one guy tried to pull Nadene from Kira," Eli reported. "Jack tried to stop him but the guy whacked him and he fell. Then he grabbed Nadene, gave her to me and pointed. Jack told me to bring her back here."

"And Kira?" Saket asked as he stood with an arm around Onnaka.

"They grabbed Jack and Kira again and took off. I'm sorry, Sir."

"Very good job. Thank you, Eli. You may return to the others," the professor told him.

"We have no idea who these men are?" the professor asked everyone.

"Miss Jean," Eli stepped back. "They were the same guys I told you I saw in the vision, before."

Jean stepped closer to the boy. "Are you sure, Eli?"

"Yes," he answered confidently.

"What vision, Eli?" the professor asked.

"It was yesterday. Mr. LeBeau came into the kitchen while we were eating. He put his hand on my head and I saw them." Eli glanced nervously at Remy as he walked closer then knelt in front of him.

"You see dese men when Remy touch you? You not say anytin' about it."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I didn't understand what it was."

"No, it's ok. It's not your fault. You were on de porch when Remy trow out his cousin. Was he one of de men?"

"No, Sir."

Jean patted his back, "Ok, Eli. Thank you for your help. You can go back with the others now." She watched as he walked away.

"Your cousin?" the professor questioned.

"Remy come home from a meeting to find Jean Paul in de kitchen wit mon amor, tryin' to take wat don' belong to him."

"He said he came to meet meh? He looked so much like Remy that even I was…" she dropped her head in shame.

Evie must have sensed it. She moved to place a hand on Marie's arm. "It's ok, Marie. I saw him, too." She turned and looked at Charles, "The resemblance is that close."

If de boy not see Jean Paul, den must have been Pierre and Claude.

"More cousins," asked Scott.

"Non, dey are just men from Remy's past who would be better to stay in de past. Don' look like dey want to, dough. If dey take the young ones, dey call for Remy to come, too. Dat was wat de meeting was about. Dey want Remy back for a job. Dey threaten de family if Remy don' cooperate. Looks like dey give Remy no choice."

"If that is the case then we can assume that these men will call. Let us all return to the mansion." Everyone walked back except for Hank who easily heft Charles into his arms. "Suzanne," Charles called. When she came to him he smiled at her and said. "Do you think you can help me avoid the trek through the woods as Dr. McCoy's weight bag?"

"I'll try, Sir." She reached up and touched one hand to Hank and the other to the professor and in a matter of a nano second they were on the porch of the mansion.

Hank lowered Charles into his chair as he stated, "You seem to have mastered your powers very well."

"Thank you." Sadly she turned to the professor. "Will we see Kira and Jack again."

"Fear not, Child. The X Men will find them. They will be home before you know it."

Anxiety was high by the time everyone got back to the mansion. Jean and Evie put their babies down for naps as Jubilee and Kitty got the other kids calm and settled back home. Everyone else was gathered in the professor's office.

"What will they do to them?" Onnaka's voice shook as she spoke.

"L'enfants are just a lure for Remy. Dey won' hurt dem. Dey know dat if dey did, Remy be more trouble den dey lookin' for." He stood with his hand in Marie's.

"If they want you, they will call," Charles spoke into his steepled fingers. "We just have to wait. I suggest we all rest so that whatever is ahead we are ready for it."

Just as they all were about to leave, Remy's phone rang. He quickly activated it. "Oui,…Pierre, you…If you lay one finger on dem…Oui." He closed the phone and looked up at the many worried faces around him. "Eli was right. It is Pierre and Claude. Dey took dem and will call again to tell me where to go." Facing Saket and his family gathered around him, Remy continued. "Dey won' hurt la petite. Remy will do whatever dey want." He dropped his head and left the room.

Marie was about to follow him when Scott reached out and stopped her. "Marie, stay with him. They're setting him up and I don't even want to speculate for what. Don't let him leave without us."

She nodded and left to find him.

Kitty and Jubilee sat on the porch with Jesse and Bobby. "This has been an exhausting day already and it's not over yet," Kitty sighed.

"That's true but I think the baby has you worn out," Jubilee offered. "This wouldn't have wiped you, normally."

"She's right," Jesse agreed, "Do you think Hank or Adam should check you?"

Kitty turned a mock glare at her friend. "See what you did? You got him started." She turned and smiled at her very overprotective husband. "I'm fine," she cooed.

"Well, at least let me take you for a nap. There isn't anything we can do and the professor told you to rest." He stood and extended his hand to help her, denying her any chance of refusal.

"Fine," she pouted and then turned to Jubes. "You just wanted to get us to leave so you could be alone." She teased, really knowing better. When she saw Jubilee childishly stick out her tongue, she laughed and left with her husband.

"Wow, I'm glad we're not like that."

"Like what?" Bobby turned to face her.

"All mushy and overbearing," she answered with a sour face.

"What's the matter? I thought all girls liked mushy." Before she could protest he pulled her toward him for a deep kiss. After a few seconds of lip massage, he felt her stop resisting and give in to the kiss. He only moved away after he was sure she was good and kissed. "Yep, I was right. Girls are all the same." He ducted away from the swing at his head and bolted off the porch with Jubilee hot on his heels.

Marie found Remy in her room. He was sitting on the bottom of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Slowly she crossed the room. Silently sitting beside him she waited for him to speak to her.

After long moments of silence, Remy spoke but didn't move. "Life is good here. Since de professor find me and let me come to stay here, I've been happy. Happier den in all my past. De Bayou not a bad place and Candy's dere, but dis is home, Chere. I knew talkin' to dem would only bring trouble. Now I have no choice. I have to go back."

"You don't have to give them what they want, suga'. We just have to play along long enough to get the kids. Then we leave them and come home."

He looked up and found her eyes gently caressing his face. "You don' understand, Mon Chere. I was bad news when I was wid dem." Ashamed he put his head back in his hands. "Real bad news."

She gently put her hand to the back of his neck and let her fingers spread through the longer hair that fell there. "That doesn't matter. That was the past. You're not like that anymore. Now you're here with meh. Ah'm glad this is your home. This is where you'll come back, after the kids are rescued."

Looking up at her again, he touched her face. "You sound so sure. You don' know dat I been stayin' away from dem all dis time on purpose. I don' know if I can trust myself, Chere." He again turned away. "When dat life get's you, it don' want to let go. I don' know if I'll be able to leave it again."

She lovingly reached out and put her hand to his chin, for the umpteenth time thankful to Adam and Hank for fixing her so she could touch him. When he faced her again she smiled at him and placed a small kiss to his lips. "Ah won't leave you alone. We'll do this together and then come home…together."

His heart pulled at the love and confidence she was showing in him. As he moved in to kiss her lips and gently recline her on the bed, he prayed that what she said was true and that he could make her proud.

Interrupted by the ringing of his phone, he broke his kiss and looked at her for a moment. Jumping from the bed he pulled his phone from his pocket and…"Where are dey, Pierre?"

Logan was holding Ororo's hand as she and her family were in Charles office with Hank, Adam and Evie.

"I share your concern. Though just children, Jack and Kira are mature and both very intelligent. Because of his mutation, Jack has had excellent training and will be very careful to ensure their safety above all."

"But he is just a boy. His physical abilities have not yet developed." Onnaka worried terribly at the fate of her daughter.

"His muscle isn't all in yet but he's been trained in self defense. Every time we come, Brennan advances him in his martial arts training. He is well beyond the other boys his age. I'm sure if he felt it necessary he could defend both their lives." Adam, though worried himself, knew what he said was true and hoped it would give them as much comfort as it gave him.

"This is true," Charles added. "For now we must just wait and then deal with any situation that…" Charles stopped. He could sense the unrestrained emotions headed in his direction. "Hank, if you please," he nodded to the door indicating his request.

Just as the door was fully opened, Remy and Marie walked in. "Dey called. Want Remy to fly home. Dey say to bring Marie but every one else must stay home."

"No, I must go," Onnaka began to insist.

"Sister, please," Ororo moved to her side. "We do not know what we are dealing with yet. Please trust us." She smiled as her sister just put her head down in resignation.

"I do not think going alone is advisable." Charles didn't trust these men any more than Remy did.

Adam stood from his place and walked to the side of Charles desk. "Charles, if you would consider it, Brennan and Shalimar can fly them in the Helix. They would have everything they need and the cloak could be an advantage."

"They could either serve as back up or just relay information to us if necessary," Evie added from her seat "as long as you could contact them. Won't the Helix pick up the signals from their suits?" she turned her question to her husband who was smiling proudly at her.

"Yes, no problem."

"Remy don' want to go dressed for battle. Not yet. Dey want us to go to Candy's house. Her family have to be protected, too."

"I'll get Jesse, to make you a set of rings. He's been working on the designs for a while now. With rings you'll be in constant contact with the Helix and Brennan can keep tabs on your location." When he saw Remy nod, Adam looked to Charles for approval.

"Very well. For now there is little else we can do. When must you leave?"

"No more dan two hours. Need to be home by dark. Don' want anyone sneakin' up on us."

Adam saw Charles look at him; the questions didn't need to be asked. "I'm on it," he said as he reached for his wife. "My guys will be ready." He and Evie turned and left the office.

"Saket, your family must trust us. We will have the children back." Charles looked at the weary man in front of him.

"Thank you for all your efforts." He turned from Charles and nodded toward Remy before leaving the room with his wife and sister.

"You sure you don't want anyone else with you?" Logan stood up.

"Non, mon ami. We call if we need help." Remy shook Logan's hand.

"See you when you get back," Logan said as he led Ororo from the room.

Turning to the professor, Remy dropped his head. "Dis a trap."

"I sensed as much. Do you know why?"

"No. Dey want me out of de way. When I talk to Pierre yesterday, he threathen everyone if I don' keep my mouth shut about all I know."

Marie was shocked. With wide eyes she looked from Remy to the professor as realization struck. _ 1st person and Charles doesn't seem to notice, this is normal between them. _Suddenly she knew she wasn't alone in her mind.

_Only when he's very worried, My Dear,_ Charles didn't look at her but she sensed his care on her.

"Don't let the situation cloud your judgments," Charles warned both of them. "You must both stay focused. Go now and prepare. Meet back here in an hour and a half."

Adam gathered his team. "Jesse, what do you think? Do you have what you need to make a set?"

"Everything but time. I can't make new ones but I can modify ours." He took his ring from his finger and smiled as he held his hand out for Kitty's. "I'll be in the med lab with Hank." Kissing Kitty on the forehead he turned and left the room.

"Evie will you and Kitty please double check the Helix. Make sure it's well stocked." Adam smiled at them as they agreed and followed Jesse's path out the door.

"Adam," Shalimar began, "any idea how long this might take? I'm concerned about the wedding."

He sadly shook his head, "None. Find somewhere safe and just camp out in the Helix until they need you. Let's hope they don't." He touched her shoulder and smiled then left them alone.

"Well, camping out should be right up your alley." Brennan gently pushed her.

"I liked the plans I had, thank you." She turned and wrapped her arms around Brennan's waist as she laid her head on his chest. "I feel terrible for Ro. She put so much effort into this week."

"I know, Baby." Brennan warmly embraced her. "I do, too. We'll do all we can to get this business finished so we can get back on track." He leaned down and kissed her head.

At the appropriate time, Charles welcomed the team into his office. "Gambit, you must stay alert at all times. Don't let concerns for Candy cloud your judgment. Brennan and Shalimar will be able to protect her as soon as we know what we're dealing with."

"Here are your rings," Jesse offered. "Keep them on and Brennan will be able to track you. Touch them with your thumb and the com activates. Speak normally and they'll hear you. If you have to whisper, just hold a drink up or lift your hand to your chin. You've seen us work. When they speak, only you will hear them. Any troubles, pull out the user guide," he smirked and pat Gambit on the shoulder.

"Any trouble and Remy come after de manufacturer for full refund." He smiled and winked at Kitty as he saw Jesse move to sit beside her.

"Brennan, please make regular check-ins; every 4 hours if possible." Charles saw Brennan nod. "Go and God speed."

The Helix was off the ground in less than 10 minutes.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

_**Troubles of the Past**_

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

Dream

Chapter 12

Exiting an airport two preteens walked next to each other closely watched by two men. "We're in Louisianna. This is where Mr. LeBeau is from." Jack whispered to the frightened young girl at his side.

With a nudge to the shoulder, Pierre warned, "You petites better just keep quiet and do what you're told if you want to get through dis in one piece."

Jack turned and glared at the man then softened when he saw the fright in Kira's eyes. Bravely he reached out and took her hand. He knew the X Men would come for them. He also knew that he had to use his training to keep them safe and make a way out if necessary. _ There has to be a way to outthink these goons. _

They were put into a car and sat quietly as the men spoke. "We just take dem to de warehouse for now. Keep dem dere til, Remy is spotted and picked up. Den we turn dem over to Candy. She have no choice but take dem off our hands."

"What if dis don' work? What we do wid dem den?" Claude asked.

"Dis will work. Den we pick up our cut from Belle and we home free."

Inside the warehouse was cold and musty. The children were taken to what appeared to be an office. "You young ones can stay right here until we make arrangements for your friends to pick you up." Pierre grabbed Kira's chin and pulled her face up slightly. "Don' give us a hard time and we won' have to hurt you."

Jack knocked his arm away and stepped in front of Kira. "Leave her alone. She's already scared," he stood defiantly looking up at the tall thin man.

Pierre grabbed Jack by his shoulders with strength he didn't look like he had. "Listen, Boy. Dis don' have to get ugly but if you get in my way I'll send you back to New York in pieces." He pushed Jack back causing him to stumble and fall into a sofa.

Kira was immediately by his side. "Please, Jack. I do not want to see you hurt."

Jack tried to smile at her and glared back at the men.

"Here," Claude threw a blanket at them. "Take dis and go to sleep. Dat keep you quiet."

Kira opened the blanket and arranged it over them as she sat next to her friend. Sleep eventually came for her as fear gave way to exhaustion.

Jack held the blanket over them. He wasn't quite as ready to sleep as the girl by his side. He watched and listened as the men played cards and talked late into the evening.

The Helix landed in a small clearing not too far from Candy's house. "Dis is de only place to start. Candy not involved but her brother-in-law makes trouble for her. We call you when we got sometin'."

"Be careful," Brennan warned. "We'll be right here. Call us as soon as necessary."

Remy nodded as he guided his motorcycle down the hatch. They decided bikes would be the easiest way to travel once on the ground. It would also raise less suspicion if anyone was watching the house. He got on and started the motor as the gunning cut into the night air. Marie mounted behind him and turned to smile a goodbye to her friends.

Candy sat with her husband on the porch. The night was cool but comfortable. There wasn't any rain and the sky was clear and star filled. "This is a beautiful night. We haven't had a night alone in a long time." Richard pulled her closer as they sat on the swing. When she smiled up at him he took his opportunity and kissed her.

The droning of a motorcycle interrupted them. As it got closer and pulled toward the house Richard got up and moved toward the steps. The bike stopped and was shut off. The driver dismounted and turned to help the other, obviously a woman. Two tall dark figures proceeded to approach the house. "Good evening," Richard called. "How can we help you?"

Still shadowed in the darkness, Remy said with a grin, "Just come to see how you treatin' your wife."

Candy's eyes widened as she recognized his voice in an instant. "Remy!" she squealed and ran past her husband and down the steps.

Remy stopped and released his hold on Marie's hand. Opening his arms wide he stepped up and easily caught Candy as she flew at him. They laughed and kissed and embraced as he swung her around then gently lowered her to her feet as her husband came to stand beside them.

"Remy, I can't believe you're here. It's been so long. I've missed you." Candy hugged him as she spoke.

"Remy missed you, too." He looked up and extended his hand to the man who followed. "She still looks happy. Remy let you keep her," he teased Richard as Candy slugged his arm.

Candy turned and saw a woman standing back watching them. "Remy, your manners. Maman would scold you." Candy reprimanded. "Who is this lovely?"

Remy turned and extended his hand. He smiled proudly as she walked to him and folded her hand in his. "Dis is Marie, mon belle ami." His eyes twinkled in the starlight as he saw Marie blush. "Chere, dis is Richard." He paused as he saw Richard take her hand and politely kiss it. "And dis is Remy's Candy."

Candy moved to stand in front of her. She looked at Marie then back to Remy as if trying to look through them both. With a sudden smile she took Marie by the arm and began pulling her toward the house. "Come inside, you must tell me all about yourself and if this scélérat is treating you as he should."

"I'm glad you came," Richard said as they followed the women into the house. "It's been far too long. She's missed you terribly."

"Oiu, but Remy knows you take good care of her."

They all sat in the dining room as Candy served them drinks and something to eat. "Where's Luis?" Remy asked.

"He's at a friend's house for a birthday party. Richard is to pick him up about 11." Candy smiled as she sat by him.

"Dat late for a little guy, no?"

"Remy, he's not the little boy who would run to jump on your back when you weren't looking, anymore. He's 11 now. I bet you wouldn't recognize him if you passed him on the street."

"Remy, would know. He's got your beautiful eyes. Would never miss dem." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

They had spent about a half hour getting acquainted when a police car with flashing lights pulled up out front.

Jack sat there listening to all he could when a door in the warehouse slammed shut. In a few moments another tall man walked in. Jack recognized him immediately.

"I told you not to come here," Pierre snapped.

"Don' worry. Just wanted to tell you dat my cousin is here and he brought his little girlfriend. Dey at Candy's now. I called in and reported the sighting of a suspect and everything is going as planned."

"Good. Now as long as Remy remembers what I told him, we should have no problems." Pierre sat back and smiled.

"He won't do anything to risk Candy. He'll die first," Jean Paul declared.

"Now, we don't want anyone to die," he exaggerated looking at Jack. "We just want him to rot away…quietly." He laughed as Jack glared and turned away.

"Are you sure he won't talk?" Claude wasn't as sure about this plan as the others. "He knows way too much."

Pierre turned and lowered his voice. "It doesn't matter what he says. No one will believe him without the proof. He doesn't know that his old sweetheart is hiding all our stuff. She's the only one who can hurt us."

"And how do you know she won't talk?" Claude pushed.

"She can't," Jean Paul interjected. "She's mine now and she knows that she's in too deep herself. She only does what I tell her."

"By tomorrow, Remy will be taken care of, dese kids will be out of our hair and all our troubles will be over," Pierre smiled confidently.

Richard and Remy looked at each other then stood and walked to the door leaving the women at the table. Richard opened the door and saw two policemen ascending the porch steps. "Evening, Ethan," he greeted.

"Hello, Richard," the elder of the two spoke.

"What can we do for you, tonight?"

"Well…we got a report that…"

"Freeze!" a nervous young cop yelled as his gun was in his hand and pointed at the man who just appeared from behind Richard.

"Ethan, what's the meaning of this?" Richard demanded as he and Remy stood still and eyed the zealous young cop.

"Put that down," scolded Ethan as he quickly put his hand over his partner's to encourage him to lower the weapon. "There're women and children here. You don't need to fire into a home." He watched as the young man slowly released the trigger and put his head down in shame.

"Ethan?" Candy came into view.

"My apologizes, ma'am. We got a call that Remy was cited entering your house." He moved his eyes to look at the man. "Hello, Rem."

"Ethan," Remy greeted with a slight nod of his head. "How's Claire?" he asked calmly but guardedly.

"She's doin' fine. Misses you." Neither man dared move a muscle to alarm the other.

"Since when does he deserve a police welcome when he comes to see me?" Candy stood with her hands on her hips next to her cousin, her voice neither guarded nor calm.

"Since he was seen robbing a jewelry store," Ethan kept his eyes on Remy waiting to catch any movement.

"What…" Candy began but Remy interrupted with a turn of his head.

He looked at his cousin and smiled slightly then turned back. "Remy didn' do it, Ethan. Jus' got here." Suddenly things were becoming more clear to him even as his situation was becoming more confusing.

"Are you gonna give me any trouble, Remy? Or are you gonna let me do my job?"

"What proof you got?"

"Eyewitnesses. Everyone still knows who you are even if you haven't been around. You make quite an impression on people. Dropping your name at the scene of a crime is not your usual style, either."

"You know Remy not dat stupid. Besides left dat life long time ago."

"I know. That's why I came out myself. I'll see that you're not mistreated but you have to go in with me. Please come peacefully," he entreated. "I don't want to have to deal with cleaning up after the mess I know you can make."

Remy smirked then looked around. He nodded at Richard who stood aside. Turning to Candy he smiled and hugged her as she wiped her tears. "Don't worry. Remy be ok. You know we can trust Ethan." He held out his hand and took Marie as he walked down the steps. "Listen, Chere." Remy turned to Marie and held both her hands. "Bring Brennan and Shalimar here. Fill dem in and tell Candy everyting. Don't worry. Come see Remy in da morning." He kissed her then turned to Ethan. "All right."

In silence Ethan turned and put handcuffs on Remy then watched as his partner helped him into the car. He turned and looked at Candy still crying in her husband's arms. "Candy, I'm sorry."

"You were his best friend, Ethan. You know as well as I do that he couldn't have done it."

"I'll do everything I can for him if he's innocent." Sadly he turned, got in the car and drove away.

Richard whispered comforts to his wife as he turned her toward the house. "Marie," he called to the woman behind him.

"Ah'll be raight in." She watched as they went in then touched her ring and raised it to her mouth. "Brennan, Shalimar, can you guys hear meh?"

"We can hear you, Marie." Shalimar could detect the worry in her voice. "What's wrong? We're tracking Remy leaving you."

"Ah need you guys to get in here quick. Remy was just arrested by the local cops. They said he pulled a jewel heist."

"Nice," Brennan smirked. "We'll be right there. Keep a light on for us."

TBC

Note: "scélérat" translates to scoundrel, at least in the translation I brought up. I regret never having taken French. I was looking for a loving playful term. My apologies if I got it wrong and made offense.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

_**Troubles of the Past**_

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

When Brennan and Shalimar arrived Marie made the introductions and explained what happened. Then together they explained why they were there in the first place. Pieces of the puzzle were fitting together nicely but unfortunately the picture was ugly.

"Remy said they wanted him to do a job for them," Marie offered.

"It looks like the job was to take the fall so they could get away with it." Brennan sat between Shalimar and Marie on the sofa.

"Claude was here about two weeks ago. I didn't think anything of the visit. He makes them every so often, … usually when he needs something." Candy sadly looked up at Richard.

"If he's involved in this then I'll see he gets what he deserves," Richard vowed. "I need to go get Luis. You'll be safe in the house." He looked at Brennan who nodded then turned back to kiss his wife. "I won't be long."

Brennan called in and explained what he could to the professor. Everyone was in agreement that until morning there was nothing to do.

Jack woke up stiff from sleeping upright on the sofa. His head fell against the back. Opening his eyes he blinked in the dimmed light. When he tried to move he felt a weight on his leg. Looking down he saw Kira, asleep with her head on his lap. As he moved to get more comfortable she began to stir. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," he whispered.

"It is alright. I am also sorry to have ended up on your leg." Kira sat up and tried to smooth her shirt. "What time is it do you think?"

"I'm not sure. They're still asleep so it must be early. If we try to be very quiet we may be able to escape. Come with me." He stood and reached for her hand. Very quietly they crept to the office door. Jack released Kira just long enough to open the door slowly so it wouldn't creak. When the opening was large enough for them to squeeze through, he took her hand again and led the way. Once out in the large warehouse they tried to hurry back the way they were led in. As they approached the exit, Jack heard someone coming. He quickly pulled her to the side and tried to hide. They watched as the door opened.

Jean Paul walked into the warehouse smiling with his news. As he closed the door behind him, he was struck in the side and stumbled into a small group of empty drums. They tumbled under his collision and echoed through the large room. Shaking the daze caused by the unexpected attack he stood up and raised his brow at the kid poised to defend his attack. "What are you doin' out here? Dose idiots can't do anyting right." He moved toward them and watched the boy hold his position. "Now look, Kid. You don' want to fight me. We're gonna take you someplace nice. Just put your fists down."

"We're not going anywhere with you," Jack gritted.

"Settle down, Kid. I don' want to hurt you." The older man moved suddenly to try and catch the kid by surprise. He was surprised when his advance turned into his being thrown as the kid grabbed and spun and used his own weight against him.

The racket woke the two sleeping kidnappers and they hurried to recapture their hostages. When they saw the fight they circled around and came up behind Kira. Waiting for their opportunity they hid and watched.

Jean Paul was beginning to feel put out by this kid. Having been floored now twice by him he decided he wasn't playing anymore. Taking up his own position he advanced on the kid, kicking and punching as best as he could, remembering that killing the kid was not an option. Though the kid blocked many of the attacks there were still some that landed. Jean Paul laughed when after hitting the floor for the third time, the kid got up again. "You're pretty good, kid, but you have to stop before I really do some damage."

Pierre moved quickly and soon had Kira trapped with his arm around her neck. When she screamed, Jack spun around to see her uselessly fighting to get away from the much larger man. "I think that's enough. Now get back in that room or I'll have to hurt both of you."

Jack saw the fear in Kira's eyes and dropped his fists. He didn't resist anymore as Jean Paul pushed him back to the place he just escaped.

They were both thrown to the sofa as the men closed the door. "Here," Claude threw a napkin at them. "I ain't givin' ya to mah sister-in-law if you're bleedin' all over."

Kira took the napkin and turned to dab the cut under Jack's eye. "Sorry," she whispered as he winced.

"Well, before I got attacked," Jean Paul smirked when he saw Jack glaring at him, "I was coming here to tell you about our plan. Everythin' is right on track. Dis morning I heard dat my wonderful cousin has given himself in to de police and has been booked for de jewel heist. I even heard dey had positive IDs from several eye witnesses. Can you imagine dat?"

"Now all we have to do is get rid of dese kids and we're home free." Pierre was pleased with their plan.

Ethan and Remy talked for a couple of hours before they both fell asleep on opposite sides of the bars. Morning came and brought with it a smiling visitor. Ethan stood and kissed his wife. "You're a doll, Claire." He praised her when he saw the breakfast tray she brought for him.

"Where is he, Ethan?" Claire looked at him with a slight frown.

Ethan's face saddened as he tilted his head and indicated her answer. He followed her as she went through the doors which led to the holding cells. He stepped around Claire as she stopped short at the end of the hall. "Hey, Remy, are you up for a visitor this morning?" he gave a half smile as he unlocked the cell and held the door open for Claire.

She met Remy's eyes and walked quickly into the cell. Putting down the tray she moved toward him and for a moment froze, looking up into those familiar black and red eyes.

Remy hesitated. It had been a long time since he was home and had seen any of his real friends. Claire and Ethan were two of his closest when he was younger. He introduced them and stood for Ethan when they married. He stood now looking down into her sad eyes and regretted all the time that had passed without a word. Slowly he put on his most charming smile as he whispered, "Mornin', Claire."

She rushed at him and threw her arms around his neck as he caught her in a long overdue embrace. "Oh, Remy, we've missed you. This can't be. How can they do this to you after all this time?" Her voice was full of concern and pain for her friend.

"Shh, Chere. It'll be ok. Dey find out Remy didn't do anyting. You'll see." He held her softly.

She pulled away and with one arm still on his she turned to her husband. "You can't turn him over. You know as well as I do that he's innocent."

"Claire, I have to do my job. They have eye witnesses. I'll do everything I can but they'll be here to take him to court at 2 o'clock. I'm sorry." Ethan locked the door, put his head down and went back to his office.

"Sit down," Clare told him as she moved away. "You can at least have a good breakfast." She returned displaying the tray she brought for him and smiled as his eyes widened. "Is it ok?"

"Ok? Chere, you're an angel. Remy hasn't had a breakfast like dis in a long time. Should get arrested more often." He picked up his fork and began eating happily.

"How are you, really, Remy?" Claire sat beside him and looked closely at his face.

"Doin' just fine, Chere. Got friends like me, up north. We take care of each other. Some of dem be here dis morning. We find a way out of dis. Don't worry." He spoke between mouthfuls.

She smiled to see him enjoying the meal she made. "I'm not worried about this, really. I know you didn't do it. But I worry about you…out there…on your own. You're not still playing the field; charming every girl you pass, are you? Tell me you've got a nice girl."

"Dere's sometin' to be said for playin' de field." He laughed when she punched his shoulder. "Yes, Chere. Remy got a tre bon belle…from Mississippi." He looked at her and gave a coy smile. "You meet her, today. Like her, too."

Her back straightened and her eyes glared at him. "I'll be the judge of that. She'll have to be a very special girl to get my approval, Remy LeBeau." Her stern façade faded quickly as he winked at her. She laughed and put a caring arm around him, filling him in on home as he finished his breakfast.

Everyone in Candy's home was up early. Candy and Marie made plans to go to the sheriff's office to see Remy. Candy packed some things he might need to clean up. Marie was just anxious. She needed to see him. "There's got to be a way to get him out of there."

Brennan sat at the breakfast table with Richard and Louis. "We can't just break him out. All that'll do is make him a fugitive and confirm suspicion."

"They have to arraign him today. In the mean time, Ethan won't let anything happen to him. They were best friends as kids." Richard was worried for his wife's sake but confident of Remy's innocence.

"Everything will work out," Shalimar passed her and put a caring hand on her shoulder. When she saw Marie turn and try to smile at her she added, "We have a wedding to get to. Can't let Logan get married without his best man, can we?"

"Yeah," Brennan chimed in, "Remy's the only one with all the info on the bachelor party. He's kept it a well guarded secret but promised we'd all have fun." He laughed when both Shalimar and Marie threw pillows at him.

"On second thought, maybe we aught to leave him right where he is," Shalimar chided.

The door to the sheriff's office opened again this morning and another beautiful woman entered. "Good morning, Ethan," her smile bright as the noon day sun.

"Morning," Ethan greeted through squinted eyes.

"Oh, don't look so sour. I heard he was back and up to his old tricks. I just want to see him." She sauntered toward his desk. Seeing the leery look he was giving her she said with a sudden pout, "You'll let me, won't you?"

"I'll let you see him. But don't complain to me if he throws you out on your ear." Ethan stood up and led the way to Remy's cell.

Conversation suddenly stopped when Claire noticed Remy's attention lock over her shoulder. When she turned she understood. Standing up she turned back to him and smiled. "I better go, Rem."

He stood with her but only took his eyes off the other woman when Claire hugged and kissed him. He returned her affection then heard her whisper her promise to return with lunch.

Claire moved aside and picked up the breakfast tray. As she stepped out of the cell she met the woman's gaze.

"Morning, Claire," her voice light and overly cheery.

"Good Morning, Belle." Claire's voice was not as cheery but just as strong.

"How nice of you to bring him breakfast. Do you do that for all Ethan's prisoners?"

Claire glared then passed her without a word.

Ethan watched Belle enter the cell and turn an impatient look at him. He looked at Remy and waited. When he saw his friend nod, he closed the cell and followed his wife back down the hall.

"Well, Remy. Welcome home." She smiled cheerily at him.

"Belle," his stoic response.

She stepped toward him. "Don't I get a hug and a kiss as well."

"Don't tink so," he replied as he took a step back.

"Now, Remy," she pouted, "it's been such a long time. I thought we could maybe patch things up between us."

As Claire was leaving she saw Candy go into the office with another woman. "Morning, Candy."

Candy smiled and noticed the finished breakfast trays in her hand. "Morning, Claire. This is Marie, Remy's girl."

Claire turned a smile to her and nodded a greeting as Candy continued.

"Thank you for taking care of him." She nodded to the trays.

"This was nothing. You know how much I care for him." Her eyes drifted to the hall she had left and her smile faded. "He's got another visitor. I suggest you get in there quickly." Without another word Claire turned and left the office.

"Remy, don't want no things between us,…"

Belle smiled and took another step then stopped as he stepped back against the wall.

"'cept space," he finished.

Two women silently walked down the hall as they heard someone speaking.

"Oh Remy, why do you have to be like that?" She moved closer as he had no where else to go. "I just want us to be friends." She slid her hand up his arm to his shoulder. "All I ever wanted was for us to be close." He stood still as her hand came down and caressed his chest. Its twin met it on the way toward his neck. Placing both hands behind his neck she stepped closer still and tilted her head to his. "I still love you."

Marie silently gasped at the scene in front of her.

He reached up and firmly grabbed both her arms. For a long moment he looked deeply into her eyes. He watched as her face changed from seduction to shock as he slowly pushed her further and further away from him. "Remy loved you, too…once. But you don't know what love is. You

only know how to take and hurt. Remy has real love now and knows de difference. Someday maybe you know, too."

Belle shrugged her arms out of his grasp as she stepped back and stood tall. Indignantly she looked him in the eye as she declared, "I came here because you and I belong together. There was fire between us and you left me. I wanted it back." With a woman's wrath in her eyes she hissed, "You had your chance, Remy. I hope you rot in this lousy place."

Not the trusting soul, Remy never took his eyes off her. When he saw her spin around to leave and stop short he finally noticed who caught her attention.

Ethan moved past the women and opened the cell door then stood back as the women crossed paths.

"Why Belle, leaving so soon?" Candy's voice was as sweet as her name as she smiled knowingly at Belle.

Ignoring her, Belle looked at the woman she didn't recognize. Quickly and obviously taking in her whole appearance, Belle turned an incredulous look over her shoulder. When she saw Remy coyly grin at her she huffed. Turning a deadly glare at the stranger she pushed past and marched out of the office.

Marie turned and watched her leave. When she moved again it was straight into Remy's arms. She kissed him before he could say anything.

Candy smiled then turned to her friend. "Ethan, how could you have left her alone with him?"

"I wasn't going to…He…"

Remy slowly pulled away from Marie's lips but kept her in his arms. "It's ok. Remy let him go."

"But you know what happened when you tried to leave. Seeing her again after that…" Candy's worry made Marie furrow a brow in wonder.

"Had to happen sooner or later, Chere. Here is de safest place."

"I had the intercom on," Ethan added. "I wouldn't let her get away with anything." He smiled when Candy placed an apologetic hand to his chest. He patted it and stepped aside. "Better go and turn it off now."

"Remy," Marie looked at him with a million questions in her eyes.

"Long story, Chere. Tell you all about it when we get home." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Any news on de kids?"

"Not yet," she stepped aside and sat on the cot.

"You look tired, Chere. Candy didn't take care of you last night?" he teased and winked at Candy as she came up and punched him.

"As if any of us could sleep knowing you were in trouble…again," her turn to wink. "I brought you some things to clean up with. Has Ethan been able to tell you anything else?"

Looking through the bag he answered, "Only dat dey going to take Remy to court dis afternoon. Tank you for dese tings."

"Remy, what are we gonna do?" Marie sat looking at her hands.

Lovingly he reached a finger to her chin and raised it until she was looking into his eyes. "Don't worry, Chere. Go home with Candy. If no word on de kids in 1 hour come back with Brennan and Shalimar. You're all witnesses to where Remy was yesterday. We'll figure our next step den."

She smiled as she stood. "I love you."

"Mon amor," he whispered as he took her in his arms and kissed her.

Candy smiled as she turned and softly called Ethan. She knew he would hear her in the silent office.

It was only when Ethan unlocked the door that Remy broke his kiss with Marie. He walked with her then kissed Candy. "I'll be home to see Louis," he promised as he watched her slip passed Ethan.

As Marie stepped to the door and Ethan smiled at her, Remy realized he hadn't introduced them. "Chere, Ethan is one of Remy's oldest friends. You can trust him. Ethan, allow Remy to introduce Madmoiselle Marie."

Ethan formally took her hand and gently kissed the back. "A pleasure to meet you, Madmoiselle. I wish I could say I've heard all about you." He turned an accusing grin to his friend.

"Later," Remy offered, "after you let Remy out of here."

"Ethan, what will it take to prove he's innocent? I have two friends with me who could testify to his whereabouts for the last week," Marie offered hopefully.

Sadly Ethan met her eyes, "I'm afraid that won't be enough. We have a number of eye witnesses to the crime. The only thing that will get him out is proof that it was someone else. I have nothing at this point to even make me suspect anyone else."

"Even someone like…Jean Paul?" Remy's face was carefully neutral.

"Jean Paul's in Canada. He has been for 12 years." Candy stated.

"No…he's back and still looks very familiar."

"He hasn't been seen here. If he's behind this I need proof."

"Go, Chere," Remy told Marie then watched her leave. When the women were out of the office he turned to Ethan, "Go get your pencil. Remy gonna tell you a story."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

**Troubles of the Past**

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

Chapter 14

In Candy's living room, Marie paced, unable to sit down. "This is crazy. If the plan was to get Remy here so he could be arrested, it's done. Where are the kids?"

Pierre and Claude got the kids out of the car and pointed them in the direction they needed to go. "Now you be good kids and listen close. After we drive off, count to 200…slowly…by ones. Then you can walk down this road for about a half mile. You're going to a small house with hedges and a porch swing, number 17. I'm sure you'll see someone there you recognize. Now remember," Pierre grabbed Jack roughly by the collar and Kira gasped, "count to 200. I'll know if you don't."

They watched silently as the men got in the car. When the car turned and was no longer in sight, Jack reached for Kira's hand. "Come on, run," he ordered. They ran as fast as they could.

Suddenly Shalimar stood and walked to the door. "Someone's running this way." She bolted out the door with Marie and Brennan close on her heels.

The kids were running down the road in the direction they were given. When he heard fast footfalls coming toward them Jack pulled Kira off the road and behind some bushes.

Shalimar stopped and scanned around her. When Brennan and Marie caught up to her, she looked at them and smiled. "Jack must have heard me and hid. He's a bright boy." Walking slowly down the road she called, "It's ok, you can come out, Jack."

Jack peered through the bushes. He saw Shalimar looking in his direction. Turning to Kira he smiled as he held her hand and they walked out together. As soon as they were clear Kira pulled away from him and ran to Brennan who dropped to one knee and held her as she cried. Shalimar smiled down at his surprised look and rubbed Kira's back comfortingly.

Jack trotted up to Marie. Candy had now joined them and gasped when she saw the condition of his face. "Who would do this to a child? Come here, Petite. Let me tend to those cuts." He looked at Marie who nodded and walked with him back to the house.

As Candy did what she could, Richard called Ethan to let Remy know the children were back.

"When did this happen, Child?" Candy saw how fresh the cuts were. She finished cleaning him up then gave them something to eat.

"Early this morning."

"Do you know where they kept you, Son?" Richard asked. "Maybe we can find some answers there."

"Yes, Sir. It was an empty warehouse on the pier. Number 8. But there isn't anything to find. We were kept in an old office. I tried to get us out but we got caught. I fought with one of them but had to stop when another one surprised us and had Kira by the neck."

"He fought very bravely," Kira interjected. "The man was very much larger and still was thrown to the floor 3 times."

Brennan saw Shalimar smile then turned to Jack. "Sounds like you might be ready for some combat testing when we get home."

"I don't know. This fight was hard. I had to keep telling myself it wasn't Mr. LeBeau."

"Wait a minute. You were fighting Remy's cousin?" Marie turned and caught Candy's eyes with renewed hope. She turned back to Jack. "Suga, listen to meh. This is very important. Are you absolutely sure it was Jean Paul?"

"If that's his name; yes, Ma'am. It was the same guy who was at the mansion."

"We have to get back to the Sheriff's office."

Richard went with them this time. He, Brennan and Shalimar stood outside the cell with Ethan as Marie and Jack walked in.

"Wat happen to you?" Remy stood shocked to see the bruises and cuts on Jack's young face.

"I tried to get us out, Sir. We were almost to the door when your cousin came in and caught us. I'm sorry, Mr. LeBeau but I thought since it was just him, I might be able to knock him out long enough for us to escape." Jack winced as Remy touched the largest bruise on his cheek.

"Jean Paul did dis to you? Ethan, you better be takin' notes. When Xavier hear he beat up on one of his kids, he gonna file charges for sure."

"Kidnapping, child abuse and reckless endangerment, I got it," Ethan smiled.

"For once I'm glad I'm only 13," Jack stated with a smile.

Looking back to him Remy grinned, "Remy thought you petites could take him. How'd you do?"

"Remy," Marie scolded.

"The way Kira tells it he almost had him," Shalimar announced. "He only stopped when someone else grabbed her."

"Nice. Remy finish de job for you. Don't worry." He winked at him and rustled his hair.

"Now we have a witness that Jean Paul is here," Marie declared as she turned to Ethan. Her heart sank when he didn't seem to mirror her optimism.

"Testimony of a minor is not enough. We need some hard evidence."

"Excuse me," everyone turned to Jack. "I overheard them talking. They framed you on purpose, Mr. LeBeau. They want you locked up so you aren't a threat." He looked at Ethan then down in hesitation.

Remy saw him look at the Sheriff. He saw the guilt cross his face. "It's ok, Jack. Ethan is Remy's friend. You can't say anytin' to cause trouble." Remy stated trying to encourage the boy to continue.

He looked around the room then back to Remy. "They said you would stay quiet to keep Miss Candy safe; but that even if you said anything no one would believe you."

"That's true, I'm afraid." Ethan walked closer. "Remy told me a wonderful story this morning," he looked up at his friend with a grin then back to the boy. "But without the evidence it's only a fairytale."

"But…" Jack stopped and looked at Marie. "I'm sorry…it's just that…"

Marie took his hand and smiled, "Suga' if there's anything else they said that would help, we need to know."

He held her hand as he looked at Remy. "One of them said that your old girlfriend is hiding 'the stuff' but they didn't say what. They were just waiting to send us back and for you to be arraigned."

"I know what 'the stuff' is. I have a long list in my office. We just have to catch them with it." Ethan was smiling with renewed optimism. "We can set up a watch on the house. We have to get them when they're all together."

"I can do it. I know what they all look like," Jack offered.

Ethan looked at Remy who turned and looked at Brennan. "We all have to be in court. De kids will be alone at Candy's. Louis knows his way around town. Maybe dey can go for a walk to keep outta trouble." Remy turned to Richard and saw him nod with a grin.

Brennan tilted his head and indicated that Jack follow him out. "It's getting too crowded in here. We'll wait for everyone else outside." Once outside Brennan put his hands on Jack's shoulders. "Look, I know that you're getting better with your control. You've done everything right through this, even trying to get away and giving up when Kira was in danger. We really need a look out now. If you think you can keep an eye on the house until we catch up with you then I'll agree to let you do this."

"I can. No problem." Jack eyed him confidently.

"No heroics, this time. You'll have to have Kira and Louis with you. The best way to keep them safe is to keep them out of sight," Brennan warned.

"I understand."

Everyone returned to the house, leaving Remy and Ethan alone again. "Ethan," Remy got his attention. "You seem a little preoccupied. Remy give you lots to tink about?"

"Way too much with too little time," he spoke over his shoulder as he jotted notes. "I have to wait until after you're arraigned to see the judge. There's no time now. When I tell him my suspicions he'll give me a search warrant, I'm sure. But if we don't catch them all with the goods, none of this will stick. It can all come back and bite us in the end."

"After the arraignment, bail can be posted. Get me outta here and nothing will go wrong."

"What about Belle?" Ethan turned to look at him. "You think you can go back to that house?"

"Remy not gonna let dis go on any more. Has to stop now."

"You're right and yes." Ethan grinned at him.

"Yes what?" Remy asked confused.

"Yes, I'll be there to make sure you get out, just like always." He smirked when he saw Remy threaten with a charged card. With amusement he watched the card fizzle and fall to the ground. "Besides, I never approved of you and Belle. I like Marie. Seems she's been good for you." Ethan approached the cell and unlocked it. Holding up a pair of handcuffs he smiled, "Ready to go?"

Remy turned and put his arms behind his back. "You know, Remy never needed you to get me outta tings. You just always seem to show up."

"Right," Ethan chuckled. "I wonder who seems to always show up for you, now. Marie maybe?"

"You wait till Remy's cleared, you smart mouth." Remy let him lead the way out.

Everyone met in court and suffered impatiently through the proceedings. As soon as bail was posted and accepted, Ethan and Remy went to see Judge Matthew Jaksur.

"I was very upset to hear you were in trouble again, Remy." Judge Jaksur commented.

"It's been a long time since Remy stand in front of your bench."

"The last time you left with Charles. I was sure he could help you. What happened?" the old judge asked with sincere concern.

"He did help. Life is good in New York. Remy is clean. Dis is a frame."

"I have justifiable cause to request a search warrant for this property." Ethan handed him a folder and watched as the judge paged through the notes.

Matt looked up and eyed Remy with a knowing glare. "If you can get evidence of this it will close a lot of unsolved cases." He looked back at the papers for a moment then up to Ethan. "You know that this will implicate him in the withholding of evidence."

"No. Remy can only testify to the perpetrators. He didn't know where the goods were. That came from the boy who was held captive."

Matt hesitated a moment longer. "I'm gonna retire soon. I really don't want all these unsolved cases left behind me. You think you can make a clean sweep?"

"If we want to get them we have to move this afternoon. There's already surveillance on the house. I can't do it alone, though and there's no time to call in back up from the next county. I need permission to deputize a few people."

The judge looked at him warily. "You can't use Remy."

"I know. Richard was a marine. And Remy has friends who came with him from New York."

"Richard is fine, but you can't use the friends if they live with him. Xavier's people would be perfect but it looks bad and could cause problems getting the final conviction."

"Only one lives with Remy. De other two don't and are just as well trained," Remy offered.

"Fine, then do it. Get them deputized fast and here's your warrant." Matt handed Ethan the paper he just signed.

"Good luck," he said to Remy. "It'll be nice to get our history cleared up. You'll have to come to the trials but then I don't ever want to see you in my courtroom again. Is that understood?" His voice was stern but his intent was clear as he reached to shake Remy's hand.

Ethan hurried to do the deputizing and get to the look out. He was worried about the kids.

Louis, Kira and Jack were hidden about 100 yards from the house. "I hope they get here soon," Louis whispered.

"Not too soon," Jack corrected. "Not everyone is in there."

"What do you mean?"

"We still haven't seen Jean Paul? Is he your uncle?"

"No. He's from the LeBeau side. Mom always got nervous when people would talk about him. I had a feeling he was trouble."

Kira's sudden muffled scream got both boys' attention. They turned to see Jean Paul grinning at them with Kira kicking vainly to get away. "Boy, you don't know what trouble is."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

**Troubles of the Past**

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

Chapter 15

"Let her go," warned Jack.

"I don't think so," smirked Jean Paul. "I underestimated you once. You're not getting near me this time." He pulled Kira off her feet as he moved out into the open.

"Fine. Just don't hurt her." Jack followed slowly.

"Good, now both of you walk in front of us to the house. No sudden movements and your little girlfriend here won't end up with the bruises I gave you."

After lunch, Kitty wasn't feeling quite right. "Jesse, I think I'm going to lie down for a while. Can you handle the kids with Bobby and Jubes?"

"Sure, Baby, are you feeling alright?" Jesse came up and began rubbing her arms.

Kitty smiled. _ He's such a sweet guy. I think he's gonna make a great dad. _

Jesse watched as her smile grew wider but she didn't answer. "Kitty, what is it?"

"Oh, I was just…" she looked down to keep him from seeing the tears forming in her eyes.

Jesse bent to look into her face, "Just what? Baby, you're crying again. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jess. Evie said it's hormones. I'm ok. I was just thinking what a great dad you're gonna make. Our kids are gonna love you so much."

Smiling, Jesse embraced her and let the wave of emotion pass. "Come on, I'll get you tucked in. Bobby and I are gonna take the boys on a hike. Jubes and Donna can handle the girls."

At Candy's house, Ethan briefed his three new deputies. Richard, Brennan and Shalimar understood all they had to do. "Remy, listen. Don't disappear on me." He turned and saw Candy's worried expression.

"Remy, do what he can." He hadn't missed her sudden frown.

"Remy, maybe you can sit this one out. Ethan and your friends can handle it." Candy knew he wouldn't go for it but she had to try.

Walking up and embracing her, Remy remained silent for only a moment until he whispered, "You know I have to face this. I'll be ok." He gently kissed her head as she nodded and put it down on his chest.

Brennan and Shalimar looked at each other in question as they listened to him speak.

Marie didn't miss the 1st person reference. "Ok, now Ah can't take any more. Will someone please tell meh what's going on?" Marie stood from her seat and placed her fists on her hips.

Candy looked up at Remy and saw him nod to her. "Remy used to date Belle," Candy began.

"Well, that's old news. It seems like the whole town new that," she snapped.

"They did." Ethan affirmed. "It wasn't pretty."

"I'm sure you know Remy has always been…charming with the ladies." Candy watched as Remy turned and walked to stand against the doorframe. "He was quite the heartthrob as a teenager." She smiled when she saw him try to hide his blush. Turning a more serious face to the others she continued. "Belle is very vain, always has been. She was prom queen in high school and thought she had to have the most handsome guy as her king. At the time, Remy was seeing Danielle, a sweet girl who adored him. The king and queen were only required to dance once at the prom. They didn't have to be dating. That wasn't acceptable to Belle. Remy charmed her as much as he did any other girl but she wasn't satisfied. She wanted him with her exclusively. She went to see her grandmother. You see, in these parts there are people who know how to use plants for medicinal purposes. The French who settled here created a close relationship with the Native Americans and learned much of their culture and superstitions. There are still some who pass on the knowledge of nature learned from those early settlers. But not all uses are medicinal. Belle's grandmother knows what plants or roots to use to heal or to hurt. Belle wanted a potion to make Remy fall in love with her and never leave her. It wasn't until after it was all over that we really figured out what happened. Belle scratched Remy one night so bad that I had to clean the wound. She had his skin and blood under her nails. With that her grandmother gave her something that was specifically for him and made him succumb to all her suggestions. She put it in her lip rouge. When she kissed him on the dance floor, everyone was shocked. He pulled away but she didn't let him go. By the end of the dance, he was so obsessed with her that he didn't even think about anything or anyone else. Soon after that he began hanging around with Pierre, Belle's cousin. That's when all the legal trouble began. It wasn't until he was put in prison for an extended period that the affects of the potion wore off. As long as he was kissing her he was infected. During that time, she wasn't allowed near him. We realized what was happening when she became irate at the fact that she couldn't kiss him. He confronted her but I made sure that either I or Ethan was with him everyday until Charles took him from here. She never forgave us for that."

Marie had lowered herself into a chair about halfway through Candy's explanation. Her heart was breaking for the man she now loved. He was so strong to her. She could never imagine him being made to feel so helpless.

"Remy never saw Danielle after dat night." The regret in his voice was obvious.

"When I explained what happened,…she cried. She forgave you and she's happily married with three beautiful children, but to this day she tries to get in Belle's way as much as possible." Candy smiled when Remy looked up with a grin.

"Remy," Ethan turned to his friend. "Look, I know what you can do but we need to keep this as clean as possible." He turned to the others, "I don't know what your powers are but I'd like no casualties and minimal destruction."

Remy smiled then nodded when his friends looked at him.

Brennan held up his hands and made the electricity dance. "No problem, I'll be careful."

Shalimar and Marie put up their arms like Popeye then just giggled as everyone else chuckled.

"Well, then, I think we'll be ok. Let's go find those kids. Candy, please stay here. We'll send them home." Ethan led the way out.

When they got to the look out point the kids were nowhere to be found. Shalimar's eyes began to glow as she scanned the area. She bent to touch the ground.

"Shal?" Brennan came up behind her.

"They were here, but so was someone else; a man. There was a struggle here. Probably Kira."

"Let me go up alone. Having them see you first is asking for trouble." Ethan went to his car as the rest began to work their way toward the house.

They watched from a distance as Ethan knocked on the door. Belle answered and stepped out on to the porch. She looked around the yard as if expecting someone. As Ethan was speaking to her and presenting the warrant, the door opened again. Pierre and Claude came out to join the two on the porch. After Belle waved the warrant around and appeared to be agitated, Pierre and Claude moved around the porch and seemed to be looking around. Suddenly they laid hold of the sheriff and overpowered him as they drug him into the house.

"That's our cue," Brennan stated as he emerged from his hiding place.

They carefully approached the house and surrounded it. Richard, without a ring was the only one out of communication. He went to one side where he remembered an entrance to the cellar.

Gambit silently and carefully went over the rail on the side of the porch and peered in windows as he approached the front door.

Shalimar listened carefully. When she heard Gambit kick in the front door she signaled the others to move in as well. She went in through a back door and silently moved through the kitchen.

Brennan thanked Marie for the lift as they landed on a second floor balcony. They hurried through, checking rooms as they went.

As Gambit crossed the threshold he saw Belle just coming out of the drawing room and closing the door behind her.

Belle smiled as she tried to control her nervousness. "Well, Remy. You didn't have to break down the door to get to me." Slowly she sauntered toward him, eyeing him evilly. "My door is always open to you."

Her words slithered out making him sick. "Remy not here for you, Belle; never really was."

"Now you don't mean that. We were good together. You're still the most handsome man I've ever seen." Closer she swayed.

"You tell Jean Paul dat, too?"

"Oh, Remy," she smiled coyly, "don't be jealous. He's nothing like you. I just had him around to keep me occupied until you came back. And now here you are." She lifted her hand toward his shoulder but frowned when he suddenly stepped back.

Richard crept silently through the dimly lit cellar. The house was large so the cellar was also and was divided into many rooms. One at the far end of the hall was casting a faint glow from the door. He moved closer and began to hear voices.

"Hurry up. Get those stones moved," Pierre ordered.

Richard got closer and was able to see Pierre holding a gun aimed at Ethan who sat still on a chest to one side. At the back of the room, Jean Paul and Claude were creating a hole in what he now understood was an interior wall set up to conceal something.

"We're working as fast as we can," Claude huffed.

"Well, move faster. We have to get dis stuff out of here." Pierre growled.

"What are you going to do with Ethan?" Jean Paul grunted out as he moved a large boulder.

"Now dat's a question isn't it?" Pierre turned a mischievous glare at Ethan.

"You won't get away with this." Ethan began. "I wasn't alone."

"You think Remy will help you," Jean Paul turned from his work. "My cousin won't dare come here again. Not knowing what Belle could do to him."

Richard took that moment to rush in. "I'm not Remy," he exclaimed as he lunged for Pierre and struggled for control of the gun.

"Keep working," Jean Paul yelled as he braced himself for Ethan's attack.

Coming down the stairs Marie saw Belle trying to get closer to Remy.

Hearing the battle through the cellar door below them, Brennan touched Marie's shoulder. When she turned she just nodded and watched him jump the rail. Landing expertly he bolted for the open cellar door.

Shalimar silently checked the rooms on the first floor. In the drawing rooms she found the kids sitting on a sofa. When she came around to face them she found Louis sitting with his head back and his eyes closed. Kira had her head in her hands as she quietly cried. Jack saw her as soon as she stepped to his side. His movements and sounds brought both Kira and Louis to attention. Shalimar was shocked to see Jack gagged and moved quickly to unbind them all. "Are you all ok?" she asked as she worked. "Why the gag?"

Jack rubbed the soreness from his wrists and moved his jaw around as Louis spoke first. "After they tied us, Jack wouldn't shut up. They threatened to knock him out but he just kept telling them that they weren't getting away with anything."

"He didn't let them intimidate him," Kira added. "He was very brave."

That made Shalimar smile. She turned to see Jack get up and head to the door. "Whoa, hold on. Where're you going?"

"They're fighting, I can help."

"You probably can but Brennan and Gambit have it covered. We'll stay right here until they're done. You already have enough of a story to tell the guys back home."

"Remy, don't worry," Belle cooed. "Everything will be all right. You and I belong together."

"I don't think so, Witch."

Belle and Remy both turned to see Marie descending the stairs. Remy looked on proudly as Marie met his eyes.

Belle turned an evil glare at her as she saw them exchange glances. "You think you can take him from me? I don't think so. Remy is mine. He always has been and always will be." Belle stood her ground and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"He loves meh," Marie stated confidently.

"Not for long, I have ways of getting what I want and I want him." She turned and taking advantage of Remy's distraction as he watched their debate, Belle threw her arms around his neck and kissed him before he could react to push her away.

Marie stepped forward quickly but stopped and smiled when she saw Remy grab Belle's arms and hold her away. She watched as he closed his eyes and shook his head as if to clear the confusion Belle tried to instill.

Remy released Belle and stepped back.

Smug and satisfied, Belle turned to her rival and folded her arms under her breast. "Now I have him and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Remy's stronger than you give him credit for," Marie stated with complete confidence in her man.

Getting restless with this banter, Belle turned to prove her point once and for all. "Remy…Cher…kiss me."

With horror Marie watched as Remy moved in closer and took Belle into his arms. She watched him kiss her but something inside refused to let her believe he would be turned.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

**Troubles of the Past**

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

Chapter 16

When Belle broke the kiss she turned to gloat at Marie. "He's mine. Why would he think of staying with you over me?"

"You may think you have him but all you have is an empty shell." Marie goaded as she resumed her approach. "You may be able to control his body but you'll never have his heart."

Remy watched the women and could hear what they were saying but he seemed lost in a fog. He wanted to kiss Belle again but something bothered him and he just couldn't place it. Whatever it was, it was getting stronger. The pain around his heart was threatening to crush it.

"His heart?" Belle exclaimed. "He loves me! He's always told me how much he loves me. It was only when Xavier took him away from me that he lost sight of that. Now that he's back, he'll never leave my side."

Marie stopped only mere feet from her adversary. She looked at Remy as he seemed to be asleep on his feet. His eyes were closed and he wavered as if his balance was off. "Look what you've done to him. Is that what you want; a puppet to pull by the strings?"

"He's mine. I don't care what you think. Jean Paul wanted you but for the life of me I don't know why. Why would these two gorgeous men want the likes of you when they could have me in their lives? It doesn't matter now. He can have you. I have my Remy back, finally." She turned during her dialogue and secured Remy's arms about her waist. Lifting her hands, she held his face and gazed at his long lashes. "Now, Remy, tell this creature who you're really dreaming about. Who do you truly love?"

For a moment Remy remained silent but his hands moved slowly, caressing up Belle's back.

Marie watched as she tried to think of what to do next. _ She can't have him. What am Ah gonna do? _Her eyes seemed glued to his hands as they traveled from back to shoulders to arms. When she saw his hands firmly grab Belle's arms, her eyes snapped up to his.

As Brennan rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs he slid to a stop at the open doorway. Ethan was struggling with a man he assumed was Remy's cousin by his appearance. Though the man was as tall as Remy, Ethan also had height along with his training and seemed to have things under control.

Richard also had the training he needed and was trying to pin another to the floor.

Brennan saw a third man stand with a large rock held over his head, his eyes sternly on the back of Richard's head. Without warning he sent an electric coil sailing over Richard's shoulder and into the chest of the man sending him stumbling back. "Richard," Brennan yelled as the rock fell.

Though Richard turned at the warning, there wasn't time to move very far. The rock still hit him in the middle of his back. He collapsed from the blow but soon stood to face a now standing Pierre poised to throw a punch.

Before he could, Brennan shot again. This time Pierre fell to his knees as his energy drained.

Ethan stood after clapping the hand cuffs on Jean Paul. He threw the other pairs he carried to Brennan then went to help a stumbling Richard to a seat. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. Do you have what you need to put these guys away?" Richard asked as he turned away from his brother and tried to rub the pain in his back.

Ethan walked to the hole in the wall that the men were so anxious to open. Reaching in and pulling back his hand filled with jewelry, he smiled, "Oh, yeah. There's enough evidence here to make sure they don't bother any of us again for a long while.

Remy's eyes began to flutter and open. He looked directly into Belle's as he slowly but firmly pushed her away from him. Without breaking his gaze he stretched his arm out to the side and opened his hand toward Marie.

Joy almost burst her chest as his love for her was confirmed. Marie walked toward them and took Remy's hand allowing him to guide her to his side.

Belle gasped as she witnessed his betrayal. With great effort she lunged toward Marie and pushed her away from her man. "You can't have him! He's mine."

"He'll never be yours," Marie declared as she regained her momentary loss of balance and stepped closer.

Infuriated, Belle threw herself at Marie with her hands raised to claw what ever she could.

As they struggled and fell to the floor, Ethan and the other men emerged from the cellar. Seeing the catfight in the foyer, Ethan looked at Remy. "Hey, you ok?" he called over the din.

"Never been better," he smiled at his friend.

"Remy," Belle screamed almost out of breath from the clash. "Remy, help me! Smack this Jezabel!"

Marie lost her patience for this woman long ago. With a skillful twist and pull, she had Belle by the hair and forced to her knees before Remy could answer.

"Remy don' never hit a woman," was his reply.

Brennan stood amused as he watched both women turn to Remy. "I think you better keep that philosophy, My Friend. Or you may find yourself on your knees, too."

Marie snapped her glare to Brennan. "You may be tall, Mister, but I know for a fact that your wife can cut you down to size."

Brennan chuckled and put his hand up in surrender.

Ethan moved to look down at Belle. "Belle, you're under arrest for the participation in 4 counts of kidnapping, and accessory to burglary." He stopped and turned to Remy. "You want me to add assault to the list?"

"Non. She can' hurt Remy ever again." Remy smiled as Marie released Belle to Ethan and moved into his arms.

"Let's get them out of here," Ethan stated. "Richard, can you make it to your truck? I don't have enough room in the squad car."

"Yeah, it isn't too far." Richard said as he walked slowly to the front door.

"You stay here," Brennan offered. "I'll get it." He smiled as Richard threw him the keys.

"Where are the kids?" Marie asked.

"Shalimar?" Brennan called calmly, knowing that where ever she was she would hear him.

In a moment the drawing room doors opened and Shalimar led three relieved kids out. "Everyone ok?"

"Almost," he nodded toward Richard. "I'm going to get the truck. Be back in a minute."

After he left, Richard moved to sit on a chair by the door. "There still won't be enough room."

"Dat's ok. Remy take Jean Paul's fancy car, too." He smiled slyly as he reached in his cousin's pocket to get his keys. "Dat way it be closer to de impound yard."

After all the prisoners were secured in the jail, Remy got Richard and Louis back home. The kids sat in the kitchen snacking as Candy checked and doctored Richard's back.

When she was done she walked to Remy. "Are you sure you're ok?" Lovingly she ran her fingers over his lips as if to remove any remaining potion.

Remy smiled and kissed her fingers. He thanked God yet again for giving him a wonderful 'sister'. "Remy, better dan ok, Chere. We not have anymore problems with Belle ever again." He smiled as he pulled Candy closer to him. "We need to leave in de morning. Remy have Best Man duties to perform. Turning to Brennan, "You ready for de bachelor party?" he asked with his red eyes shining.

"I'm there," Brennan responded with enthusiasm until he felt the pinch on his shoulder.

"Just remember you're not a bachelor anymore," Shalimar glared.

"Ro will kill you if you get Logan messed up before the wedding. She's been through enough this week," Marie added.

"Come on, Chere," Remy whined. "It's not like he can get drunk anyway. I just want to see him try to fight off some attentive beauties. You know. Get his motor runnin'. Dat's the job of a Best Man, non? Just wait till you see what Remy got in mind.

"My, my you have an interesting life up north," Candy smiled at him.

"You don' know de half of it." Remy embraced her thankful that her family was safe and that his past could finally be put to rest.

The next day at the mansion was an active one as everyone awaited the return of their friends. The adults met the Helix when it landed.

Kira ran into the arms of her mother as the rest of her family gathered around her.

Jesse, Adam and Evie greeted Brennan and Shalimar. "Where's Kitty?" Shalimar wondered as she hugged Jesse.

"She's with Hank. He's checking her over. I've been a little worried about how tired and achy she's been feeling."

Charles watched as Remy and Marie led Jack to him. "I trust all was resolved now." He looked up at Remy.

"Remy not have anymore visits from old ghosts. And Judge Matt sends his regards."

Charles nodded then looked at Jack. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Professor," Jack stepped forward.

Scott moved to his side. "I think you should make a report on your mission." He smiled as Jean lifted Jack's face to inspect the injuries. "It seems by the battle wounds, it would be very interesting."

"Yes, Sir," he winced as Jean touched the still sore bruise under his eye.

"Then we're going to do some testing," Brennan stepped closer. "I think he's ready for his next belt."

"Come here, Jack," Evie called him.

Jack looked to see the professor nod then moved to stand in front of her.

"Don't be afraid. It won't hurt." Evie touched his face with both hands.

Kira moved closer as she saw the shimmering begin. In a matter of moments it disappeared and Jack's face was clear from all the evidence of his time of capture.

"Now if we can avoid any further intrusions we have a wedding to proceed with." Charles stated as everyone cheered their agreement and dispersed into the mansion.

In the lab, Jesse found Kitty lying on a bed as Hank drew a vial of blood. "So, how is she, Doc?"

"It would seem that today, she is very well. I have not yet found any reason for her discomfort." Hank turned and placed the blood sample in a holding tray. "Perhaps when I run some tests, I will have a better understanding of what's happening."

Kitty smiled as Jesse helped her to sit up. "How is everyone?"

"All safe and sound now. You want to head up for lunch?"

"Yes, I'm starved." Kitty scowled when Jesse laughed. "What's so funny?"

"They say I eat a lot." He swiftly phased to dodge the punch he saw coming.

"It's not my fault this son of yours is just like you. We'll never be able to keep the kitchen stocked with the two of you around."

The rest of the day was spent going over the details of the wedding and making sure everyone had their jobs.

That evening's dinner was a little more hushed as Jack regaled the listening children with the story of his first mission. Though he remained modest and didn't overly state his role, he enjoyed the telling.

"You're making it up," accused Jason, one of the other 13 year olds. "You couldn't have walked away from a fight like that without a single bruise."

"It is all true," Kira defended. "When we returned, Mrs. Kane healed his many wounds."

Jason looked questioningly at Evie but gave up his argument when he saw her smile and nod.

"I think that's quite enough. It is my hope that you never need experience times like these but unfortunately, the road which lies ahead is shrouded in mystery. You all must learn what you can and prepare yourselves for whatever it may hold; both the good and the bad." Charles encouraged them. "Peter and Donna, will you both see to the childrens' evening routines?"

"Yes, Professor," they smiled as they reached for the others to herd them from the dining room.

"Jack," Saket stood before the boy could leave. "Will you wait just a moment please?"

"Yes, Sir," Jack walked back and stood in front of the tall man.

"I wanted to thank you," Saket extended his hand to the young man, "for all you did to keep Kira safe. You acted with bravery and honor. It will not be forgotten."

"Thank you, Sir." Jack said then looked to see the professor nod his dismissal.

Later that night, after everyone turned in, Marie was combing out her hair. Turning toward her bed she saw Remy sitting against the headboard, with a sheet covering his legs to the waist. Her breath was suddenly caught as she gazed at his strong arms folded over his bare chest. Slowly she stepped closer then stopped by the side of the bed.

Remy had been watching her every move as she prepared for bed. Now he looked into her eyes as she stood beside him. He reached out one hand and placed it gently on her arm as he let his fingers feather down until he held her hand. "Come to me, Chere. I want to talk to you." He didn't miss the concern that flashed in her eyes. "Don't worry. Sit and let me hold you." He pushed the sheet back then fixed it over them when she was comfortably by his side. "I want you to know how much I appreciate you standing by me."

"Remy, you don't have to tell meh that. Ah'll always be there for you. Ah love you."

"I know." He looked down at the love reflected in her face and couldn't deny the urge to kiss her. After the most tender of kisses he lifted his head to continue. "But there's more. I want you to know…everything. Years ago, when Belle and I were together it wasn't real. Everything Candy said was true. I was so intoxicated that I wasn't thinking rationally. She and Ethan tried over and over to get me away from Belle but I wouldn't listen. I had to be with her. I was so addicted that it hurt to be away from her for more than a couple of hours at a time. I lost everything just to be with her but I didn't care. I had to have her." When he looked back at Marie he saw the tears forming in her eyes. Immediately he turned and pulled her into his embrace. "No, Chere. Don't cry. I'm not trying to hurt you. I want you to understand." He sat back and held her head to his shoulder, stroking her hair as he continued. "When Belle kissed me, yesterday. I could feel it all over again. I felt the need try to take over. Forgive me, but…in that moment…I wanted her. I couldn't see or feel anything else. I had to have her in my arms."

"Remy, Ah…" Marie sat up and tried to pull away from him. When she moved she found his hands holding solidly on her upper arms. "Let meh go, Remy," she whispered through her tears.

"No. You have to understand." He held firmly as she struggled.

"Ah don't want to hear anymore." Tears were now making a trail down her cheek.

"You have to know what you did for me." He smiled as she looked up at him in confusion. "You broke the spell. I could hear your argument with Belle. I heard everything you said."

"But you shook off whatever it was she tried to do," Marie whispered.

"Only after you spoke up for me. I heard you say I was stronger than she thought. When she told me to kiss her, that's all I wanted to do. You were right when you said I was just a puppet. That's what I was all those years ago and that's what I was yesterday. I had no control. She held the strings and all I could do was dance." Remy put his head down in humiliation. After only a moment he began again. "Then you told her that she would never have my heart." Remy stopped and lifted Marie's face to his. He looked deeply into her eyes as he continued. "When she asked who I truly loved…there was no question, no doubt…because you were in my heart. Your love gave me the strength to pull away and finally cut the strings. Without you back then, leaving Belle was painful, like an addict going cold turkey. Now with you…here," he took her hand and put it over his heart so she could feel his heart beat, "the hold she had on me…just vanished. I knew that no matter what she did, she would never control me again."

Marie looked from her hand on his bare chest to his eyes that seemed at that moment to be as soft as clouds reflected in the mirror of a calm lake. His voice shook her from the dreamy vision his eyes entranced her with.

"Marie, you held my heart when the rest of me helplessly turned away. I realized in that moment, when I reached for you and you took my hand, just how much I love you and need you by my side…forever. Marry me, Marie. Let me prove to you everyday that you're the only one in my dreams." Remy took the hand that was on his chest and raised it to his lips as he steadily gazed into her eyes. Kissing her palm he stealthily slipped a ring onto her finger never breaking the lock his eyes had with hers. Turning her hand in his he kissed the ring and her finger as he watched and waited for her reply.

Lost in his eyes once again, Marie fought to breathe. "Oh, Remy…" she choked as tears began to flow. She closed her eyes tight as she tried to weather the whirlwind of emotion he just created in her. Failing to contain the gales in her heart, she just kissed him and released all she was feeling. After a tearful and salty kiss, Marie sat back and looked at the ring she now felt on her finger. "Remy, you've made meh so happy."

"From this minute on, I'll make sure that never changes." Remy wrapped his strong arms around his love and moved them to recline on the bed. Holding himself up on his arm he looked down at her. Words were unnecessary as their hearts spoke, forever binding them together. When he lowered himself to kiss her he knew that forever was much too short a time with this woman.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

**Troubles of the Past**

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

Chapter 17

Kitty was sleeping soundly by Jesse's side when a sudden sharp pain coursed through her body. With a shriek they were both sitting on the bed.

"What is it?" Jesse asked as he was immediately alert.

"I don't know," she panted then groaned as another pain hit.

Just then another voice was heard in their room, "Kitty, are you alright?"

"Evie, she's in pain," Jesse answered for her. "It's bad. I don't know why." The worry was strong in his tone.

"Get her to the med lab, Jesse," Adam called. "We'll meet you there."

_Evie, what is it?_ Jean asked.

_Jean, Jesse's taking Kitty to the lab. Can you meet us there?_

_Right away,_ Jean replied as she got her robe.

Jesse pulled on his sweats and wrapped Kitty's robe around her shoulders as he carefully lifted her into his arms and carried her out of their room.

"What are you feeling, now?" Hank asked as he met them at the door of the lab.

"It just hurts…all over," she groaned and pushed her head into Jesse's shoulder as another pain struck.

Jesse gently placed her on a bio bed and moved away for Adam and Hank to work. Blood was drawn and scans were run. In the process the pain began to increase. Jean was about to telepathically sedate her to avoid using medication until they knew what they were dealing with.

_I have her, Jean,_ Charles interjected. He had been monitoring the situation since Kitty awoke.

_Professor!_ Kitty ran into his arms as he stood waiting for her.

_It's alright, Kitty. Adam and Hank will take care of you._

_But, Bryan…is he ok? I'm so scared._

_I know, Child. I will keep you with me until you are able to awake. By then I'm sure they will be able to answer all our questions._

Hank and Adam ran test after test and scanned and rescanned to determine exactly what was happening.

"Adam, what is it? Is she ok?" Jesse couldn't take it anymore. He had been pacing for half an hour.

"It looks like the baby's DNA is in flux. It must be trying to reconcile the natural and altered mutations." Adam was again holding a scanner over Kitty's abdomen.

"I concur with that prognosis." Hank moved to a computer and brought up a set of results. "The child is developing rapidly at this point in the pregnancy. Actually, the scans and ultra sound done tonight, suggest more advanced development than I would have predicted for a normal gestation."

"Can you stabilize him?" Jesse continued to fight abysmal thoughts and was grasping at anything to hold on to. "I should have seen this coming. This is all my fault." Jesse was lost in fear. "I did this to her. If anything happens to either of them…" Jesse looked to Evie with the most heart breaking look in his eyes. "What will I do?"

Heart aching for him, Evie moved closer and embraced him. "Jesse, don't. We won't let anything happen to her or Bryan."

"I believe we can stabilize them." Adam crossed the lab to the medicine cabinet. "This isn't going to get out of hand," he looked to Hank who nodded and smiled.

"Adam, can I do anything?" Evie asked hopefully.

"Not this time," he looked apologetically to his wife. "The child is not acting in what your system would consider normal. There's no telling how your powers would affect the baby." He came back to the bed with a syringe in his hands. "How's Kitty?"

"Charles has her in his mind," Jean offered. "Do you want her awake?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't going to wake up screaming at me." Adam moved the sheet from over Kitty's abdomen and slowly injected a long needle into the amniotic sac. After releasing the liquid to mix with the amniotic fluid, Adam slowly withdrew the needle. "There… that should help until we figure out where to go from here."

"Jean," Hank began, "will you please ask Charles to release her now?"

They watched as Kitty slowly began to regain consciousness. "What happened? Jesse?"

"I'm right here."

"The baby…"

"is just fine. Don't worry. How do you feel now? Are you in anymore pain?" Jean comforted as Jesse held Kitty's hand and helped her sit up.

Kitty hesitated and closed her eyes.

"Kitty?" Evie asked.

"I'm…ok, now, I think." Kitty's voice shook.

"Don't worry," Adam came to her side. "Hank and I are going to stay here with you tonight and figure this out." He turned to his wife. "You and Jean go back to bed. In the morning you can come down and see what we have." He kissed her and watched as the two left. Turning to Jesse he smiled. "Pull up a chair, I know better than to even make the suggestion."

Hank and Adam worked as Kitty and Jesse nodded off from time to time. The injection Adam gave her sedated the baby enough to relieve the stresses being passed on to Kitty.

Friday

The next morning news spread about Kitty's trip to the med lab. A steady stream of visitors paraded through the lab as everyone shared their concern and love for the couple.

During a lull in the stream of well wishers, Brennan and Shalimar were in the lab. "Adam, did you stabilize the baby?" Shalimar asked.

"Yes, for now."

"What's that mean?" Brennan wasn't at all sure he wanted to know the answer.

"This seems to be a problem caused by the different origins of their mutation. Jesse's new mutant DNA wants to change while Kitty's natural mutant DNA wants to remain at rest. As long as I keep her monitored and do frequent adjustments, we'll be able to get her through alright."

"What about the advanced gestation?" Evie moved to Kitty's side.

"It would seem," Hank moved closer, "that Bryan wants to join the family a little sooner than originally scheduled. According to the most recent readings, he is 2 weeks ahead of where he should be. If this keeps up we'll be celebrating soon."

"But what about all his organs? Are they going to develop properly at this rate?" Kitty asked.

"So far it looks like he's doing very well." Adam sat by her on the bed.

"We'll watch him closely and just have to add a lot more visits to your schedule. Hank and I will both want continuous check ups. Brennan will just have to fly you both back and forth for as long as it takes to keep our eyes on his growth."

"What's this going to mean for later, after he's born?" Jesse was afraid to ask.

"It's too soon to tell that." Adam took Kitty's hand. "Once he's here we'll take care of him. I promise."

"For now," Hank interjected, "you and the child are stable. Today we have a wedding to prepare for."

By early afternoon, wedding plans were in full swing. Jean checked and double checked all the provisions made. This time, instead of going out for spa treatment, hair and makeup, professionals were coming in. Everything was going to be done in the mansion. Again everyone had been assigned different tasks. Decorations were beginning to be put up. One room was designated 'closet' as all formal wear was hanging about; that is everything but Ororo's dress.

"Logan!" Remy called from across the yard.

"What's up, Cajun?"

"Just want to catch up to you. See if everytin' ok." Remy smiled.

"What do you have cookin'? That smile of yours is way too smug." Logan questioned.

With hands raised in defense, Remy overacted. "Mon ami, you cut me down. Remy only concerned with your happiness on dis wonderful day."

"Yeah, right," Logan smirked and turned to go.

"No, wait." Remy ran around the chairs being set up to cut in front of Logan before he could get too far. "Listen, dis is your last night as a loner…"

"Uh oh, here it comes." Logan rolled his eyes.

As if he hadn't heard the comment Remy continued with great enthusiasm. "Remy and de guys want to take you out. Make it special."

"No way, Cajun. I'm not gonna go anywhere with you." Logan headed into the mansion with Remy close on his heels.

"Come on, Logan. It's not like we can get you drunk. We just go out and have some fun."

"Fun," Logan humfed. "I'm gonna stay right here and save my energies for my own fun tomorrow." Logan walked down the hall toward the kitchen.

"What's de matter, Logan? Too chicken to see what we have planned?" Remy stood at the end of the hall with his arms folded confidently. He smiled when Logan stopped dead in his tracks. He knew that would get him.

Slowly Logan turned and walked back to his friend. Defiantly he stood nose to nose with the smug man in front of him. "I aint afraid of nothin'."

"We leave at 8. Be dressed for de club." Remy turned and left Logan staring after him.

Saket and his family got a taste of what dinner was really like at the mansion and more. The noise was riotous.

Ororo was too nervous to do any more so Jean fulfilled her duties as Matron of Honor and took over. "Everyone knows what they have to do. Are there any problems?" When she got a noisy, no, she continued. "The schedule for tomorrow is simple. Have fun and be ready and in your places by 2 o'clock. Peter and Donna, please just watch that the kids from 11 down don't get sick on sweets. You older ones from 12 up to the professor," she smiled at Charles as he grinned, "are responsible for yourselves. I don't want to deal with any stomach aches before we walk down the aisle. Is that clear?"

A resounding, "YES, MA'AM!" almost knocked her off her feet and made her laugh.

"Good. Now everyone is dismissed for the evening."

As the room cleared, Shalimar leaned her head on Brennan's arm. "Are you really going to take Logan out, tonight?"

With an uncontrollable smile he made eye contact with a few of the other guys. "I'm the designated driver."

The others just laughed as she continued, "I don't want you to go. Wouldn't you rather stay with me?" she cooed.

"Darlin', I'd rather stay with you," Logan leaned his chair on its back legs. "But these fools think they want to do a number on me."

"You're just afraid of being struck by lightning when you get back," Bobby called out from across the table.

"If those are your intentions, I would think you should all be afraid," Ororo called out as lightening flashed and thunder peeled.

"We didn't do all this work so our men could act like teenagers." Jubilee smacked Bobby's shoulder.

"You only act upset. You know you love it when we party." He had to jump from his seat to dodge the punch she threw at him.

"I am going to take a long bath and turn in. I want to be refreshed for tomorrow. I suggest you ALL do the same. I did all I could to arrange a lovely day for everyone. I will not be made regretful if you are in no condition to enjoy it." Ororo stood from her place, kissed Logan's cheek and headed out, followed in short order by all the women.

Once they had all left, Remy stood up. "Stormy always overreacts. We have a great time and still be back to sleep it off. Who's with Remy?"

"Brennan, please have the van ready at 8." Charles moved toward the door.

"Wait, a minute." Logan stood up in shock. "You're goin', Chuck?"

"Of course," he stated calmly. "You're my friend, Logan. I would like to share this special time with you."

Stunned to silence, he just watched as Charles left the room. Turning to eye the others dangerously, he folded his arms across his chest. "I know you bozos are goin'," he passed over Remy, Jesse, and Bobby then turned to look at Adam, Hank, Scott and Saket. "Who else is goin'?"

"I'm in," Scott called out.

"Absolutely," Adam confirmed.

"I would not miss the chance to wish you well on your last night as a single man." Hank turned a blue grin to him.

"Riiiight," he said cautiously as he turned to face his soon to be brother-in-law.

Saket stood and moved to his side. Shaking Logan's hand he offered his respects. "Tomorrow we will be brothers. I look forward to welcoming you to my family. I know that you will make my sister very happy. Tonight is for you and your friends to enjoy. I will stay and help Peter protect the women and children from the nerve monster that threatens to keep everyone awake this evening." With a smile and pat on the back, he nodded to the other men and left the room.

"Ok, now what's goin' on?" Logan growled.

"You just be ready at 8," Jesse said as he passed Logan.

They all snickered as they left him standing alone in the dining room.

TBC

For those of you who suspect, Kitty is not in labor. She's just having some mutant related difficulties. This story is almost over. I really appreciate those of you who have taken the time to read and review. Though there are many whom I have not seen this time around, I am grateful for those of you who have supported my efforts. I have started the next installment. We are going to officially meet Bryan. So you know where I'm going, I have an outline to marry off the rest of the group, meet all the children met in the future and work my way to the supposed fall of Sanctuary and the attack of the Brotherhood. In some ways time travel is fun but in others it causes many problems for both the characters and the author. I hope I am able to keep your interest.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: I don't own Mutant X or X Men. Evie is my character._

**Troubles of the Past**

_ Personal thoughts _

_telepathic communications _

Chapter 18

At 5 of, Brennan announced he was going to get the van. The very sharply dressed men began gathering in the front hall as Logan came down the steps. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Now, you're in a hurry?" Scott mused.

"I just want to get it over with." Logan barked back.

The Twilight Club was crowded on a Friday night. The music was loud and the lights twinkled from the high ceiling giving a soft glow and the club's nomer. Once through the doors, Remy moved to the front of the group and spoke to a very large, serious looking peacekeeper. After only the briefest of conversations, the guard nodded then walked off. When he returned there was a very smartly dressed man following him.

The man shook hands with Remy and nodded when spoken to. He then approached the rest of the group with a hospitable smile. "Gentlemen, welcome to the Twilight Club. I am Nick Hamilton, club director." He smiled coyly as his eyes fell across the group and came to rest on Logan. "Logan," he greeted.

"Nick," Logan cautiously nodded his head.

"I understand you're here for our Groom's Liaison. The girls were very upset. I had to make them draw straws; they all wanted to serve your room." He turned to the rest and continued as if the conversation never happened. "If you will all follow me, this way, please." He turned and led them through the throngs of happy clubbers. More than a few heads turned to watch the men as they filed through the first floor of the club. Stopping in front of a door, Nick opened it and gestured for them to pass. When everyone was through he followed and closed the door. Instantly the music stopped. He gestured to the elevator doors. The doors opened and everyone was shocked to see the size of the car they were about to enter.

"This is as big as my room back home." Bobby remarked.

"How would you know? Since I took Kitty away, you've moved into Jubilee's room." Jesse poked fun.

The elevator doors opened into an elegantly decorated room. As all the men entered, Nick went to a set of controls on the wall. "I hope you like this room." He touched a dial and the wall of windows overlooking the dance floor below changed to mirrors. "I believe this will better suit your needs, this evening. The music controls are here and the girls will be up to take your orders in just a moment. Everything you ordered is ready. If there is anything or…anyone…else you want just push this button and ask."

"Thank you," Remy shook his hand.

On his way out Nick stopped and turned. "And uh, Logan, be sure to bring the wife around. I'd like to meet her. I'm sure we'd have a lot to talk about." Nick grinned as he heard a familiar growl.

Turning to his friends he warned, "I just want you to know that Ro is just as likely to fry your butts as mine if you don't watch it." Logan walked the room nonchalantly.

"You have nothing to worry about," Scott said. "After all, the professor's here."

"Yeah, that's what's got me most worried." He turned when he heard the elevator signal it's arrival.

A tall, slim brunette walked in, pushing a cart full of drinks and bar snacks with the help of another young lady. "Good evening, Gentlemen," the first greeted with a smile. "This is Sheila. She will be serving, tonight." She followed as the younger strolled the cart to one side and heard them all returned her greeting. From the table she picked up a tall glass and a bottle of beer. Slowly swaying across the floor she expertly poured the liquid in the glass as she kept her eyes glued to her destination. Without a glance to the task or a drop spilled she held the glass out to the gentleman of honor for the evening. Her eyes called to him seductively.

"Maggie," Logan greeted as the others looked on. "I'm glad you won."

"You didn't think I would let any of these babies take care of you, did you?" She spoke with only the slightest smirk in her voice. "I fixed the draw."

"That's my girl," he hugged her.

Pulling free she playfully punched his chest. "Evidently not anymore. I've been permanently replaced."

"You'll get over it," he smiled at her.

"Already am." Waving a display of her wedding ring, she smiled and kissed his cheek as the rest laughed. "For old times sake, though," she turned and slyly eyed his friends then curled herself around his arm. "Tonight…I'm yours." Laughing at their wolf calls and whistles she kissed him again and winked. "I'll make sure your glass is always full." Then she leaned in seductively and whispered in his ear, "And I'll try to make sure they don't do too much of a number on you."

Laughing he hugged her again and kissed her cheek. "Whoever he is, Darlin', I hope he knows how lucky he is and takes you outta this joint."

"If I did that I wouldn't be able to run this place."

Logan turned and saw Nick standing at the door. "Nick, you dog."

"She stopped working long ago. She just insisted to put on the apron again for you. Makes me really wonder what there was between you two."

Maggie and Logan looked at each other and then turned to Nick. "My lips are sealed." Logan walked with his arm around Maggie and guided her to her husband. Shaking his hand he smiled. "Congratulations. Take care of her. She deserves the best."

"She'll have it." Nick proudly took his wife under his arm. Turning to Remy he announced, "Your entertainment just arrived. Maggie will make sure your night runs smoothly. He turned back to Logan with an evil grin then turned to leave. "Enjoy it," he called as the doors closed behind him.

"What do you have planned?" Logan asked.

"Come, my friend," Hank led him to a chair he had placed in the center of the room. "Sit and finish your beer."

In one gulp, Logan downed the rest of the glass. "Ok, bring it on." His smiled faded when Hank pulled his arms around the back of the chair and tied his wrists with nylon straps. "Hey, I would expect this from the Cajun but this is a little kinky for the rest of you guys, isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow as he saw Adam stand and move closer to him. "Gonna sit on my lap, Adam?"

Everyone laughed. "I don't think so," Adam chuckled then opened his hand. "I'm just going to make this a little mysterious." Adam put an ocular blinder to Logan's temple. Immediately his eyes went white.

"This is hardly going to keep me from knowing who everyone is. The first guy who thinks I'm Santa Claus is gonna end up with a black eye for pictures tomorrow."

"Just relax," Charles called from behind him. I'm here to aid in the mystery of the evening.

"What's going on, Chuck? I can't…Hey this isn't funny. Don't mess with my senses." Logan began getting nervous.

"Don't worry," Brennan called from across the room. "We won't let too much happen to you."

Bobby walked up and waved a hand in front of Logan's face. "You seem to know the girls around here pretty well. All you have to do is name them. For each one you get right we'll cut a band."

And I'll release a portion of your senses.

"Well, Maggie was already here. There are only a few others I know by name."

"I count 8," said Jesse just after the doors opened.

"Who said that? Chuck, I can't hear right."

Yes, and?

Logan felt a hand on his leg. He jumped a bit at the suddenness then settled down to try and discern who it was. As the hand moved he concentrated on the feel. In an instant it was gone. He didn't have to wonder very long when he felt a cheek against his. Lips moved and skimmed his neck. "Hey Hank," Logan smiled. "I want to introduce you to Ronny. She was always too smart for this job. Claimed it was just to get her through med school."

"It was. I'll finish my last class this semester. I start my internship at West Chester General in August. Good Luck, Logan. You're a good catch." Ronny kissed him and stood up.

Hank cut one strap and looked at the young lady to his side. "I'm pleased to meet you, Ronny. Perhaps in a while we can discuss your career. I know a few people at WC."

"Thank you. I'd like that."

Ronny stepped aside and began refilling everyone's drinks.

Maggie came in as the elevator's signal rang. It was the only noise Logan could distinguish. She moved to Logan's lap as Remy nodded for her to try.

Slowly her hands crossed his shoulders and joined on the back of his neck. Stilling she waited for him to speak.

"This isn't much help. She could be anyone." Logan groused.

Smiling she drew circles on his skin with her thumbs. She knew he would remember.

With a raise of his eyebrows, he smirked, "I can't hear any music, Darlin'. Does Nick dance with you as much as I did?"

Maggie laughed and kissed his cheek. "More," she whispered in his ear and then got up. Reaching for a fresh glass she held it to his lips as he drank.

"Thanks, Mag." Logan felt another band being cut. "Who's next?"

"He's enjoying himself. You don't mind watching this?" Nick asked the beauty by his side as they sat in his office facing the club monitors.

"No. Logan has more than proved his love for me. There is nothing in this world that could ever make me doubt what we have. Our friends are just having fun. I'm glad he's happy."

Ronnie pressed the elevator button to make the signal beep again.

Logan could hear it more clearly now and knew to expect someone new. To his surprise he felt two girls settle themselves on his lap. "Hey, I don't remember twins here." He tried to listen as they giggled. His hearing was still muffled. He felt them each put an arm around him. Something was familiar…the sizes…the weight. He playfully bounced them on his legs as he felt their hands grasp for hold. He tried to place the familiarity.

Both girls looked at each other then nodded. Together they leaned in and kissed his cheeks.

The memory crashed into his mind. Bouncing one girl with a lift and shake of his leg, he laughed as he felt her loose her balance. "The last time you sat on my lap, you had too much to drink and thought I was Bobby."

Jubilee laughed and punched his shoulder.

He turned to the other girl and bounced her much lighter. "The last time you both sat on my lap and kissed me like that, was when you were 15 and thought I would give you the keys to my car."

Kitty laughed and kissed him again. "As I recall we almost got them."

"I don't think so, Darlin'. But it was fun watching you beg and try to convince me." He turned and faced away from her. "Hey, Maggie, make sure this one only gets a Shirley Temple. Jesse, come help her."

"I've been standing right behind her," Jesse reached out and took her hand.

"You both are gonna drive me crazy," Kitty huffed. "What're you gonna do when I'm ready to deliver?"

"Just takin' care of you, Darlin'. Want my nephew to be happy and healthy. What are you doin' here anyhow?"

"Remy told us what was going on. We wanted to have some fun too. We weren't as worn out and tired as Ro."

"If you're here, so are the rest. Where are they?" Logan concentrated to use the senses he was allowed. Chuck, there's still not much to use here. I'm gettin' edgy.

Don't worry. I will make sure that by the end of the evening you have all your senses back as sharp as ever. This is a good controlled test of what you'd be like if it ever really happened. Charles heard Logan huff in his mind.

Someone came up from behind and wrapped her arms around him. Sliding her hands over his shoulders and arms she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Logan felt the warm hands through his shirt. He felt her cheek near his. Her lips brushed his skin lightly. Her warm breath whispered in his ear. He heard a muffled, "Guess who?" Then something cold hit his neck. Once, twice, by the third time he smiled. She was the only one who wore long earrings at dinner. That's when his senses were sharp. He noticed because he heard the light ting of the gold dangles as she moved her head. It was something that only he and perhaps Shalimar would have heard. "Ya know, maybe I oughta let you give me a massage with those special hands of yours. I want to make sure I'm plenty relaxed for my honeymoon. She give good back rubs, Adam?"

"The best," Adam called from the other side of the room.

Evie squeezed his shoulders and whispered again. "You know where to find me in the morning. My shingle is always out."

"What about Remy," the Cajun called from his place by the door. "De Best Man need to be relaxed, too. Dis is a tough job."

All the men chorused their inclusions with jovial remarks.

Laughing Evie walked back into her husband's arms. "Get in line."

Logan felt Hank about to cut another band when someone called out. "Wait!"

Logan could smell a little. Charles loosened his control of Logan's olfactory perception. The scents in the room, though mild, seemed to assault him at one time. His head whipped back as he snorted and squeezed his blinded eyes shut.

Maggie suddenly knew exactly what to do and was instantly by his side with a cloth and a drink. "Easy, Honey. Breathe through this for a moment." She held the cloth over his nose and mouth as his breathing began to regulate. When she saw him open his eyes again she removed the cloth.

"Thanks, Darlin'. Hey, Chuck. Warn a guy next time."

"I made sure you would be taken care of. Don't be such a baby."

"Whoa, what's he drinking?" Logan smirked.

"Don't worry about any of them." Maggie put her hand to the back of his neck. "I told you I'd take care of you." She held a drink to his lips and let him down as much as he wanted.

"You're a doll, Mags."

"You always treated me like china, Logan." She smiled as the men suspiciously 'oooed' her comments.

He felt a pair of hands gently lay over his shoulders. Slowly they slid down his arms and over his wrists. With a pop he heard and felt the band for guessing Evie break. The hands slowly moved back up and crossed his chest. "There are only two of the girls who could do that." He sniffed but Maggie's familiar perfume was the strongest scent. Hair fell over his shoulder as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. Now he got a faint hint of her shampoo and something else. Cologne. It took him only a moment to file through his memories of the men to know which it belonged to. "When the two of you finally decide to get hitched, I'm gonna take him out and get him plastered. I hope the southern belle won't mind her groom being a little hung over at the wedding."

"As long as he's coherent enough to say 'Ah do,' Ah can handle the rest." She kissed him then pulled another band while she ignored the comments from the rest.

As soon as Marie was gone another small frame was on his lap. He felt hands go around his neck and fingers intertwine. This time his senses picked up nervousness. "Don't worry, Darlin'. I won't drop you. I would have said this was Kitty by the size except that we all know Kitty's not this light anymore."

"Hey!"

He laughed as Kitty muttered her indignation. Slightly rocking his legs he felt her shift her weight and hold his neck tighter. "Sheila, Darlin', let me give you some advice. Stick close to Maggie. If you're gonna learn the business, learn from the best."

"How'd you know it was Sheila, Logan?" Maggie asked.

"She's the only one who doesn't know she can trust me not to let her fall."

Another band snapped as Logan took a deep breath. His sense of smell was more acute now. "Maggie, my beer, please, Darlin'."

Someone else took the glass from Maggie and stood to Logan's side. He could smell the aroma and sensed it was being waved under his nose. With a raised brow he waited as he felt a hand and its arm slide across his shoulders. Someone pressed her cheek to his and moved so their lips were side by side. Soon he felt the glass touch his lips. He felt the cold liquid drip as both sipped together. When the woman moved away, Logan licked his lips. "That was interesting. Hey Scott, as I recall, you ended up wearing the drink when Jeannie tried that with you."

"That's only because I was already drunk, at the time. That's the only advantage you have."

The elevator chimed as Hank cut another band. "Only two left my friend. And here comes one now."

Slowly a hand touched one ankle then its twin rested on the other. Fingers brushed and palms pressed as the two snaked up his legs then around his hips. He felt them move up his chest as weight rested over his legs. He could feel the material of a skirt stretched taut as its wearer straddled his lap. He could hear the whistles and comments of the men as hands caressed his neck then rose to let fingers splay in his hair. His head snapped back as her fingers grabbed and pulled the hair they twined. He felt lips lightly touch his exposed neck. Her nose brushed over his ear as she rested her cheek against his. The men were ranting more as they had more alcohol in their systems. "Ya know, this is a lot like the fantasies I was having about us, the day I met you. That was before you put the fear of electrified adamantium into me."

Shalimar laughed and moved gracefully off his lap. She reached behind and pulled one band until it snapped. "I could have just done that. You would have known. But I think my idea was much more fun."

"I'm glad your husband just saw everything. I'm not sure he wouldn't have fried me just on principle if he wasn't here."

"I may yet," Brennan called out as electricity crackled in his hand.

"Last one. Come on. This is starting to wear thin."

"All right, here she comes," Bobby exclaimed.

Charles, Evie and Jean all looked at each other and smiled slyly.

Logan felt a small frame lower herself on his lap and fingers again lace around the back of his neck. Again he could smell the nervousness. "Adam, come and get this blinder off me. I already guessed Sheila."

As Adam approached, Maggie smiled. "You told her to learn from me. As I recall you kindly brushed me off the first time I came to talk to you. Where would we have gotten if I had given up?"

When Adam removed the blinder, Logan's eyes took on their natural dark color and he blinked to focus. Snapping his wrists out of the last band he looked around the room at the faces of all his friends. Then he looked at the young lady on his lap. He felt her loosen her grip on his neck as she looked into his eyes. He felt her hands move around his neck and her touch sparked a memory.

"I just wanted you to know that after seeing you with all your friends,"

She's a pretty girl. Must be new he thought. Still there's something familiar…

"I know that I can trust you." Sheila smiled at him and began to move from his lap. When she felt his hands grab her hips and hold her in place shock crossed her face.

"Here's something else you can trust." In a flash he had one arm around her waist anchoring her to him. His other hand was wrapped in her hair and pulled her to him as he crushed his lips against hers. He kissed her with passion and fervor as his mind was finally released and he could feel and see the real woman in his arms.

When he pulled away, Ororo looked at him and touched her kiss bruised lips. "How did you know?"

"That's what you can always trust. Even these carnival magicians couldn't make me not know the real you." He leaned in and kissed her softly this time as the rest just laughed.

Nick came in as the room was filled with the noise of conversation. He touched the controls and the windows to the club and the music reappeared. "She's a good woman, Logan. She watched each woman try to seduce you and she didn't doubt you once. Good luck, my friend."

"Thanks, Nick. The next time I come back will be for my best man duties. Keep Maggie away. I won't be nearly as nice to his fiancé."

"In that case you're not gettin' him, suga'," Marie snuggled closer to Remy.

"Gonna hide behind a woman, Cajun?"

"Every chance Remy gets. You should know better dan to mess wid her."

"The room is yours for the rest of the night," Nick called as he held out his hand for Maggie then led her to the door.

Everyone enjoyed the music and company as they danced for the next hour and a half. By 11:30 everyone was back at the mansion and heading to bed to sleep off the affects of the alcohol. Jean swept Ororo away from Logan as she reminded him of the no contact after midnight rule. Quiet reigned in the mansion.

TBC one last time.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Mutant X and X Men don't belong to me. I created Evie.

Note: Well folks, this is it. I am working on what comes next, though I'm not sure how long it will take. I've just begun and haven't even gotten into the conflict much less the resolution. This will be mostly MX(I hope). Thanks for staying with me and for all the encouraging reviews. Redhead.

Troubles of the Past

_telepathic communication_

Chapter 19 (the last one)

Morning started out with a rush. The men handled breakfast for the children as Jean and Evie came down to get breakfast for the women. Remy held his head as he walked into the kitchen. "Oh, Evie, Chere. Please help Remy get de train outta his head."

She giggled as he sat at the table and waited for her. Touching his forehead and neck her hands shimmered. Soon he took a deep breath and smiled. "You're a godsend, Chere. Wouldn't be a good day without you here." He stood and kissed her cheek then reached for a cup of coffee.

"For all your trying to do a number on Logan, it was you who was the most plastered last night." Jean patted his shoulder. "I hope you enjoy yourself a little less tonight."

"Don't worry. Got it out of my system. Remy be a good boy." He winked at the girls and left the room.

The site for the wedding was planned to be on the deck and patio out back. Everything was elegantly decorated. The minister is to stand with the bridal couple on the terrace overlooking the back patio and pool. A certain few will be on the terrace while the rest will be seated on the patio.

The caterers set up on the yard as the band set up by the basketball court. Ororo thought it would make a wonderful dance floor.

Bobby spent most of the morning by the place where the caterers were to set up the fountains. Ororo had arranged for two; one for champagne and the other for punch. He was concentrating hard when Jesse walked up behind him and saw the neck of a swan sticking out of a chunk of ice.

"Hey, Bob."

"Hey," he turned to greet his friend. "How's Kitty?"

"She seemed fine this morning. I made her promise to call me if that changed. That's looking...good. Do you think you'll be done before nightfall?"

"Very funny. I've been working on my sculpting for a while now. I think I can get this one if I just work it slowly. It's the largest one I've tried so far."

"Looks really great. I bet Ro will love it." Jesse pat his shoulder and turned to find the others.

The rest of the day seemed to fly. The men wandered about and could be seen in all parts of the mansion and grounds, save one.

The women stayed primarily in the rooms they designated as a dressing area. Ororo sat quietly in one corner as everyone else buzzed with excitement.

"Sister, what is wrong?" Onnaka asked as she sat beside her.

Opening her eyes, Ororo smiled at her sister. "There is nothing wrong. I am just trying to maintain my calm. I know that if I let the excitement of everyone rule me as well, the wonderful weather we are having will be ruined."

"You're happiness will never bring anything to ruin. I am very glad this day has come for you."

4 pm was quickly approaching. Jean and Evie made sure everyone was ready and in their places. After an excited time of last minute checks of hair and make up and dresses, the women all processed out of their rooms with Ororo at the end.

Logan stood nervously on the terrace. He had surprised everyone by his lack of jitters. To this point he was the cool, calm and confident man. It was not until he got word that the girls were on their way that his steel supports had collapsed. Suddenly he was sweating and pacing and his hands wouldn't stay still.

All the men noticed the drastic change immediately. Brennan went to the bar then up to the terrace. "I seem to remember pegging you as the caged tiger we'd have to hold down. Drink this." He handed him a large glass of whiskey and watched as Logan downed the entire glass at once.

"Thanks," Logan gruffed over the burn in his throat.

"Only a little longer, Mon Ami." Remy whispered by his side. "Jus' get dis part over wid and the rest be fine."

"I feel like I'm gonna jump outta my skin. This is crazy." Logan paced the terrace eyeing the woods beyond the yard. "How long do we have? I need to get out there for just a little while."

_No, Logan. You don't have the time. They will be here any moment._ Charles smiled from his place.

_Then you better glue my feet down, Chuck 'cause I'm about to jump._

_Whatever it takes, my friend._ Charles complied and Logan who now had his back to the calling trees felt as if his legs were pillars poured into the casting of the terrace.

It was at that moment that the doors opened and all the girls began filing through. Each went to her place until only Ororo, Onnaka and Jean were unaccounted for. The music changed. Saket walked to the doors and waited. Jean came through and took Remy's extended arm as they moved to their place. Onnaka was the next to be seen. She turned when she got to the doors and faced her brother. At her silent beckoning, Ororo appeared and was presented to her brother.

She was beautiful in her gown. Making the choice of a traditional dress as opposed to a white bridal gown was the easiest of all the pre-wedding decisions. The flowing material was swirled with muted earth tones and a simple ring of wildflowers rested in her upswept hair.

Saket stepped in front of her, blocking everyone's view. He put his hand to her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "You are beautiful, Ororo. It is an honor for me to see your happiness fulfilled, today. Father would have had it no other way." He leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered as he turned and led her to her place.

_Logan?_

_Let me go, Chuck. I'm fine._ With his mobility restored, Logan walked to his place. He only looked away from his bride long enough to shake her brother's hand. The moment he took her hand in his something happened. His heart was filled with a joy he had never known. His chest was full of pride and he felt stronger than he had ever felt in his life. They were one and he knew beyond any measure of doubt, that would never change.

The End


End file.
